Fairy Overlords (REWRITTEN) (Hiatus)
by Javier the WordSmith
Summary: As the last hours of Yggdrasil have come, the remaining players and members (excluding one) of the Great guild Ainz Ooal Gown have stayed to pay respects to the game that brought them all together, as the game ends endless darkness could be seen before light appears and our heroes are thrust into a new world, What will happen? Who knows? (Takes place before Grand magic games arc.)
1. 1: Fairies, Ogres and Players

**Salutations, Javier here to bring you a new crossover story, involving the magical worlds of Fairy Tail and Overlord, This story will focus on The AinzOoal Gown Guild founding members (including one of their 3 females and her younger sister.) as they- Wait I won't give out much but instead let the story give it out instead! And as always Fairy Tail and Overlord do not belong to me they belong to their respective owners**

 **Shippings will be decided later (although I'm going for a Touch Me x Erza ship. :3)  
"Speech" or "Quote unquote"  
'Thought'  
*action*  
[Spell Name]**

* * *

 **-3** **rd** **Person view-**

 _ **As the last hours of Yggdrasil were counting down the founders and a member of the guild AinzOoal Gown decided to stay and sit at the guild hall to pay tribute to the great tomb of Nazarick as well as the great guild they have created over the past few years by sitting together for the last time and having a conversation before The guild and everything around and in it is gone.**_

"Man, if they wanted to end Yggdrasil why on earth did they make it into hours instead of minutes?" A large crab-like monster that wore a blacksmiths outfit complained

"Amanomahitotsu-kun, no complaining we're here to pay tribute remember? Besides the given time gives us time to talk with each other before the end." A white knight replied as he massaged his temples in irritation towards his fellow guildmate

"Touch-san what have I told you, just call me Aman-kun or something shorter I kinda feel bad whenever someone especially you has to pronoun my long ass name."

"It's your own fault for naming yourself "Aman", besides we should be talking not bickering."

"I concur Touch-kun." A skeletal figure replied

"I always wondered why you tell us to call you Touch me when we're out in Yggdrasil with other players or guilds, it makes me feel as dirty and Peroroncino."Aman sighed in irritaton before a ninja-like half golem said

"No one is as dirty as he is Aman-Kun."

"I'm sorry if you feel that way."Aman raised an eyebrow equivalent and turned to the other Nephilim who was a female and wore giant red guantlets and a yellow robe unlike the other who wore dark red samurai armor

"Was that a pun? Yamaiko-sensei was that a pun?"

"How should I know, I'm just a school teacher not a pun teacher, Akemi-chan was that a pun?"

"Yes sis that was a pun, an unintentional one." Yamaiko rubbed her sister's head

"See that's why people here call you the child genius between the two of us." The other guild founders looked at here with a confused look but not because of the title given to Akemi but on how she knew they compared her to her younger sister.

"Momonga-sama can you check how many hours are left?" Touch me asked

Momonga brought up a window which showed the countdown of the games shutdown which showed they had exactly one hour before the game closes

"Hmm… two Hour sey? Touch Me I challenge you to a duel right here, right now, before this all ends!" a large figure wearing dark red samurai armor challenged the White knight

"Please Takemik-Kun, we both know we don't want to ruin the round table now do we."

"Oh is that so Lancelot?" he got up raising his weapon which was known as Touch me sighed before he brought out sword and shield, both of these feared throughout the players of Yggdrasil

"Permission to fight here Momonga-sama?" he sighed knowing only combat would make Ken-ya shut up

"Why are you asking me? You're the leader."

"No you are, I gave up that role and gave it to you remember?"

"And I still don't know why you did." Momonga muttered

"And you know why Momonga-sama." Touch me gave him a sad glare

"That wasn't a good excuse to!" Touch me contemplated whether or not to go against his personal traits and upright slap Momonga, He then turned to the countdown and saw there were only 1 hour left

"Well Ken-ya I guess you won't get that last duel." The Half golem ninja smirked at Ken-ya who grumbled in reply before he sat back down, Momonga stood up and suggested

"The last minutes of Yggdrasil have come, let us Nazarick and it's NPC's one last time before we join the closing of the game in the place where everyone who played would pass through and go through to their new worlds, The Tree of Yggdrasil itself." Momonga waited for everyone's decision before they all stood up.

"Seemes we are all in agreement." Everyone used their rings and teleported to each of the rooms their NPC's were stationed at.

Momonga gave a farewell to Pandora's actor as the NPC posed in sadness at his "fathers" leave (Much to Momonga's irritation muttering "he's so lame.") before Momonga teleported away from the treasury as the countdown reached 50 minutes.

Both Ken-ya and Touch me approached their creations (who were known as Cocytus and Sebas Tian.) who kneeled before them and asked if their creators have anything they need to do for them, the two said no before they asked their "children" to stand and were given a similar farewell like that of Pandora's actor but instead of being sad they nodded understanding before the two founders teleported out of floor which they were last stationed on before resuming their task of guarding said floor as the countdown reached 40 minutes.

Yamaiko and Nishi approached the head maid and her two other creations as well while Nishi approached his creation before Yamaiko gave them a fierce hug and a kiss on their foreheads like they were her children before she said a tearful goodbye to them while Nishi gave his creation (whose name was Narbel Gamma.) a swift hug before both of them teleported out leaving the NPC's to remain in position as the countdown reached 30 minutes

Aman visited his "apprentice" as his "apprentice" worked the forges without breaking a sweat, He approached his "apprentice" who turned to him and bowed respectfully before Aman gave a brief hug to his apprentice who didn't return it since he wasn't programmed to, before Aman teleported away from Nazarick's Forges and his apprentice went back to work with the remaining 20 minutes

The others who didn't have NPC creations visited the rooms they enjoyed to visit before they all met in the Throne Hall looking at the achievement which was The Guild of AinzOoal Gown before they left the Tomb of Nazarickand all its NPC's (but after Momonga had switched Albedo's datato make her infatuated with him making Flatfoot realized that he could have done that with any of the flat but hot NPC's in Nazarick luckily Yamaiko dragged him out before he could go do that.) they wanted to visit and pay respect to their other guildmates NPC's (except for Akemi who was not part of the guild.) before they realized that they're plan would not work out if they did that, so they decided not to do that before they all heading to the The Great Tree of Yggdrasil.

* * *

 **-The Great Tree of Yggdrasil-**

As the remaining members of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown and the last players of Yggdrasil walked around the tree as a giant version of the countdown was seen in the starry background full of constellations, galaxy's and made up planets as they talked about the countless hours they spent on the game as well as the friends they made and adventures they went on, as they sat in the branches which was closest to Helheim, they talked about how many dungeons they went on as well as how many guilds they had to rival until they reached the top.

As the countdown was down 10 seconds the rest closed their eyes while some rested their heads on a leaf or branch waiting for the end as Momonga stood up and said

"Well I guess this is goodbye, I had fun with you all." Before the countdown reached 0 and everything went black

But none of the remaining players ended up in real-life unplugging the game which had already shut down, Instead they faced endless darkness until a light shone from the darkness and everything faded to white.

* * *

 _ **-Somewhere-**_

 _ **:With Aman:**_

"Ugh, What the hell happened," I opened my eyes seeing a blue sky with some clouds as I slowly got up I realized two things, One I wasn't in total darkness anymore, two I was still my avatar when I clearly remembered that the game had shutdown.

' _Wait what?'_ I thought before I smelled something it smelled like fresh bread, ' _wait, how did I smell something?!_ ' I thought about it for a second before I came to a conclusion

' _I must be dreaming! I'm probably going to wake up any minute now.'_ I stood still for a minute ' _Come on any dream god, why don't we have a god of sleep I can pray to and ask to wake me the hell up!'_ I then thought ' _Oh wait I can just pinch myself'_ I raised my right hand and pinched my left arm, hard

"OW!" I rubbed the affected area before I realized

I wasn't dreaming, honestly at first I suspected it wasn't since I first smelled fresh bread but then I remembered that some people can smell things in their dreams so I then assumed someone had put fresh bread out for me in the real world as I laid asleep until all that came crashing down as soon as I pinched myself hard feeling the pain, I also figured that most people who end up somewhere after they had played a game that had ended, they would have ended up in the real world but didn't, the person or persons would either panic or remain calm and question their situation

I decided on doing the latter

' _Well this is just great.'_ I thought to myself sarcastically

' _Where in the heck am I, I'm sure this isn't Japan?'_ I scanned my surroundings (luckily no one was around.) and gawked at the buildings albeit I have seen bigger like The Great tomb of Nazarick but that didn't mean I was surprised to see civilization nearby.

But what took my breath slightly (again I have seen bigger, and no that isn't a dirty joke.) was the giant building in front of me

It greatly resembled that of a western castle except it was closely pyramid shaped with red tiled roofs (western fashion.) and white and green windows, on the middle section of the building unlit brazier's were lined along the edges, it also had a large golden bell with a cone-shaped red roof. As I stood in wonder, I noticed that the front gates had been closed with a sign that said "FORECLOSED UNTIL PAYMENT IS GIVEN." I looked up on the gate and saw a golden plaque with the words "FAIRY TAIL" on it with two fairies perched on the gates pillars with an ornate design with a heart and the same strange symbol in the middle, said strange symbol was seen almost everywhere on the building.

As I looked around the building I noticed it was near a huge ocean and the building looked so beautiful like a perfect item or weapon that I had ever made or witnessed before I realized what the building reminded me of

Nazarick, although the building itself was nowhere near the scale of Nazarick it had a feeling a faint warmth, an intimidating building surrounded by warmness, like a fortress with a happy family in it, Sure the building looked scary but once you get to understand what it actually stood for, you would realize it was a place where almost everyone or everything would be accepted and invited inside, just like Nazarick would if we weren't as intimidating as it were as well as the Guild that lived there, as well as we were considered as the most evilest guild thanks to Momonga.

' _Well the guy could have been a hero with the most powerful guild, but then again he didn't order us to attack one of the lower guilds so I guess that counts for something, heh guy's not extremely evil after all even if his Karma is -500._ ' I thought to myself comically before I looked at the building again

' _What was this place?'_ I heard chatter behind me, I turned and saw a group of weird looking teens with outlandish hairstyles talking about something as they headed south of the coast luckily they didn't notice me since they seemed to busy talking with each other.

I quickly used **[** **Rabbit's ears]** to hear their conversation whilst using the **[Invisibility]** spell to hide myself while I hear their conversation

"Hey Thibault, what if Fairy Tail won't give the boss this month's payment." One of the teens asked the tallest one who I assume to be Thibault but then I noticed that the teen had said Fairy Tail, could he mean whoever owned this large building?

"Eh, we'll show e'm why we Twilight Ogre is the guild that represents Magnolia, Not them anymore!" the other teens cackled evilly before one of them suggested

"May I suggest trashing their current base of operations?"

"Yeah sadly they're not what they used to be, there might have been a challenge!" they continued walking on, I quickly deactivated the rabbit ears spell, I felt my blood boil in anger.

With our Guild we never had more than 41 members simply because the others who wanted to join either wanted to profit from the Guild or trample all our hard work and wouldn't work for the guild but instead expected the guild to work for them, and these fools were doing this to a bankrupt guild known as Fairy Tail, if it were just common folk, mages or adventures I would have left it to Fairy Tail's hands but when I heard that group belonged to a Guild which has basically bullied this other Guild, I knew I wasn't going to stand around and do nothing just like Touch me has always told us

"Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!" I decided to follow the group until they had reached this Fairy Tail Guild

 **A few minutes later**

I quietly followed the group invisibly (I was surprised that my magic from Yggdrasil still worked.) thankfully they were talking way to much so they didn't hear my footsteps, as I followed them I noticed a simple looking building with a windmill on top, clothes were hanging from the right side of the building supported by a wire which extended towards odd-looking trees, several logs as well as wooden barrels were around the building, I looked at the building sadly remembering that the teens had mentioned that Fairy Tail used to represent the town which was named Magnolia, before this Twilight Ogre did, it showed that Fairy Tail has come down in hard times perhaps they had stronger members who had mysteriously disappeared? I didn't exactly know if this place had the same currency as Yggdrasil, suddenly the teens stopped at the red front door with a heart before they pushed the doors open

"No matter what time I come, this place is always quiet, guess no one wants to bring their business to your crummy guild." Thibault saidbefore the slouching person chuckled and the one with blond hair in a weird shape said something I couldn't recognize

"I thought I told you to never set foot in here again." I heard a voice inside the building must have been a member or the guildmaster

"Come on now, show a little respect whenever you talk to your superiors," I got visibly angry before he said "Twilight Ogre is the baddest guild in Magnolia you should bow down and kiss our boots." Then I had enough

"Fireball!" I summoned a big fireball using **[Fireball]** and threw it to the leader of the group who turned before he got caught on fire

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone looked at him shocked at his sudden combustion and didn't seem to know what to do before, Thibault collapsed barely conscious (due to his fright) and resembled a charcoal person sculpture, I didn't put much power into the fireball since it would actually kill him if I did, which I didn't want to do to him yet,

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" the other teens of Twilight Ogre exclaimed as they looked at their leader before they turned angrily to the members of Fairy Tail

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?" the blue haired man with a matching mustache and wore white robe with dark blue rims and a blue undershirt and black pants simply said

"No one did that, besides it seems like your leader was hit from behind." I quickly walked off to the side a used **[W** **ater splash]** on one of the teens who had turned around then into Thibault who stood up due to the fact that he got wet, like how someone pranks someone with a bucket of water in the morning.

"Okay, being burned is one thing, but not finding the culprit and getting dunked on IS NOT COOL!" I snickered at Thibault's reaction before I realized he would put the blame on Fairy Tail.

"When I'm done with you, you'll all be nothing more than a Fairy Tale." I used a quick **[T** **eleportation]** spell and teleported behind the guildmaster of Fairy Tail

" **Crystal Wall**." suddenly a crystal wall appeared in front the master and as well as the members of Fairy Tail protecting them from what Twilight Ogre would have done If I hadn't interfered unfortunately some tables have been thrown into the air nearly landing on a purple haired woman who squeaked in fear.

"WHAT THE HECK!" one teens from Twilight Ogre (seriously, couldn't they have made a better name?) shouted before Pounding could be heard from the other side of the wall but not even a dent appeared in the wall.

"W-what happened?" a rather large man with black hair in the shape of a pigs tail (seriously what's up with people and their weird hairstyles?) who wore a large yellow open coat outlined in brown and had green pants, due to his open coat it revealed he wore a white button undershirt which looked like it was about to burst. ' _And I'm known as the Gourmet Blacksmith yet I'm still as skinny as ever well you technically can't get fat in a video game but whatever.'_ I thought before the Guildmaster turned so quickly I nearly lost my balance luckily

"I-I don't know myself, but whoever is doing this keep it up! We cannot let those fools get to us." I nodded before I used Rabbit ears to hear what was going on the other side

The members of Twilight Ogre sounded weary thanks to my crystal wall before I heard one of them mutter

"Tch…. this wall won't go down, what should we do Thibault?" said teen turned to him and said

"Let's leave for now, this wall will eventually go down," before he shouted

"WE'LL BE BACK FAIRY TAIL AND YOU BEST BE PREPARED!" before fast footsteps could be heard the door door slammed close and I ceased Rabbit ears Then some of the members of Fairy Tail approached the wall and began tapping it slightly before they turned to each other and asked

"Did one of you summoned this?" pointing at each other before each of them said "No I didn't it was probably you!" I nearly burst out laughing before I actually lost balanced and crashed into a table destroying it thanks to my giant crab back whilst sending a sketchbook flying.

Suddenly the atmosphere suddenly tensed and everyone was looking at where I had crashed (I was still invisible) and the Guildmaster approached the broken table, I laid there in slightly in pain

"Hmm…. Whatever or whoever destroyed this table must have been the cause of this wall." I sweat dropped at his observation.

"That's ridiculous Macao, how could a giant crystal-like wall have any connection to a destroyed table?" Huh the one who said that did have a point although Macao wasn't wrong. As I struggled getting up rolling over the broken pieces of the table I noticed that the atmosphere felt sad and I thought about what could have made them sad.

' _Wait didn't a sketchbook went flying when I crashed into the table, well this is Juuuust great.'_ I then got up and dispelled the invisibility spell I had cast on me, as I looked at the group they looked at me with shock and disbelief before I said

"I'll just remove this." I directed my hand towards the crystal wall before it sank back into the ground sealing the crack it had made in the floor Macao turned to me.

"So it was you then…. Tell me was it you who humiliated Twilight Ogre and nearly turned Thibault into a lump of charcoal?

"If I say yes will you hurt me?" When he didn't reply "Okay I was the one who did it, I just wanted to help just like a friend of mine once said "Saving Innocents who are in trouble is just common sense!"," He then clapped my crab back and said

"No I will not but I will thank you for helping us, but if you don't mind may I ask who you are?"

"Wait aren't you going to ask what I am first?" before Macao could say something a teenage boy said

"He would but he's too much of a coward to do it."

"Romeo don't be rude." The boy Romeo turned to the source of the voice which revealed to be a woman with light purple hair who wore a red mantle closed by a ring in the middle over a strapless dark dress with a revealing neckline as well as a series of light-colored squares adorned in the bottom and wore dark boots

"I'm not I'm just stating the truth besides if crab guy hadn't interfered dad would have gotten his ass handed to him again."

"Romeo!" The boy just scoffed and walking out of the building carrying a brown sack slamming the door shut, I heard sniffling and saw that Macao was quietly crying, I walked up to him and rubbed his back with my big crab hand and my regular hand

"Are you okay my friend?" Macao turned to me wiping the tears that were forming on his eyes

"I'm fine." Before he realized I knew he was lying before he sighed

"No, I'm not… Fairy Tail used to be greatest Guild in Magnolia until all our friends and our old masters disappeared 7 years ago, during that time we lost custody of the old building, less and less people were willing to give us missions or quests, but what I'm most sad about is that my son hasn't smiled at anything or anyone for 7 years after everyone else had disappeared." Before tears flowed from his eyes has he tried to cover them I firmly held his shoulder and tried to comfort him

"I'm sure that Fairy Tail will be great again, if your first building wasn't an indication I'm sure you'll rise to the top again, and if your missing friends and master come back all the more better right?" I tried cheering him up which worked as the tears ceased (but his depressed demeanor didn't cease.) before he said

"Thank you, may I ask what is your name I didn't get the chance to hear your name earlier." He extended his hand towards me which I complied and shook

"My names Amanomahitotsu the Gourmet Blacksmith at your service but please call me Aman." I bowed slightly so that I don't fall over again Macao chuckled slightly

"Names Macao Conbolt Fourth Master of Fairy Tail." I nodded before I realized something

"Wait aren't you going to ask what I am? Just like in every story where a strange creature helps someone and ask them what they are?" Albeit it was a cliché thing but I can't understand how one can be so calm about my appearance

"Normally I or rather we would but then that would be rude on our part." Ah, so it's a simple act of politeness, I'm liking this guy

"It's fine, if you all can be civil and try not to kill me because of my looks than that's ok in my book." Macao looked at me with shock

"Why would anyone want to kill you? You don't seem to be a bad person as far as I can tell."

"Well it wasn't of what was inside it was more of what was outside that mattered to them as well as what they could gain from trying to kill me." In reality in Yggdrasil I got killed a lot for the god items I had on me as well as created

"Wait you mentioned that you were a Blacksmith, so they would rather try to kill you for your wares instead of asking you to make them stuff or something like that?"

"Basically, honestly if they just looked at my crafts and not what I look like, I think I would have more people who trusted. I decided not to mention the others yet

"If I may ask, what's everyone sad about, besides you know me accidentally crashing into a table sending that sketch book soaring." The purple woman turned to me tears slowly falling

"It's not your fault, it's just that *sniff* our resident artist Reedus," a ginger man wearing some fancy clothing sniffled before waving at me as I glanced at all the realistic pictures of people whom I didn't recognize perhaps these are the ones that went missing? "Made some drawings of our missing members and you could say we all miss them even though we have almost have lost hope in their coming back *sniff*. Before she burst into tears like a soft waterfall as another woman from the bar ran up to her and comforted her.

I looked around and noticed most of the other members trying to hold back tears while others silently cried, I turned to Macao who looked so depressed (unlike early where he was only slightly depressed.), I was expecting him to cry again.

But then a loud sound could be heard from outside startling everyone and shaking everything since I noticed that some cups as well as some tables were shaking

"What is that?"

"What's this noise?"

"Has Ogre come back to try to harass us again?" everyone started heading out the door Reedus and 3 others decided to run up ahead, I decided to stay beside Macao who was whispered in the ear of the other man Wakaba was it? (I recalled that Macao was calling him earlier as the noise was going on.), I was curious as to what was making that noise and slightly hoping it was Ogre so that I can deliver Justice to them as Touch me would do

I was mistaken

It turned out to be a massive airship with a gigantic Pegasus as the figurehead naturally I visibly squealed at such an amazing vessel which caused Macao who was beside me to look at me with confusion

"Th-that's"

"Blue pegasus's…..Cristina version 2!"

"I-I don't believe it!" a blond man said with his eyes so wide open his pupils could no longer be seen, then a shadowy short figure with a wild mane of hair could be seen on the ship's figurehead

"What is that foul stench, my, my this insipid parfum is not a pleasant one."

"It's a troll!" exclaimed the purple haired woman

"Well Sorta." Wakaba looked with Macao who looked up in shock

"What's he doing here?" I turned to him

"Who's he? You mean that short guy on the Pegasus figurehead?" before Macao could reply the Short man suddenly jumped from the figurehead with his arms spread wide before he started coming down with his head facing the ground, unfortunately he landed hard on the paved ground causing it to break

"Men!"

"He fell?!" Reedus as well as the other 3 looked at him with slack jaws and wide eyes, the man raised his hands forming the hand gun

"I apologize for making you wait but Sir Ichya is at your service" I got a good look at his face, and I wish I didn't it looked creepier than Ken-ya's face (I'm glad that Flatfoot doesn't look like this or else I might have asked Momonga to kick him out immediately.)

He had long orange hair and wore all white except for his shoes which were brown, he had an aura around him the felt like Peroroncino's whenever I'm around him, which made me think of a Halfling version of Peroroncino which sent shivers on my spine

"Are you okay?" Macao looked at Ichya who's leg twitched as Wakaba looked up, I followed suite and saw 3 men surrounded in an almost invisible sphere slowly floating down

"You know there's much easier ways of getting off the ship without jumping Boss."

"Especially since I can use air magic."

"Long time no see you guys."

All three men had sparkles surrounding them like Ichya had, they all wore classy outfits and had the feeling of a playboy's which didn't bode well with me.

' _Is this the Playboy Guild?'_

"You're looking a lot older Macao." Said man sighed sadly before I patted his shoulder in comfort

"Wow It's Blue Pegasus, they're so cool." More like weird if you ask me not that I would have room to judge since most of the others were much weirder than these folk, like Peroroncino for example.

"What in the heck is this about." I nodded in agreement oranged haired man while staring at the massive ship.

I turned and took a spit-take as I saw the purple haired woman being surrounded by the three young men

"Laki, you're as pretty as ever."

"Yeah you look hot, for a girl with glasses."

"May I call you big sis?" this was slowly going into Flatfoot territory

"Uhm…" Laki hesitated, honestly couldn't blame her before someone shouted

"Are you seriously just here to pick up chicks?!" again slowly going into Peroroncino territory, I was getting uncomfortable by the minute, I looked again and saw that the three young men were gone and instead were surrounding the woman who was behind the bar earlier.

' _Do these guys have no shame?!'_

"So Kinana do you have any plans tonight?"

"Why do you have to look so beautiful in that dress?"

"Tell me would you like to have a little brother?" Out of all the three the one that remind me of Peroroncino the most is the one with dark blond one that wore a pink undershirt and a dark vest with white wings near his neck

"Well uh…"

"Seriously what are you guys doing here?!" the same guy demanded I was also inclined to ask before

"Cut it out you three," I turned as saw Ichya dusting himself off from his bottom "We've got business to attend to." I mentally sighed in relief as the 3 boys bowed towards the ladies

"Our apologize sir." The girls took a step back, I turned to the bowing men and said

"How about you apologize to the girls first."The Thri-men apologized to the girls before Ichya turned to me

"And you are? Your parfum smells….. Fiery and smoky but Powerful as well…." I raised an eyebrow equivalent

"Oh, apologize I'm Amanomahitotsu, Gourmet Blacksmith at your service but please call me Aman, and thanks I guess?"

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Aman." He posed in greeting as sparkles surrounded him _'why does he remind me of Momonga's NPC, Pandora's actor, at least Momonga didn't make sparkles appear everytime his NPC posed.'_ I thought

"What are you exactly if you don't mind me asking?" He posed in a different position

"Well I'm what you call a heteromorphic being half-crab half-human." I demonstrated moving my claws, Ichya continued to stare at me which unnerved me luckily Macao came to the rescue

"Hey Ichya."

"What's the deal? Spill it." Ichya turned to them posing once again while saying "Men." Suddenly the three boys appeared beside him.

"I shall never forget the sweet parfum of friendship we have created, facing our foes together," ' _Then where were you when Fairy Tail had to deal with Twilight Ogre?'_ I thought

"We've been flying Cristina around Fiore, surveying ethernano levels in the area and if archives data is correct all of our hardwork has paid off." Macao and Wakaba gasped causing Wakaba's cigar to fall.

"Are you ready for this?" Ichya posed again directing his right finger gun towards the two

"Tenrou Island still exists!" everyone stood in silence before I asked

"What's Tenrou Island?"

 **Later**

After everyone had gotten inside and Blue Pegasus had left, they explained to me what Tenrou Island was, it was basically an island where the first master of Fairy Tail was buried and were their missing members had disappeared to, After a bit a man and woman whose names were Bisca and Azlack came in with Romeo, after everyone had explained what Blue Pegasus had told them Macao organized a team to go search the ocean for their lost comrades, Romeo didn't say anything and walked to a table before he proceeded to read a book, Macao asked Bisca, Azlack, Jet and Droy (The tall man who wore purple and the porky man who I saw earlier.) and some others headed out to Sea which they agreed to immediately before they left.

"Hey Romeo I hope you're not too upset about staying behind."

"Nah, even if they're lucky to find Tenrou island I doubt anybody is still alive." I sighed mentally ' _Edgy kids these days I swear.'_

"Don't be such a downer boy, you got to have just a little faith."

"But they've been gone for seven years." Romeo replied I shook my head and said

"Romeo you gotta understand, despite the fact your comrades have been gone for seven years you should be happy and have a little faith that they may be alive and will return."

"Why should I? Besides I doubt you've had anyone missing from your life for seven years." This kid, I sighed

"You don't know a thing about me, I'm not trying to be rude but I suggest not assuming the worst of the world because it will only hurt you in the inside." Before Macao could reply the door opened to reveal the Twilight Ogre with Thibault looking better than I last saw him albeit there were still some dark spots on him luckily he didn't see me yet (I was standing to the right wall using the invisibility spell again.

"Ah, so your wall is gone now… Good Now I can get that payment."

"I'm sorry Thibault we do not have the money to pay you next month."

"A shame you say that, you see our Boss saw what had happened to me and suggested that if you couldn't pay now you should pay in other ways."

"If your not going to stand up then I will." Romeo had an arcane circle on his palms before purple flames appeared on his hand

"I will not let you disgrace Fairy Tail's good name."

"Romeo!" Wakaba shouted

"Stupid Kid!" Macao ran up to him, Thibault looked down at Romeo before proceeding to blowout his flame

"Hate to tell ya but that name has already been disgrace." He pulled out his metal bat from his back which was studded by spikes,

"Leave my boy alone!" Macao cried as he ran towards Romeo

I growled angrily and quickly dispelled the **[** **Invisibility]** spell and used **[** **Quick March]** to tackle him before smacking him with my big claw causing Thibault to fly comically across the room before crashing into the floor causing him to pass out whilst dropping his bat unto the ground, I quickly ran behind Romeo who stood shell shocked as his father ran beside me whilst grabbing his son in fear of what was going to happen

"What was-" a teen began to ask Before he was covered in Ice, while the one with the hammer tried to defend himself before a metal fist broke his weapon and hit him on the face, whilst the slouching one screamed as a sword slashed into his back and the last one was smashed by a giant hand, I quickly raised my hands as well as my claws in a defensive stance before I heard

* * *

 **[Play Yasuharu Takanashi: Fairy Tail main theme]**

"Aww man I was hoping to hit the guy in the middle.. beggars can't be choosers then." Before I heard a chuckle as the dust cleared revealing an odd cast of people

"Look whose back!" a pink haired teen raised his hand in greeting, before a blue cat with a bandage around his head jumped up saying

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long." Everyone except for me were shaking and looking at the group with great surprise, the group before us started chattering while the short old man said

"We're going to be needing a bigger guild hall than this." While Macao gaped

"I can't believe it.."

"No way….."

"You look so young!"

"It looks like you guys haven't aged a day in seven years."

"Tell us what happened!" I hated to interrupt in their joy but I had to

"Umh… Exactly who are you people?" the group turned to me realizing I was in front of them (since I was behind Romeo before he was pulled back by his father.)

 **[Song end.]**

 **Later**

After the group (which I had learned was Fairy Tail's missing guildmates I had expected they would look a little different.) had explained what had happened to the others and had embraced everyone as they cried with tears of happiness flowing out of their eyes like a waterfall (I had to let Macao cry on my crab back as I rubbed his back with my small claw in comfort, and smiled as Romeo smiled with tears of joy spilling out.) they had turned to me and asked who I was.

"Oh. I'm Amanomahitotsu, Gourmet Blacksmith at your service but please call me Aman."

"You have that scripted don't you?" someone asked, a red tick appeared on my head

"I've been introducing myself all day!" Macao chuckled at my outburst before I remained calm

"I'm sorry for bursting out." I bowed apologetically

"It's all right, but who exactly are you?" Macao decided to step up as well as some others

"He's the guy who helped us against Twilight Ogre earlier as well as earlier when he tackled Thibault."

"Yeah he summoned a **Crystal Wall** that protected us from Twilight Ogre."

"You should've seen the mean **fireball** he hit to Thibault earlier."

"And the ball of water!" the blued haired teen's eyes widened before she looked for the one who had said it

The short white haired man rose an eyebrow while the pink haired guy (whos name is Natsu.) exclaimed

"Oh so it was you who knocked him aside," he turned to Thibault who was still passed out 'Well that's-" he was hushed physically by a redheaded woman who I recalled was named Erza Scarlet and the short old man who shushed him verbally (Who turned out to be the master that went missing whose name was Makarov.)

"Oh, and what exactly might you be? I can tell you aren't exactly human."

"Well technically I'm half human half crab, if you catch my drift." Makarov nodded before someone said

"That would explain your crabby personality earlier." I sighed and chose to ignore the comment/pun

"So why exactly did you help Fairy Tail? I mean from what I've heard Fairy Tail hasn't been relevant for the past 7 years."

"Well I decided to help because I felt it was the right thing to do, and as a friend once told me "Saving innocents who are in trouble is common sense!" he would often scold my other friends if they did the wrong thing, he's got that Hero personality which I deeply admire and tried to follow even if I'm just a humble Blacksmith." Makarov patted my shin then said

"Say Boy, Do you have anywhere to go after this? A guild or a home to go to?" the way he said it made it seem he was trying to suggest something, I decided with the obvious answer since I couldn't go back to Yggdrasil or Nazarick or Japan as a matter of fact

"No, not really." The old man grinned

"Are you interested in joining Fairy Tail?" I took a moment to think about it, I had nowhere to go and I needed help and this Guild seems to be a friendly, hero-type of Guild ' _A nice change of pace.'_ I summed up before someone said

"Um… Makarov you're aren't exactly Master anymore Macao is." Macao blushed in embarrassment

"Oh right, Macao will you have our friend Aman here?" Macao grinned turning to Wakaba (who I assume is his adviser like Touch me was with Momonga.) who nodded with a smile and said

"Of course, someone who has a good heart and can cause destruction that helps is always welcome, Kinana grab the stamp!" Kinana nodded before she crouched and grabbed a stamp from under the counter, she approached me then asked where I wanted it and what color

"Can you put it in front of my shell and make it smoky black?" Kinana nodded before I crouched and allowed her to stamp the symbol on my shell which appeared in a flash and the smoky black appeared on my shell (Kinana told me since I couldn't see it.) Macao walked up to me and shook my hand

"Welcome to Fairy Tail friend." I returned it and everyone cheered before celebrations began, I turned to the unconscious bodies of Twilight Ogre

"What are we going to be doing with them?" The Redhead, Erza Scarlet is her name said

"We'll deposit them in Magnolia after the celebrations have ceased, since I highly doubt anyone would want to bother with them, Scum…" before she returned to the bar drinking tea, I sighed before I picked them up one by one and placed them in my back

"Boy, where are you taking them? Celebrate first! We'll deal with them later." Makarov patted a seat next to the bar

"No thanks I'll deal with these folks before I get a drink myself care to watch?" Makarov and Macao rose an eyebrow before they shrugged and opened the door for me (Since I was dragging the biggest teen with my big claw as was trying to keep the others from falling off.)

" **Gate**!" a circular portal appeared ahead of me with the other side showing the old guild, when I turned to ask if they could watch my behind I was surprised by their slack-jawed and wide eyed look at my magic

"I thought you said he summoned a crystal wall!" Macao nodded slightly before he asked

"What can't… you do…?" I chuckled at his surprised tone

"Well.. I can't do healing magic, or anything related to lightning, summoning, and earth, the water spell I used was I usually used it for the forges I used in case something started catching on fire when I didn't mean too I would use that, and I only know basic combat, and the crystal wall, well I learned it out of necessity but I use it rarely since I'm more of a blacksmith than anything.." I decided not to mention Rabbit ears

"And the portal?" Makarov said examining the portal with wonder "Mest Gryder didn't have teleportation magic like this…." He murmured I didn't know who Mest Gryder was so I decided not to ask.

"Oh, I usually walk during my travels but whenever I run into trouble I use Gate to make a quick escape, the good thing about this spell is that there's no limit to the distance it can travel and it has 0% of teleporting mishaps." Then I proceeded to go through the portal before I dumped the teens and their broken weapons on the other side and tossed Thibault into a wall earning a groan (that felt satisfying.) before I noticed that Makarov had followed me holding Thibault's weapon before he handed it to me which I dropped beside the other teens weapons

"Well done my boy," he chuckled at the pile of unconscious teens "I'm honestly baffled by the amazing portal that you conjured up, I haven't seen teleportation magic like that before since I only know of teleportation magic that only moves the user." We then left Magnolia and got back to the guild before I closed the portal

"Well let's get back to the celebrations shall we?" suddenly a growling sound could be heard, we tried looking for the source before I realized it was my stomach

"Hehehe…" as Makarov barked a laugh

"Looks like someone is hungry." While Macao patted my back

"Come on let's see if there's food left, Pray that Droy hasn't eaten all the food yet." Makarov turned to Macao

"By the way, why has Droy gotten fatter, I haven't got the chance to ask the boy." I thought about the chicken leg that Droy was eating and started to drool causing a small wet spot to appear in my bandanna which I tried to downplay

"His excuse was because it made his magic stronger, but it was obvious to his sadness missing you guys Levy especially."

"Well although I should be sad he used food to hide his sadness, I'm glad he only did it, I'm not ready for Fairy Tail to be called Fatty Tail." Makarov and Macao's eyes darkened in horror as they imagined everyone fat, I chuckled at the image while growling in hunger causing Macao and Makarov to blink out of their fat fantasy (Which I'm sure they're glad to be rid of.) before we headed inside

"Kinana, do we still have some food left for Aman? Poor crab is hungry already." My tummy growled in agreement earning chuckles from the other members while someone said

"Such manly growling!" I rose my eyebrow equivalent in confusion while I heard a woman giggle in response

"Elfman everybody growls when they're hungry.."

"Bah! He's growling is more manly than I!" I sighed

"I'll go check! Hopefully there's some still left that Droy hasn't eaten yet." Kinana teased causing Droy to sputter in anger before Levy calmed him down

I decided to head off and sat beside Erza who was drinking tea (I wonder if it's the same tea.) before a four chicken legs were placed in front of me

"Enjoy!" Kinana smiled kindly at me before I asked

"Do you have a fork and a knife I could use? I would rather not get my gloves dirty if you know what I mean." Erza turned to me confused as Kinana looked under the counter for a fork and knife

"Why don't you use your claws to cut the meat off?" I sighed at tried to reach my mouth with the small one

"As you can see I can't reach my mouth and if I tried to do it with my big claw I might accidentally destroy something." Erza nodded in understanding as Kinana handed me a dirty fork and knife

"Here you go, it hasn't been used in a bit as you can tell, Sadly we don't really have a sink." Kinana frowned before I grabbed the fork and knife from her hand

"Its fine." I then casted the **[Clean]** spell on the utensils making them shine, Kinana gasped as Erza rose an eyebrow in Kinana's shock

"How'dyoudothat?" she said it so quickly I blinked in confusion

"Umh… I'm going to guess and you asked how'd I cleaned this fast?" Kinana nodded with sparkles in her eyes (What's with the sparkles today?) "I basically used a spell which is simply called clean, it usually cleans whatever the user is wearing as well as the equipment and if I widen it so to speak, I can clean an entire room, you wouldn't believe the amount of ash and soot around a forge." I remembered the time I had to practice my crafting skill in the forge which caused a lot of soot and ash prompting me to learn the clean spell and widen magic as per suggestion from Momonga (Momonga had actually suggested this to everyone most of us did it except for Lucifer and Ulbert).

I noticed that Kinana grimaced at the amount of beer spills and turned over tables as well as chairs and generally everything was a mess before she got a glint in her eye as she turned to me, I nearly chocked on my food from freight under my bandanna before I realized what she wanted me to do.

I sighed before I turned to Macao who was laughing alongside Wakaba holding a tankard of beer which was spilling (Kinana's eye twitched in irritation.)

"Macao can you tell the others to evacuate the building for a bit? I need to do something with the building per request of Kinana" said person tried to sputter out an excuse before she sighed and nodded

 **Later**

After everyone got out Begrudgingly (Some more than other since they haven't got the chance to finish their celebration.) Macao, Makarov Wakaba and Kinana decided to stay inside with me before I said

" **Widen magic: Clean**!" a blue arcane circle appeared on my hands, everyone present gasped as overturned tables and chairs were stood right up and clean while beer spills evaporated into the air and a cloth from under the counter flew around the top and made it squeaky clean along with the other tables and the window before it folded itself on top of the counter along with the clothes that hung from the roof, the dust that was around the building was swept up by brooms that had magically appeared before disappear, I turned around and saw that the people present had turned white as well as had shocked faces as they stared at the new clean building like it was brand new, Wakaba turned slowly and opened the door everyone slowly walked inside shocked, dumbfounded and surprised on how clean the place was after they had just recently had a huge celebration

"And don't mess it up again!" I cried earning quite a few chuckles from the others before I turned to Macao and the others

"If you'll excuse me I'll be eating and NOT making a mess." I put emphasis on the Not before I returned to my food, as some of the others looked at me with awe, I've always felt like a burden every time me and the others raided a dungeon, sure I took some magic classes for the spells I use (mostly fire based.) and others that would help me in my day to day game life as well as basic combat classes (which I took along with magic classes when I had to abandon my blacksmith class levels.) but whenever there's a dungeon assault I've been feeling this sense of heaviness that would make me feel like a burden others since I wasn't as strong as them more like crafty in a sense (haha puns) and although I don't feel like a burden now, I feel like the others in Fairy Tail look at me like someone powerful when I'm not really unlike Momonga or Touch me, although it isn't a bad thing I feel like I don't deserve it… maybe I do but who knows?...I sighed as I forked a piece of chicken under my bandana and into my mouth.

' _I wonder if the others are here or nearby…..'_ I smiled as the Guild started getting louder and louder as everyone who went missing asked everyone who didn't go missing what had happened for the last 7 years ' _It feels good to be in a Guild again especially in a new world but I just wish I could see my friends again.. Well maybe not Flatfoot but beggars can't be choosers.'_ I chuckled as Makarov and Wakaba sat beside me with drinks in their hands.

* * *

 **-Somewhere near Magnolia-**

 **:With Yamaiko:**

 _ **Hours before Aman joined Fairy Tail, 3 others had just woken up the same time he did in an unfamiliar forest facing towards the clear blue sky while another one is beginning to wake up for the shock of her life.**_

"Ugh.. who opened the curtains? It's the weekend my students can wait until monday." I heard a familiar chuckle

"Yamaiko-Sensei your curtains are not open… your outside!" I opened my eyes seeing a clear blue sky with trees around me or rather us since I got into a sitting position before I stood up noticing my sister who also stood up and a samurai who looked familiar who remained sitting in Buddah-like position casually leaning on his weapon which looked like a katana, before I realized I smelt something turning I saw Flatfoot cooking some fish over a fire-wait Flatfoot?

"Wait what is going on here?" Flatfoot turned to me as he casually roasted some fish over the fire

"I don't know what happened Yamaiko-Sensei, but apparently we remained in our avatars and got transported somewhere." I gawked at Akemi

"How's that possible? I thought the game ended." Flatfoot sighed as he removed a fish that hung over the fire before he handed it to the samurai.

"It did remember? We all saw the countdown reach 0." The samurai began chewing into the fish with relish

"Mmmmm…. Feels weird being my avatar yet having sensations from IRL." The samurai licked his lips as I raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" the Samurai burped before he explained

"Well you see after the game had ended instead of seeing our rooms and such we saw endless darkness right?" I nodded remembering how we all had closed our eyes as Momonga had said the final farewell I had opened my eyes expecting to be in my room "Well somehow we ended up in this forest still in our avatars and feeling sensations from our "human" bodies observe." he pinched my arm which didn't hurt as much since I wore my cloak

"Ow! Wait.." The samurai nodded

"You see?" he then barked for another fish, Flatfoot sighed before he handed him another one before he said to me

"Although I've said I prefer flat chested girls," the samurai muttered "guys." Flatfoot glared at him "you've gotten busty and slimmer since we woke up, but you're still freakin' tall." I looked down and realized I only saw tips of my yellow shoes which reminded me of my real life bust I flushed slightly before I realized that my face was the same as my real life one, Akemi noticed my wonder.

"Yes sis although we did remain in our avatars some of us have taken our real life appearance just like you and Takemik-kun, my guess is wherever we had ended up changed us physically." She gestured at the Samurai, I spit-taked at his appearance since I was used to his skull like face with ivory fangs and horns as well as his exposed innards (which still grossed me until the end of Yggdrasil.)

"Yep this is what I look like in real life combined with my avatar, not expecting a man-bun were you?" he had the typical look of a real-life samurai except with red horns, ivory fangs and a very thick black beard giving him a demon-samurai look

"I was expecting something… less." A visible red tick appeared on Takemik's head

"What's that supposed to mean?" I giggled

"Oh nothing~" he narrowed his eyes at me before he continued eating before saying

"Although you do have the look of a kindergarten teacher," I rose an eyebrow

"Where are you going with this?" Takemik looked at me with a serious look

"You must have caused a lot of nosebleeds and red faces during your time there." I tried to recall the times when my students had nosebleeds and red faces, it took me a bit before I remembered that they would usually happen whenever I hug the kids goodbye, I flushed in embarrassment before I approached Flatfoot who handed me a newly cooked fish on a stick before I took small bites of it

"Soo *munch munch* where'd ya get the fish besides the obvious *munch munch*." Flatfoot looked crestfallen

"I was hoping you were going to ask where I got the fish and I was going to reply with "I got it from the sky! Duh." But that failed," he sighed "I got fish from a river nearby, there were some unused poles so I decided to fish while we waited for you to get up." I threw the used stick into the fire which made it rise slightly

"Wait I was the last to get up?" I felt an itch on my head which I decided to ignore for the moment

"Yes, Akemi-Chan woke up first and quickly assessed our situation which she explained and demonstrated," he gestured towards his face where a red welt in the shape of a hand was seen, I raised my eyebrow in suspicion

"What did you do? You little pervert." He flinched away slightly (sadly not as much as he would with Bukubukuchagama whom he often compared her to his department chief.)

"U-uh when s-she t-told me-e th-is was-sn't a-a d-dream I-I di-dn't be-believe her and smacke-d h-her b-bot-tom earn-ing a-a slap." He said fearfully before he shrieked as Female Sensei Iron fist of wrath to her full size before I crouched to his height (it took a bit to do so.) slightly flicked him on the forehead sending him flying into a tree

"Oops~ I'm sorry." Flatfoot groaned before he said

"I said I'm sorry ok!" he got himself out as Akemi giggled, the itch started again before I decided to remove my hat, which released my natural light golden brown hair (my sister had the same except it was shorter matching her characters hairstyle which was a pixie cut.) which came tumbling down until it reached my chest (like mine did in real life.)

"Oh… So that's why it was itchy up there." I brushed my hair away from my face as I looked around

"So does anyone know where EXACTLY, are we?" I glanced at Flatfoot who edged away as he ate his fish

"No idea, there's many unfamiliar Flora as well as some Fauna around here, Remember the weird lizard-like pink thing with rainbow scales we saw pass by earlier FlatFoot-Kun?" he nodded before he explained

"We saw them before Takemik-san woke up, they basically looked like lizards except their backs were red where the rainbow scales were located and they had a small horn on their snouts as well as cloven hooves." I tried imagining it and drew a blank

"Can't really imagine it."

"Aren't you a Kindergarten teacher Yamaiko-Sensei? Doesn't one of your students draw something weird with like yellow or green or pink?" a red tick appeared on my head as Flatfoot said something silly about my students

"Don't be rude to my students you haven't met yet Flatfoot-kun they're excellent artist in their own right."

"Key word, Excellent artist in their own right." He deadpanned before Takemik wacked him in the head with the blunt end of his katana (thankfully not cutting him in half)

"Hey don't antagonize Yamaiko-sensei she may not be as scary as Bukubu-chan but you do not want to mess with her, even if she's our healer." I gave him a small smile as he gave me a thumbs-up

"So what now? We surely can't stay here, none of us know the spell Nature's shelter and I doubt we could make warm blankets with the local Flora here."

"So follow the river until we find civilization?" everyone nodded before Takemik got up and hid his katana in his armor while Flatfoot stamped out the fire (which caused a burn, I healed it quickly before he could scream attracting something.)

"Why would you do that you idiot?"

"I forgot we weren't in a game anymore ok? Jeez give a short guy some slack ok?" I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance before I said

"Lead the way Frodo." Flatfoot grumbled something incoherent before he gestured for us to follow.

 **Later**

"Why'd ya have to make me the mama duck?" Flatfoot asked as he led us following the river

"Because you're small and look weak and anything that would attack us would go after you first?" Takemik chuckled as Flatfoot tried to attack him, luckily I held him firm and high in the air before he calmed down

"Stop it you two, we don't want to attract unnecessary attention and the reason why is because if I had lead the troupe you would have been behind me, causing a ruckus like one of my troublesome students would do if they were near their friends or rivals."

"What do you mean, I mean the only ones that would attract attention is your Physique and fatty over there." Takemik cried out in anger

"Hey! I'm not fat, that title belongs to Aman-Kun, besides the only true rival of mine is Touch-Kun." He snickered as we walked along

"Yamaiko-Sensei, Once we reach Civilization what should we do?" Flatfoot kicked a pebble into the river which pissed of a fish with a lump on it's head brandishing it's fin at him before swimming away, I blinked in surprise before I replied

"We ask the locals if they could let us know where we are, and perhaps learn the currency of this place if there is any or if it's different from Earth and Yggdrasil." I remembered how my sister had a theory which she said we might be in a new world, Takemik stroked his beard in thought

"Good idea, but what if they're scared of us?" Flatfoot snickered

"What do you mean? Besides Giant-san," I glared at him (I had to lean far down to glare at him, dammit he's right.) "And if you ignore Akemi-chan's long ears, we look pretty human except you and I doubt Yamaiko-sensei's hat could cover your horns and you don't know the invisibility spell like me and Aman-kun does although I'm better at it." Flatfoot puffed up his small chest like a robin

"Yeah, yeah no need to brag Samwise!" Flatfoot's eye twitched with annoyance because of another LOTR reference which made me giggle (I would read it during my spare time in work.)

As we trudged along nothing exciting happened except for the occasional bat that would accidentally fly into my hair (unfortunately for them they flew farther than they had intended.) we walked for what seemed like hours or just mere minutes before we heard a voice.

"Honestly what do you expect to gain from taking over an old gal like me?" and elderly voiced asked

"WE TAKE LIFE EVEN LITTLE, WE LIVE LONGER THAN YOU HUMAN." Several gorilla-like noises could be heard

"I AIN'T A DAMN HUMAN YOU APE!" several chuckles could be heard

"DON'T CARE!" before Female Sensei's iron fist of wrath of doom collided with it's face knocking him over the trees and into the sky

I looked and saw 3 giant (well Giant to any normal sized human but an inch taller than me.) gorilla-like creatures with green fur everywhere with 5 pink hearts on their arms with purple faces with long chins and ears and abs a wells as fists which were smaller than my gauntlets and pupil-less eyes and small legs and feet (compared to the rest of their body.) surrounding an elderly woman who was slim and tall (to normal people I would assume but I was taller than her by a margin.) with her pink hair tied to a bun which also had 2 bangs that framed her face on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon shaped edges and reddish eyes that matched her dragon-like cloak, she held in her arms some herbs as well as some of the local flora.

"Pardon me Madam." I said politely as I jumped over her and used my gauntlets to send each of the green apes to the stratosphere screaming with tears in their eyes the entire way, I turned to the elderly woman who calmly looked up at me as my gauntlets turned into their normal shape.

"Thank you for the assistance young lady, but I didn't need it, those Vulcan can be stupid as humans tch.. I wonder if humans evolved from them?" she mused as she began walking away.

"Excuse me but I have a question Madam." The pink haired elder turned to me with a questioning look

"What is it?"

"Where exactly is Civilization if I may ask?" before noticing the old woman looking at something behind me, I turned and saw the others had caught up to me

 _ **Earlier**_

" _Sis we should help that ol-" Akemi exclaimed before she noticed that her sister had suddenly disappeared, Takemik sighed shaking his head pinching the bridge of his nose while Flatfoot just sighed_

" _Where did she go?" Akemi faceplamed_

" _To help that old lady of course, we should go-" before they heard screams and glanced up and saw 3 large green apes flying towards the stratosphere before blinking out of sight._

" _Seems like Yamaiko-sensei's got that covered." Takemik and the rest proceeded to follow the direction they assumed she went before they saw her with a pink-haired elderly woman who was telling her something before she noticed them as well as Yamaiko who turned around after noticing that the older woman was looking at something._

 _ **Now**_

"Honestly sis, you could've just waited for us to join you." my sister grumbled at me with her arms crossed over her chest

"Well she isn't known as the Muscle-brained teacher for nothing." The old woman turned to me with an eyebrow raised in confusion

"Muscle-Brained Teacher?" I grinned sheepishly

"The teacher part came from when I used to be a teacher who taught young kids, the muscle-brain part is from the fact I jump into action before I think." The elderly woman raised her eyebrows in surprise

"Pardon me for being rude, but aren't you a bit gigantic to be a teacher? I was about to correct her but then I realized that if I said I was short before she would be baffled I decided on the alternative.

"To be honest I used to be a lot shorter when I was a teacher, as I traveled with my sister and my friends, I grew in size I cannot explain how tho." The elderly woman nodded

"Hmm.. Understandable, now I must ask why do want to know where civilization is? If you came into East forest surely you folks must have come from Magnolia town." We all blinked in confusion before Takemik spoke up

"Well actually madam we came from the other side of the forest, East Forest was it? We were traveling around and we need to find Civilization, shorty here complained about the leaf toilet paper we've been using for a while." Flatfoot was ready to complain but I shot him a glare which scared him into silence

"Sigh… I suppose I could tell you where you should go after all you did assist me, follow me." She then glared at the others, (I'm sure she would have glared at me too but I was far from her line of sight.) "Unless you wanna wander around aimlessly until a forest wyvern has you all for it's dinner!" she proceeded walking away we looked at each other before we followed her deeper into the forest

"Say she mentioned a forest Wyvern, I wanna see one for myself and give it a shock of it's life." Takemik chuckled darkly before I said

"We're not going on a detour to see a dragon wannabe, we must follow her and head to this Magnolia town."

"Ok fine." He grumbled while Flatfoot snickered

"Bad Yamaiko-sensei you let big baby cry-" before he was wacked in the head with a large lump appearing before Takemik carried him over his shoulder

"That should shut him up for a bit." Akemi giggled at the outcome before we followed the elderly woman wherever she was taking us.

 **Later**

After the elderly woman had led us to her house which was a giant green tree with windows and a door obviously, where she dropped off her herbs and other supplies before she came back out and said to us.

"Alright you will want to head west of here for you to reach Magnolia, Normally I would suggest you head to the strongest Guild but the current Guild that represents Magnolia are a bunch of morons and jerky idiots, anyways I suggest you ask around and look for a Guild called Fairy Tail they should help you out, _if they're able to that is_." She murmured out the last one, we looked at each other with slightly shocked looks ' _There's Guilds here too?'_

"Thanks for the help, but I must ask, when you said current guild that represents Magnolia does that mean that this Fairy Tail Guild used to represent Magnolia town?"

"I shouldn't say anything about it but yes they did but after their strongest members disappeared 7 years ago they've been in shambles and the Current Guild drove them into a distant tavern South of their old guild which is near the coastal area of Magnolia they made into a Guild which The Current Guild would demand payment and would beat up the members if they didn't pay early." She trembled angrily slightly before she sighed sadly before she noticed that we were still standing there before a red tick appeared on her head

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE, YOU ASKED FOR DIRECTIONS TO MAGNOLIA WELL THEN GET OUTTA HERE! BEFORE I INTRODUCE YOU TO MY BROOM" she yelled comically waving a broom out comically before Flatfoot (who suddenly woke up due to the shouting) and Akemi shrieked in fear before dashing west almost leaving me and Takemik behind

"Well… Thank you for your assistance Madam." Me and Takemik bowed respectively towards her, before she gave us a small smile said

"I forgot to introduce myself I'm Porlyusica may I ask what are your names and your companions names before you leave?" I nodded

"My name's Yamaiko and this is Takemik." we both bowed towards her before Takemik said

"And the two who ran in fear are Akemi and Flatfoot, Pardon us but we must be off before we lose them!" he bowed to her again before he ran ahead I followed suite and waved goodbye to Porlyusica-san who smiled at me as she retreated into her house mighty broom in hand.

 **A little later (After Aman had joined Fairy Tail and finished Dumping Twilight Ogre.)**

After we had reached the others (poor Takemik was tuckered out he nearly collapsed, I quickly rejuvenated him as Flatfoot chuckled at him before I bonked him out again.) we walked on until we came into the edge of the forest and saw the giant town of Magnolia

"Gotta admit that's one big town, bigger than the ones in Yggdrasil." Takemik scanned the area with an unconscious Flatfoot on his shoulder

"Let's get to the coast and head south, since I recall that Porlyusica-san said that their current base of operations is located at their old guild building which is in the coast."

"You mean that?" Takemik pointed at the largest building which was at the coast

"Perhaps that's the one, let's head there."

"And if it's wrong place? What then?"

"We could always ask the locals if they know where Fairy Tail is."

"Alright let's head out!" Takemik proceeded to walk ahead with a dangling unconscious Flatfoot in tow as me and my sister followed them.

* * *

 **Well I hope you like this first chapter for this story so far…**

 **If you did leave a review, a fave or a follow**

 **Those are always appreciated!**

 **If you have any questions just ask in the reviews and I shall answer them!**

 **Toodles and see you all Next time in**

 **FAIRY OVERLORDS!**

 **and if your wondering, Yes I will be using Tier Spells on each character (from overlord) giving them different ones depending on what suits them as well as what fits they're character (like name or look) or what abilities they have already (like Yamaiko who is the healer while Takemik who uses swords and his name is that of a Japanese god of Thunder and Swords, for example.) I shall be also adding more spells but that will be explained in Chapter 2**


	2. 2: Dolls, Celestials and More Mages

**Salutations higher life forms! OMG thanks for the many favs and follows as well as views on my story due to the first chapter I'm so happy to know that you guys like it and I hope you like this chapter and the story itself I honestly can't thank you all enough! And as always R & R as well Overlord and Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **To clear some things up**

 **Since Earthland is nothing like Yggdrasil or The New world Levels and Karma won't exist (although our heroes will find out later than sooner except for Momonga who will most likely notice this sooner.) but that doesn't mean that Our Heroes aren't powerful, they'll still be OP as heck but their magic will be "The same but also different" they'll also need "training" so to speak and their appearances won't affect how they think, Feel and act unlike with New World did with Ainz or Momonga as I like to call him part of the reason is because their avatars and real-life selves merged together so Momon would sound like his real-life voice, (although they will grow into a better version of themselves in a good way including Momonga thanks to Touch me and another little person.) Summoning will also be different but I can't tell you how it will work,(But so sorry to those who wanted Death Knights and all that from Momonga.)**

 **I will also be taking some inspiration from Dungeons and Dragons for spells, gear, class skills etc. so you might see some D &D references here and there (the spells will change on how they work since they'll act like Fairy Tail spells, They'll act as Yggdrasil Spells since we don't know all the spells from Yggdrasil yet.) as well as some other MMMORPG games and I will also be adding some abilities from the New world peoples and NPC's to our heroes that fit their class.**

 **Also some of the others will not be joining Fairy Tail (some will not immediately join FT while others will only visit and will join other guilds but will help out with a fight against "someones".)**

 **And since the votes are clear Ancient One will be a golem while Wish III would be an angel which type? You'll find out early in the story and I have decided to give the Paladin Class (Since a paladin is basically a cleric who doubles as a Warrior But Wish didn't play as a Tanky warrior.) to Wish III whilst giving Ancient One the Battle/Chef class (although Ancient One is more focused in the Chef part but he ain't no slouch in the warrior magic caster side and his defence in the game was near level to one of a Tank class.).**

 **Here are the results if you're wondering (for those who didn't vote and don't know.)**

 **Wish III: Angel, Ancient One: Golem – 8 votes  
Wish III: Dryad, Ancient One: Nephilim – 7 votes  
Wish III: Wolf-like Djin, Ancient One: Automaton – 6 votes  
Wish III: Dullahan, Ancient One: Dryad – 5 votes **

**And as always.  
"Speech" or "Quote Unquote"  
'Though'  
*action*  
[Magic Spell name.]**

* * *

 **-Previously-**

After we had reached the others (poor Takemik was tuckered out he nearly collapsed, I quickly rejuvenated him as Flatfoot chuckled at him before I bonked him out again.) we walked on until we came into the edge of the forest and saw the giant town of Magnolia

"Gotta admit that's one big town, bigger than the ones in Yggdrasil." Takemik scanned the area with an unconscious Flatfoot on his shoulder

"Let's get to the coast and head south, since I recall that Porlyusica-san said that their current base of operations is located at their old guild building which is in the coast."

"You mean that?" Takemik pointed at the largest building which was at the coast

"Perhaps that's the one, let's head there."

"And if it's wrong place? What then?"

"We could always ask the locals if they know where Fairy Tail is."

"Alright let's head out!" Takemik proceeded to walk ahead with a dangling unconscious Flatfoot in tow as me and my sister followed them.

* * *

 **-Now-**

 **:With Wish III:**

 _ **Around the same time Aman, Yamaiko and company had woken up in Magnolia/near Magnolia, a certain Iron Golem and Cherubim Gatekeeper had woken up in an unfamiliar place.**_

As Yggdrasil had ended I was faced with endless darkness before I could "see" a faint light (Since I still had my eyes closed.) It was probably my automatic light-switcher which would turn on the lights whenever I was done with my gaming session (I had installed it after I had bought the gaming equipment for Yggdrasil.) I raised my hands to my face to remove the headgear but instead of feeling something metallic I felt something furry, I reached down to the area of my eyes where the headgear would be located before I felt my eyelids which also felt furry too.

I opened my eyes to a blue sky instead of my lit room, surprised I tried to get up but felt like I was carrying something on my back, when I turned to look at what was on my back I caught a glimpse of a large smoky-gray figure which resembled a large knight except with a hatch on its chest making his body resemble an old stove while his head was circular with four holes on the side while his top was flat you could've landed a paper airplane on it, the large figure looked like my friend Ancient One before I turned to look what was on my back I paused for a second before I turned to where I glimpsed at the figure

It was Ancient One… Wait Ancient One? I thought Yggdrasil had ended.., perhaps The devs decided not to shut it down?

' _But then didn't I and the others see the countdown go down until zero?'_ I pondered on this before I realized

' _Wait if Ancient one's in his avatar that means..'_ I looked down and saw my armor which was known as The Angelic Crusade which looked like silver armor with Pure golden lining every edge of the armor including the separate plates which protected my gut and in the center of my chest was a ruby which was circled by golden vines, Thanks to its shininess (Because it was clean and it imitated a soft yellow light which is barely visible due to the sun.) I managed to see my reflection clearly.

It was my lion head complete with the flowing mane that the Cherubim Gatekeeper Angel race had except it or rather I had a beard that resembled my real-life beard that reached my snout to my hair and instead of loose white hair, it was brown like my hair that must have what I've felt earlier.

Wait… Felt? I placed my hands on the ground and raised myself up and scanned my surroundings, me and Ancient one (who is still laying on the ground.) were standing or laying in Ancient's case on a smooth rocky surface with mountains surroundings us except for one portion of our location which instead of mountains it was a vast forest with great oak trees and some unfamiliar fauna around, I was honestly confused and a little worried before I thought

' _This must be some kind of dream, I'll test myself if this is a dream or not.'_ I pinched myself on the nose which let a yelp escape from my mouth.

' _Wait if I felt pain then that means…. This isn't a dream!'_ I paced around feeling something that was dragging behind me before I heard a snort

"Ugh… who turned on the lights?" My eyes widened as Ancient One got up and looked around before he noticed me

"Wish-San…..?" I couldn't tell his expression due to his expressionless face which resembled a Paladin helmet, but his tone suggested that he was confused.

"Yes it is me Ancient-san." Ancient One gasped before he looked around in a panicked manner.

"WaitwhereareweandhowareyouhereandwhyareyouinyouravatarfromYggdrasil." I held up a hand to calm him

"Slow down Ancient-san," he slowly calmed down taking a deep breath (I could tell from the way I could hear him drawing in a breath before releasing air.) and looked at me "Now I want you to talk more slowly." Ancient One nodded before he said

"How are you here, and why are you in your avatar from Yggdrasil? I thought the game had shut down." I couldn't think of a way to explain it since I didn't know myself but I decided to give it my best shot

"From what I can tell, Yes Yggdrasil did shut down but instead of us opening our eyes to our rooms in the Real world we opened them here, I don't know exactly where here is tho… and I don't know how I am in my avatar but I can tell you this,It feels like this is the body I was born in, like I can actually feel and smell everything like my real world human senses have been added to my Yggdrasil character." I was surprised myself and I could tell Ancient One was surprised too due to the fact that he remained silent for a minute before he walked up to me and petted me on the head and rubbed it like I was some housecat or something

"Hey knock that off!" I growled at him which shocked me slightly since it sounded like a real lion's growl, it also seemed it surprised Ancient one as he took a step back

"Sorry, I just had to make sure this wasn't a dream, I would have pinched or hurt myself but then I realized my avatar's race was a golem so I decided to go for the alternative since if I did "hurt" myself I wouldn't feel the pain but I thought I might be able to feel other things like fur or metal, so I decided if you would react to it, it would confirm my suspicion since I also felt your fur which I gotta say is very smooth must be that Angel race eh?" Huh that was actually good logic, I smirked slightly at his comment before I stood there silently thinking about what happening and what had caused our current "predicament." before Ancient One coughed to gain my attention

"Um.. Wish-san?"

"Yes Ancient-san?"

"Doesn't your avatar usually have its 2 wings up while the others were folded around you?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?" I seemed like an odd question to me since Ancient One has seen what my avatar looks like multiple times

"They're not." I turned and noticed that all 4 of my wings were raised and stiff still, must have been the pressure of my body on them.

"Ah so that's why I felt earlier." Ancient One tilted his head in confusion

"Oh what I meant by that is when I tried to get up earlier and I felt like something was dragging me behind… Huh I wonder.." I tried moving them slowly like I was lifting a heavy bag, they reacted moved slowly before they flapped harder causing dust to fly before I felt a cool breeze around me and found myself among the clouds with my wings that were flapping so hard I was surprised I hadn't risen higher.

As the strong cool wind between me and my wings whirled around and the smell of fresh air I thought to myself _'if this isn't Real-life and Yggdrasil does this mean we're in another world?'_ I doubted my thought before I heard a cough from below and I looked down and saw Ancient One looking up at me with his foot tapping impatiently, he was most likely causing a small earthquake around him, I sighed before I thought

' _But wait, how on earth do I get down?'_ I hovered in the air in thought before I decided to tuck my wings in and flew straight down towards Ancient one who abruptly stopped tapping his foot before he quickly moved out of the way in panic before I realized I was coming down as fast as a crashing meteor.

' _Oh sh-'_ before I crashed into the ground making a crater and sending rocks and dust into the air.

As I laid there in pain and twitching with my wings stuck straight up and bent in weird places and my hair sticking up on end, Inoticed a dark shadow was looming over me and looked up slowly and saw Ancient One looking down at me shaking his head

"Tsk, tsk honestly Wish-san I know you just tested your wings but didn't you think ahead of what would have happened if you went straight down with your wings folded?"

"A-and w-wh-hat a-are y-you s-some k-kin-d of w-wi-ng m-master?" I felt my broken bones healing quickly thanks to my angel race whilst my wings were straightening themselvesback into place

"No, but I'm pretty sure meteors land softer than you did." I decided to ignore the quip, raised my hand up to Ancient One who grabbed it and helped me out of the crater I had created.

"Thanks for the assistance Ancient-san." Ancient one nodded before I looked down and noticed that my armor was very dirty, Ancient one noticed this as well.

"You only have yourself to blame." I grumbled before I used the Clean spell on myself.

"I know." before I heard voices coming from above, I looked up and saw a large school of flying blue fish with yellow wings attached to their heads and large pink lips with their eyes bulging flewpast us saying

"I can fly!"

"You can fly!"

"Can you fly?"

As the fish flew above us we looked at them for a second before we turned to each other in confusion

"Yep that confirms that we're in another world." Ancient One looked at me with confusion

"I had this thought while I was in the sky that Earth doesn't have this clean and fresh air and Yggdrasil doesn't have the capacity to actually feel things in the game so I thought that maybe we're in another world." Ancient One nodded in agreement before I felt my stomach growling, Ancient One turned to me before I coughed and said

"You didn't hear anything." Ancient One chuckled

"Why don't ya fly up there and catch a few of them, I'll cook that ones you catch for ya," He opened the hatch on his chest where he cooked/baked food thanks to his Golem Race combined with his Chef class (and due to Aman whom adjusted Ancient Ones body to fit his class.) "But this time don't make another crater." I grinned sheepishly before I let out a roar (I wanted to see if I could do it ok.) and flew up to go "fishing" I roared at the school some of the fish flew away in fear while others died of freight and fell which I quickly grabbed after a few minutes I had scored 10 fish and flew down to Ancient one this time landing okay-ish (since I didn't make a crater although dust still flew.)

"Not bad but please don't dirty me again." Ancient cast the **[Clean]** spell on himself before he opened the hatch on his chest which caught fire and I dumped the fish inside him before he closed the hatch to work his magic.

After a few minutes Ancient one reopened his hatch and grabbed out 10 roasted flying fish I waited for him to place it in a plate before I realized

"You don't have a plate on you."

"Well duh, I don't go out often in Yggdrasil so I don't usually carry my cooking supplies and my chef class doesn't have spells remember?" I sighed

"Doesn't your food usually appear on plates whenever you make food? Even if you don't have a plate on hand?" Ancient one remained silent for a moment

"That was in Yggdrasil which was a game, it wouldn't make sense if a plate suddenly appear on the food then disappeared when the consumer has finished eating in real life." I nodded in agreement

"You're not wrong, but it would have made it easier." I said before I grabbed a fish from his hand luckily his hand was clean.

As soon as I took a big bite of the fish I instantly regretted it, Due to Ancient Ones ability to make food taste like their original taste but enhanced (Like making a Roasted pork with honey taste like enhanced pork with honey and roast making it taste heavenly well heavenly in a game sense.)I spat out the bite I had taken and quickly grabbed the rest from Ancient one's hands and opened his hatch and burned them while I walked over and grabbed a rock and smashed the bite I had spat out.

"What the hell was that about?!" Ancient One demanded after he had gotten over his shock

"Those were some _Very_ bad fish, and no it wasn't your cooking at least I don't think it was." Ancient One closed the hatch on his chest before crossing his arms over the chest

"You could've made me taste them you know, now I feel offended as a Chef."

"Sorry Ancient-san but it was necessary as soon as I took a bite of that fish I-I can't really explain how it tasted… just know that the fish tasted bad." Ancient one sighed

"You do recall you can use your purify food and drink spell right." I mentally facepalmed at myself but said

"I doubt that spell would do anything against that foul fish." Ancient one just shrugged before saying

"So what now?.. I mean we can't stay here, we don't have supplies and I doubt you would want to eat the fish again." He glared at me although I couldn't really tell due to his expressionless face but I could sorta tell he was glaring at me with the aura I felt from him

"We should probably head through the forest and maybe see if there's a settlement on the other side."

"What happens if the peoples in settlements get scared of us? I mean we don't exactly look human."

"Nor are we that grotesque, and besides I doubt that we'll be the strangest thing someone here has seen, if there's flying fish in the sky." Ancient one shrugged

"Perhaps let's just see for ourselves." A light bulb flickered on in my head as I thought

"Before we go, I should probably cast Find The path spell perhaps there's another way we could go to find civilization." Ancient nodded

"Good idea." Before I casted the spell and it failed I facepalmed physically

"I forgot that I have to be specific when trying to find the safest way to a certain location." I grinned sheepishly as Ancient One facepalmed

"Let's just go."

* * *

As we walked through the forest (or really I had to walk slowly due to Ancient Ones slowness and his inability to use a flying spell.) we trudged on for a while looking for a path or something related to that, my stomach growled on as we walked, As I opened my mouth to let out a yawn something flew into it nearly chocking me, after spitting out the object that turned out to be a bat that looked at me for a second before it flew away screeching in fear, I glared at Ancient One who held a hand to his chest as he laughed out loud.

"We'll shall not talk about this, am I clear?" Ancient One continued to laugh before he said

"Crystal" I narrowed my eyes at him before we went on our way keeping my mouth shut throughout the duration of the walk.

Later we found an almost invisible dirt trail that lead us to a seemingly small but "peaceful" village which had short one-story houses with the same red and blue colored roof and wooden walls and porches strangely no one seemed out and about we walked deeper into the village before we heard a shout and quickly hide behind one of the houses luckily it was next to the road we were traveling in and it had no windows so we were sort of covered.

" **Maguilty Rays!** " a female voice cried out before a loud bawk sound could be heard

"That nearly took off my feathers-peron! **EggBuster-Peron**!" I heard the sound of something jumping (Thanks to my acute sensory abilities.) before I looked up and saw a large anthropomorphic chicken wearing a black apron and black shorts on its neck there was a black mask that had half a smile and half of a frown on sort of like the Theatre masks but combined, it spread its wings revealing arms underneath before opening it's beak releasing a volley of eggs towards the direction he was facing before he went back down

"You'll have to do better than that Kawazu, **Maguilty Sodom**!" A girlish laugh could be heard before another female voice said

" **Hair shower: Iron Wall**!" before a flurry of hair which seemed to be made of Iron rose in the air quickly before descending down to form a wall around where I had seen the chicken man had landed.

"Thanks for the Assist Hagane-peron."

"You're welcome Ally Kawazu let's handle this pink-haired bimbo, Sir Faateer and Ally Yomazu and Lamia are taking care of The blue and black haired losers hehehe, **Hair Shower: Bear claws**!"

" **Heavy Egg Rain-Peron**!" I looked to my side worriedly before I noticed that Ancient One was gone, I flew up and saw the chicken man jumping up and preparing his attack while a large metal bear which was made from iron hair originating from a slender woman who had pale eyes, almost making her seem blind, she wore a long black sleeveless-shirt with a v-shaped opening revealing her "goods" and pants with matching boots the same symbol that was on the chickens neck was present on her shoulder, her attack wasgoing straight for a woman who had pink hair that reached down to the middle of her back ending in a ponytail and red eyes, on her head she wore a set of brown earmuffs, she also wore a red dress with a golden trim around her neckline which exposed some more"goods" that Peroroncino would have loved with a short skirt and a yellow ribbon tied to her waist, she wore black stockings and brown boots as well and to be honest she had the most original design among the three, as the metal bear and a barrage of eggs approach the woman who looked ready to attack Ancient One suddenly appeared in front of her and used The **[Greater Magic Shield]** spell.

' _That's the Ancient-sama I know, the one that charges headfirst into danger!'_ I then said

" **Slow**!" I felt the need to shout it, since it seemed that the magic users here shout out their spells, an arcane circle appeared on my hand and on top of the chicken man before he let out a very slow Bawk and descended slowly

"Ally Kawazu, what has happened to you?" another arcane circle appeared on my hand appeared as I prepared to use the spell **Holy Ray** on the slow fowl

"IIIIII Dddddoooo-" He began to say before he got blasted by my ray (It usually pierces the target, but perhaps my magic has changed.) as I removed the **Slow** spell on him causing him to crash into a nearby house normally, thankfully it was empty and there was little furniture to destroy.

"Ally Kawazu!" The woman rushed over to the fallen bird who groaned in pain before fainting with little flying chickens flying around his head, the woman looked stunned at first before she growl in anger before she looked around until she spotted me flying above them, Her eyes narrowed in anger as the pink haired woman stared dumbly at Ancient One who still held up the **[Greater Magic Shield]** and at me before Ancient One looked up at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Whoever you are flying pussy cat, you just hurt Ally Kawazu and your Tin-can friend prevented me from killing one of the Crime Sorciere, you SHALL PAY! **Hair Shower: Iron Hurricane**!" Suddenly the woman spun head around as her hair twisted and whirled around until her hair resembled a tornado which she then cackled and threw her head back before she sent her iron tornado towards me from the air.

"I don't think so, **Speed of Zephyr**!" my speed increased and I flew fast enough to dodge the iron hurricane, as the Iron haired woman tried again and again to hit me but to no avail, Ancient One dispelled **[Greater Magic Shield]** he rushed up and used one of his signature spells which was **[Iron Hammer of Righteousness]** and slammed the woman the side causing her to cry in pain as her hair returned to normal as she was sent flying to where the chicken man had crashed earlier.

"Yo Wish-san you good?" he casually leaned on the hammer as I landed beside him not to gracefully as I nearly tripped on a small rock before Ancient One had grabbed my shoulder (He had the **[Iron Hammer of Righteousness]** dispelled when he grabbed my shoulder.)

"You should really practice your landing Wish-sama, you remind me of a goose from this one book I read before." I immediately got the reference and glared at him momentarily before I realized that the woman whom Ancient One had saved was looking at as with awe before she squealed in excitement

"WOW! That was amazing! Youlionwingedguyslowe-" she had talked so quickly me and Ancient one were unable to catch the rest of her sentence, as she took a breath after her talk, I blinked in surprised from who fast and long her talking was while Ancient One coughed uncomfortably before we heard a yell from the wrecked house and saw the same woman except her haired had covered her entire body giving her the appearance of armored knight except her fingers had turned into claws while her "helmet" was shaped like a snarling bear.

"YOU!" she pointed a clawed finger at me, I pointed at myself pretending to be confused.

"Me?" She snarled louder before she cried

"I ALICE STEELHEART SHALL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF AGAIN! **Hair Shower: Iron Whip**!" she charged towards us while some excess hair had formed into whips and tried to lash at us, luckily I still had **[Speed of Zephyr]** on and quickly dodged as Ancient One used **[Greater Magic Shield]** and protected himself from the Iron Whips, Skidding to a halt, She relentlessly attack the magic shield with all her might, luckily it didn't falter as Ancient One kept up the shield

" **Maguilty Sodom**!" The pinked haired woman cried as teal-colored blades appeared and advanced on Alice who stopped her attack noticing the blades and used her iron whips to lash-out and destroy the blades one-by-one a stray iron whip lashed out to the pink-haired woman who cried in pain as it whipped at her stomach.

"FOOLISH MAGE I-" she was interrupted when I charged at her using the spell **[Flame Wing]** tackling her with my wings, at first I was surprised that she wasn't taking fire-damage but I assumed it was her iron hair that made her impervious to it but my attack did causing her to fly past the pink-haired woman before she landed on her feet growling before she yelled

" **Hair Shower: Iron Hurricane**!" her hair "armor" reformed into a hurricane as she tried to attack all three of us, at first I was worried for the pink haired woman but luckily she was okay enough to dodge the attack and was defended by Ancient One who used **[Greater Magic Shield]** once again, As I prepared to use a spell on her, a sudden shout could be heard.

" **EggWall-Peron!** " an egg barrage circled around us before all the eggs hatched forming an egg wall which temporarily gave Alice a way to escape

"That should delay them a bit-peron!" The fowl could be seen jumping away from us carrying A frustrated Alice who thanked him while also berating him for letting her miss the chance for her to kill us. I looked over to the pinked-haired woman who clutched at her stomach wincing before I casted **[Heal]** on her

"Are you alright?" She nodded before she exclaimed

"I better go, those two will be heading back to their base and my friends are in there!" I grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere

"Pardon me, But let us help you, it was obvious you were having trouble with those two especially Miss Alice." The woman grinned sheepishly before she said

"Yeah you're right, Thanks for the assist now come on!" I released her hand as she ran into the direction where The Duo had escape before she realized that the egg wall was still there.

"I believe there's an egg wall in front of you." she gave me a comical irritated look

"You think?" Before she walked up to the egg wall and took a bite out of it, I blinked it surprised and asked

"Um wouldn't the eggs be raw?" The woman shook her head as she chewed her way out, I turned to Ancient One hopefully with my hands together in prayer and my stomach growling louder, Ancient One chuckled before he gestured for me to head to town. I grinned before I started to devour nearly half of the entire wall before Ancient One said

"Don't eat the entire wall you feathery furball, I'll get some of the eggs for my cooking." The woman turned to the Huge iron golem with slight shock on her face

"You're a cook?"

"Despite me looking like a giant knight, I'm more of a chef than a fighter but I'm no slouch at being a fighter." If Iron golems could grin smugly I bet Ancient One would

"You can prove it to me later, right now my friends need help, Come on!" she ran towards the way the duo had ran to while I followed along with her while Ancient One grabbed some pieces of the egg wall and put them inside his chest where the fire inside was unlit for the moment, as he "caught" up to me and the woman he said

"I'm sure Touch-sama would be proud of us." I chuckled as I remember what he would say to all of us.

"I'm sure he would, after all didn't He always say to save someone in trouble is common sense?" Ancient One nodded in agreement, When we reached a house which had a large hole in the middle of it also had no furniture in it strange..,as we approached the hole, we noticed a larger hole that borrowed down as Shouts and yells could be heard from insidethe dark downward hole, The woman approached the hole with determination but Ancient One stopped her.

"What the heck are you doing? My friends need help!" Ancient One nodded

"I know, I can hear you know? I'm stopping you because if you charge in there without a plan you could get hurt, even if we're with you."

"What do you suggest we do then?" she glanced worriedly at the whole as the Shouts continued

"I suggest you stay behind Wish-Sama, I'll cover up your rear, not in a dirty way of course." If Living Iron Golems could blush in embarrassment Ancient One would be at this moment, Likewise the pink-haired beauty flushed in embarrassment, I coughed gaining the attention of the two as I held up a hand and used **[Continual Light]** I dimmed it slightly since we were still outside with the sun shining

"Enough with the chitchat, let's head down before it gets messier down there." The pink haired woman nodded while Ancient One muttered "Jealous." I decided to ignore that and headed down to the dark

As we approached the bottom I could see an orange glow coming from a huge doorway I dispelled **[Continual Light]** to not accidentally attract anybody, as we approached closer I heard a group laughing, I gestured for the others to remain silent and to wait, before one of them stopped and said

"Good work with dealing with the Maguilty Sense Mage you two, With another vermin crushed we have these two to smash before we can continue our operation, we would have continued with it without a problem if it weren't for your partner disclosing our location in Aster town Kawazu." A low female sigh could be heard

"Honestly, if you can't keep a secret at least lie." A bawk-like sigh could be heard

"I thought you learned from you're mistake Yomazu-peron." A girlish giggle could be heard, I assumed it was Alice who had giggled

"It's alright Ally Yomazu, at least we've got this under control." A "heh" could be heard before the first voice said

"Honestly, If you didn't hold back for a minute you would have hurt us, I mean really I know Crime Sorciere has a reputation to destroy Dark Guilds, but to hold back because one of my puppet's pretended to be a hostage was just sad Especially since said Hostage helped in your demise." He cackled then said

"Once we get rid of you, we can finish building what we have been making for the past 5 years, I would tell you what that is but you're about to die anyways so there's no need." Before our female companion brushed past me and shouted

" **Maguilty Sodom**!" Her attack went after the 3 in the middle of a large stone room with torches that casted an orange glow into the room (Whom I was not able to see clearly at first.) who merely dodged the attack while Alice and Kawazu stood there in confusion and slight fear (in Kawazu's part while Alice looked downright murderous.), I sighed before I got beside her along with Ancient One before we attacked as well

" **Hammer of Wrath**!" I directed the spell towards Kawazu who looked at me dumbly before he got hammered by the hammer and sent flying across the large room knocking him out once again,' before I directed **[Holy Shock]** towards Alice who had stood beside an a goat man who wore red armor and had the mask symbol on its helmet who dodged earlier as Alice shrieked as she was blasted by the attack and a cloud of dust swirled around making me unable to see whether she was standing or not, Ancient One went over and picked up the two that were laying on the floor badly wounded, One of them was a man with blue spiky hair who wore a long dark clock with golden trimmings, white bands around the arms two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight fitting shirt and loose grey pants tucked in boots, the other was a female who looked very pretty (What's with women in this world? They're like supermodels or something.) Who wore a tabard-like garment that exposed her back which had a blue symbol that looked like a J except with a wizard hat and a vaguely skeleton/human head, she also donned long black boots leaving her thighs bear (Peroroncino would be in heaven now.) I went up to them as they laid on Ancient One's shoulders before using **[Heal]** on both of them removing the wounds and scratches on their bodies, they gasped in air before they jumped off Ancient Ones shoulders and landed behind the pink-haired woman who glared at the group who looked at us with confusion and surprise, she then noticed that the two were no longer on the floor and turned to see them in front of her with their arms raised in an attack stance.

"Wa-wait Ultear, Jellal! They're friends! They helped me with Kawazu and Alice and got you two up to full heal!" she pleaded with her friends who lowered their hands and turned to us with their eyes narrowed in suspicion

"What she said was true, we're here to help you out."

"Mhm.. a little gratitude would be nice." I elbowed Ancient One's stomach area, slightly wincing in pain I said

"Don't be rude Ancient-sama, anyways we're not here to hurt you despite our appearances." The man (who I assumed to be Jellal.) blinked in surprise

"Oh, we didn't think you were a threat because of your looks, believe me looks can be deceiving, We just wanted to make sure you weren't with Doll Face and you weren't keeping Meredy hostage." Now I was the one to blink in surprise

"Doll Face?" The woman (Who I assumed to be Ultear.) pointed towards the still slightly surprised and slightly miffed group behind us who looked at us like Scientist examining a test subject. (The dust around Alice hadn't cleared yet but it was slowly doing so, and luckily Kawazu was still passed out with winged-eggs flying around his head.)

"Those Bozo's with the ridiculous getups over there." I heard one of them snarled at the comment, I nodded with Ancient One who whispered " _A guild?"_ before we heard the man in front who wore a dark robe with the mask symbol on the center, he wore longs boots on his feet, he had spiky black hair with his face covered up in a mask that resembled the symbol on his hand.

"So you got yourselves some allies eh? And Alice I thought you took care of the Maguilty sense mage! I am highly disappointed in you and Kawazu but that doesn't matter right now, Just because an large armored winged cat and a large walking stove helped our "guests" doesn't mean we can't deal with them right boys and girls?" the standing members of Doll faced "Aye!" except for Kawazu who was passed out once again, while Alice roared in anger making the dust around her to dissipate faster revealing that she resembled a slightly lean bear except made of metal and her eyes behind the snarling bear face read "I will burn your molecules into ashes and turn those ashes into ashes." I blinked in surprise but I could understand her point of view (Ulbert had the same look whenever he got into arguments with Touch me.)

"THAT CAT'S MINE, IF YOU ALLOW IT SIR FAATEER!"

"You can have the cat Alice but don't shout you'll wake the others, and our guests are not ready for them yet."

Alice muttered "Sorry Sir." Before Faateer said

"Here let me give you some assistance." He clapped his hands and two spaces on the walls moved and revealed two teens who had the exact same eyes which were grey colored and lifeless with long white hair, they both wore simple black clocks and shoes before they both shouted

" **Take Over: Machina soul**!" a silver glow appeared before their arms were replaced with cannons and their legs and body was covered in metal with red cores in-between their breasts which seemed to have increased while iron horn-like appendages appeared on each side of their heads.

"For a second I thought about not sending the Twins to assist you but seeing you angry made me think twice, after all it's unusual to see you this pissed, especially against an overgrown armored cat." I growled at the comment before Alice giggled

"Thanks for letting me use your dolls Sir Faateer." The woman who had snake-like eyes, long green hair and wore a black snake-skin dress and shoes clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Honestly Faateer is it really necessary for Alice and the Twins to take care of one measly cat, I mean wouldn't it be more wise for them to divide and conquer?" Faateer shook his head

"Although yes, it would be more sensible for them to do it Lamia but you do recall Alice's "limits", Don't you?" Lamia nodded as Alice said

"I don't have limits Sir Faateer, afterall I'm not called the Great Hagane for nothing right?" Faateer nodded

"Indeed, but everyone has limits I'm afraid including you." Alice slightly wilted in his comment while Faateer pointed a finger towards us and said

"Would you ladies be dears and take out these scum for me?, that includes you Lamia." The Twins nodded stiffly while Alice roared in challenge as she got on all fours and charged at us but more specifically towards me

"Get ready." Jellal and the ladies got into a casting/fighting stance, while I held out my hands and tried to summon My shield and Lance, when nothing happened I slightly panicked and thought ' _I forgot this world is nothing like Yggdrasil so of course nothing would happ-'_ before a golden flash appeared on my hands and suddenly My Shield named LionHeart after the spell **[LionHeart]** (Despite its name its main feature was a golden eye in the center.) famous for being known to shield it's user and those who stand behind it from fear and from long -ranged and close ranged attacks (I always thank Aman for making it whenever I use it and he's close by.) and My Flaming Lance known as Tenshi no Kasai meaning Angelic Fire, A holy lance that deals fire/holy damage and can change lengths and size at will. Alice noticed my weapons in hand and giggled as she continued to charge alongside the twins

" **[Requip]** eh? Do you think a measly Shield and a flaming stick were going to protect you're smelly fur from my claws?" she then stood on her hind legs and took a swing at me.

I raised my shield as she swung causing her to grunt in pain due to my shield being tough for her to damage, while The Twins raised their hands/cannons towards the others they didn't say anything as two (or four technically) arcane circles appeared on their cannons and a gray laser shot out from their cannons

" **Magical Barrier**." A large dome with hexagonal features surrounded the others, while I continued my fight with Alice

"Come on Kitty, let me just tear you apart!" I sighed before I raised Tenshi no Kasai as I willed it to increase its size and made Lion Heart disappear making Alice giggle evilly.

"Foolish Ca-" before she was knocked across the room crashing into the wall before her hair went back to normal, Faateer sighed and clapped his hands again

Another small section moved aside as an Elderly looking man who looked like a healer with a large rucksack moved across the room and opened his rucksack and placed something in Alice's mouth.

I looked over and saw that the others were still getting assaulted by the twins who were having no progress in the shield but didn't seem infuriated by it but smiled sinisterly I looked over and saw that Lamia was no longer at Faateer's side and I scanned the room to look for her, I suddenly heard something or someone digging through the ground my eyes widened in realization, before I could warn the others a pillar of what seemed to be poison erupted from the ground. And the Barrier had vanished due to Jellal being affected by the poison, Lamia reappeared beside Faateer who merely laughed and said.

"Good work Lamia, Robel is Alice and Kawazu ready?" The elderly man nodded as Alice and Kawazu got up and glared at us (While Kawazu slightly bawked in panic when he saw my flaming lance.)

The twins fired another shot at the others who dodged the attacks until one struck Meredy in the chest causing her to fly to the wall, she grunted slightly before she said

" **Maguilty Rays**!" Yellow blades flew at the twins who tried to shoot the swords mid-air but were hit by them instead, Ultear then ran past them then shouted

" **Infinite Sphere**!" a sphere appeared on her hand which zoomed towards Faateer hitting him in the stomach before numerous clones of the sphere appeared around him and struck him from all sides causing him to drop to the ground grunting in slight pain, Lamia's eyes widened and she hissed at Ultear before she transformed into a giant black serpent which lunged at Ultear before Lamia twisted herself and tried to strike Ultear with her tail but Ultear said

" **Ice Make:Dalihas**!" A Daliha made of ice appeared in front of Ultear which Lamia struck causing her to hiss in pain before she lifted her serpent head above the flower and a purple arcane circle appeared before her mouth

" **Poison Barrage**!" a barrage of purple bullets struck at Ultear who managed to dodge the attack but then Kawazu appeared beside her

" **Egg-Buster** " the attack struck Ultear who got thrown to the wall.

"Ultear!" Meredy screamed in fear for her friend before she nearly got shot my 4 lazers, the twins had emerged fine despite her attack and charged at her, Ancient One ran up to her using **[The Iron Hammer of Righteousness]** and swung at the twins sending them crashing into the wall and embedding into it.

While the others were fighting I ran to Jellal crouched beside him and quickly casted **[Heal]** before I heard a familiar giggle and summoned my shield as an iron hair tried to strike me.

"Aww… I was hoping to catch ya off guard." I saw that she had used **[Hair Shower: Iron Whip]** as she continued to attack me from all side I heard all the swishing of her hair allowing me to direct my shield wherever she tried to strike me (since the shield was tall not wide.)

"Are you ok Jellal-sama?" Jellal nodded as he got up

"Thanks for the healing spell although I haven't seen that kind of healing, except for a certain Sky Dragon slayer." I raised my eyebrow in confusion and thought ' _You ask this now when I just healed you earlier?'_ I shook my head and said

"We can talk about it later right now we got a fight to win." Jellal nodded before he a pink arcane illuminated below him causing light to appear below him like someone telling a scary story in the dark before I noticed that I no longer heard the swishing of Alice's hair, I got up and saw Alice embedded into the wall opposite from us.

"Telekinesis?" Jellal nodded, before one of the twins flew past us and another dodged yellow blades from Meredy as she shot at her and Ancient One who bellowed

"And Stay down will ya!" I ran past him and used **[Paralysis]** on Lamia who tried to Lunge towards Meredy and Ancient One before she went stiff in her snake form and fell forward crashing into Kawazu who bawked in alarm.

"That was a Dirty trick feather-ball." Lamia hissed

"Agreed-peron!" Kawazu glared at me before he got up and shouted

" **Heavy Egg Bomb**!" a large egg appeared before he fired it at me I dodged it as it exploded, Kawazu continued to fire at me before he clucked

"Stand still-peron!" I raised my hand and used **[Holy Fire]** (The other one that didn't require the ritual mind you.) and directed it towards Kawazu who immediately ran around the room comically while screaming "I'm on Fire-peron!" and various other things before he passed out looking similar to a burnt chicken.

"Hey Lion head, why don't you do a lady a favor and remove this paralysis spell on me?" Lamia asked me sweetly as she laid on the ground, I shook my head and said

"I rather not, but I'll let Ultear-chan take care of you." I stepped aside and let Ultear take care of Lamia.

"Such a gentleman." I winked at Ultear who smiled sadistically at the paralyzed Lamia.

" **Infinite Sphere**!" after the attack finished Lamia had bruises all over her snakey body but she hissed a silent laugh and said

"It'll take more than some balls to-" before I used **[Hammer of Wrath]** on her head causing her to pass out and she transformed back into her human form and I looked around for the healer before I noticed him slumped on the ground unconscious with his rucksacks contents strewn on the floor broken and definitely unusable

"I took care of him already so these guys won't be getting up." I grinned at her before I heard Faateer chuckle darkly

"Seems you've have some of my subordinates beat mages." He looked over to his fallen goat comrade who Jellal had taken care of while Ultear and I had taken care of Lamia, unfortunately Meredy and Ancient One still continued to deal with the twins who didn't seemed fazed by their injuries despite the fact they've been hit multiple times that would knock out a normal man.

"I cannot let you win however." A black arcane circle appeared beneath him as he raised his hands

"If you know the spell **[Transport]** I'm sure you know what I can do to you." Ultear's eyes widened.

"H-how?" Faateer laughed

"Ultear Milkovich the great daughter of the famous Ur, The Time Wizard is surprised of me knowing such Spatial magic when in fact you know Magic which was considered Lost? that's hilarious but my secrets are my own, and from your expression I can tell you're surprised I know who you are." Ultear snarled at him as she tried to charge at him but the twins appeared in front of her and almost blasted her luckily I pulled her out of the way before she could be seriously hurt.

"I'll give you mages 5 seconds before I use **[Transport]** although I want to use the spell immediately I don't want anyone of you to find our secret sooner or later, so I suggest you leave unless you want to _Suffer_." He grinned at us cruelly as the twins held up their cannons to protect Faateer in case we decided to stop him

"Unfortunately he's right, if he uses **[Transport]** it gives him the ability to do whatever he wants to do with us in his own pocket dimension and the mile radius of this spell is huge although I'm not sure how huge it is and I don't want to find out." Ultear glared at Faateer who merely chuckled as my eyes winded in the usefulness of the spell.

' _Smart guy, using his trump card to get rid of us.'_

"Smart girl… Now then let the countdown begin, One." I growled in irritation before I picked up Ultear and Meredy and flew as fast as I can out of the cave while Ancient One and Jellal followed behind

"Two."

As we saw the sky (which was slowly turning orange.) I flew far from the small house which was a secret guild and placed Ultear and Meredy on the ground gently before I flew back to pick up Jellal and Ancient One, if I can carry Ancient One that is.

As I approached them I noticed Ancient One and Jellal headed towards the opposite direction where I had flown the girls, I decided to leave them since it would be easier to let them be since they would go far anyways.

As I flew up high an arcane circle appeared around the house and 3 others as Faateer and the twins walked out before Faateer clapped his hands and the houses and surprisingly the earth had vanished leaving a large crater in the earth like there had been several basements under the base as I summoned my lance and threw it at Faateer who merely looked up at me and grinned albeit it looked tired before he suddenly teleported away along with the twins.

As I landed in front of the crater that Faater had created, I grabbed my lance and it disappeared in a golden flash to who knows where before I noticed that others coming this way before they reached where the hole was and examined it

"Woah that's a deep hole." Ancient One stated

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I thought you said that the radius of this spell was big." Ultear shook her head

"The radius is big, but the caster can adjust the size of the range of his spell but why would he make a dozen basements worth of dirt disappear?" I groaned at the obviousness

"Ancient-sama is affecting you I swear, perhaps a dozen basements were under there." Ultear put a hand on his chin in thought

"But why? I mean besides the attacking, wounding and possibly murdering this guild has done, there have been things that have been reported stolen by this guild, both Lacarima and dolls." I raised my eyebrow at the word Lacrima before I asked

"Wait Dolls?" Jellal nodded

"Unless Faateer's a child at heart or a user of Personification Magic I cannot see why he would need 2000 dolls and the equal amount of Lacrima." Meredy shook her head before Ancient One asked

"What is Personification Magic exactly?"

"Basically it allows the user to create powerful puppets who can use magic and imitate the looks of anybody the user desires." Meredy answered while Ancient One rubbed his "chin"

"Meredy-sama, did you notice that the Twins and the Healer seemed lifeless almost puppet like?" Meredy nodded while Ultear and Jellal as well as I turned to them in confusion.

"They followed Faateer's commands without saying a word, they also didn't seem to react much when we hit them not even a grunt of pain was heard from those two's mouth, and the Priest didn't look like he reacted much from the fight even after he was rendered unconscious."

"So you think Faateer could be a Personification Mage?" I asked Meredy shrugged

"We'll never know that for sure."

"Well we can't track him since he teleported even my acute sense of smell can't smell where he has gone." I sniffed the air one last time but only smelled sweat which I mentally puked at.

"Pardon me for asking, but why did you two help us? I mean you could've just moved on and ignored us." Ultear asked us.

I contemplated on what to say before I decided to tell the truth.

"Although you're right, me and my giant friend aren't like that," Ultear stared at me silently prompting me to continue "Basically an old friend of ours used to tell us "Saving someone in trouble is common sense!" he would always tell us this every chance he got, even scolding us when we did something wrong but we knew his heart was in the right place."

"Although it did seem weird that he was called the Paladin of Pure Silver when he doesn't know a lick of healing spells." Ancient One muttered quietly enough that I was only able to hear it.

"Was this old friend of yours a teacher to you two or something?" Jellal asked before I barked (or rather roared since I have a lion head not a dog head.) while Ancient One snickered

"He wasn't our teacher or related to that, but he was a true friend and a real knight in shining armor to us and others."

"He sounds like a great man." I shook my head

"He's not a man exactly." Meredy raised an eyebrow

"What was he then?" Ancient one coughed

"Unfortunately we don't know for sure since he always wore his armor whenever he was around us." I smirked slightly at the lie Ancient One crafted quickly, Ultear glanced at Jellal smirking who gave her a deadpanned look.

"So what now?" I asked the others who shook their heads

"Since Doll face escaped there's nothing else for us to do except for us to return to Fiore and see if there has been any Dark Guild activity out there."

"What's Fiore?" Both me and Ancient One asked, the others looked at us with great surprise before they composed themselves and said

"Where are you guys from exactly?" Ultear asked her eyebrow raised in suspicion

"Far from here." I answered as bluntly as I could hopefully they would not detect the slight lie.

The others stood still for a moment before Jellal turned to us asked "Will you join us?" A large figurative question mark appear on my head.

"Um what do you mean by join you? Like join you for like a date? Or like a quick dip in a sauna or something?" I chuckled a bit before Ancient One sighed and shook his head at my short antics, while Jellal merely chuckled.

"No no, although that's not a bad suggestion but I was asking if you will join Crime Sorciere." I blinked in confusion while Ancient One merely had a large red question mark appear over his head (figuratively of course.)

"Crime Sorciwhat?" Ultear sighed

"Our Independent Guild Crime Sorciere goal is to eradicate the evil brought upon by Dark Guilds and Zeref." Me and Ancient One rose an eyebrow (or figuratively in Ancient One's case.) in confusion before Ancient One asked

"I'm guessing this Zeref guy is a very bad person if a single guild would make its mission to eradicate him?" Ultear looked Ancient One with slight surprise before she nodded

"Huh, what kind of magic does he do exactly? I and Ancient One haven't been keeping up with history and such because of "huntings"." I said pretending that the Pker's where hunters that hunted us because of our looks, well that wasn't far from the truth.

"Huntings?" I sighed sadly before I confessed

"Before we got like this," I gestured towards my gear and Ancient One "Me and Ancient-sama were hunted for sport from some warriors and mages." I decided to go with mages since it made sense than saying Wizards or Necromancers

"But why would they hunt you two? Unless of course your criminals." Ultear instead of sounding suspicious sounded understanding like she herself was a criminal before.

"We weren't more like Game to them like some common rabbit or buck for them to hunt." I said bluntly remembering the times when I've been struck down by other higher players including other Angels who used to laugh at me, Meredy gasped in shock before Ancient One said

"It's alright, we've managed to take care of ourselves fine partially thanks to our friend Shining Armor-sama." I deadpanned at Ancient One's weird name for Touch me albeit an accurate one "And my cooking!" I groaned and said

"Yes your cooking can restore magic and heal wounds big deal." Ancient One placed a hand over where his heart would be

"I'm hurt Wish-sama." Meredy gawked at Ancient One

"You're food can restore magic?" Ancient One nodded with an air of smugness surrounding him ' _Sigh.. not again._ '

"Indeed, my skills allow my creations to not only heal and restore magic but they also increase strength, speed and vitality." I groaned again

"You sound like a shitty salesman." Ancient One growled and said

"At least my product works!" I sighed

"Yeah you're right." Meredy didn't look as convinced before she could demand something from Ancient One held up a hand and said

"Unless you have ingredients I could use, I cannot demonstrate to you my "magic" until I or you have those ingredients." Meredy slumped in sadness while Jellal said

"Speaking of Magic you did ask What Zeref's magic was right?" I nodded " he used and practiced Black magic to put it simply he created demons, killed all life with a single touch." My eyes winded and I immediately thought of Momonga

' _But Momonga-sama isn't that evil, I mean in the guild he seemed interested in creating not destroying._ ' I looked over to Ancient One who said

"And I suppose we are the ones to take him if he ever shows up? Not that I'm not up for beating some demon to the ground." I nodded along since I disapproved of killing without reason.

"Exactly, and I'm quite surprised by your reaction, most people would flee even mentioning Zeref." I shrugged

"Eh, me and Ancient One have faced worse and no I will not explain." I said hastily the others looked at me quizzically but decided not to ask before we looked up and saw the sky had turned orange, Jellal then said

"So will you join us?" he extended his hand towards me, I looked over to Ancient One who had both of his thumbs up I gave him a lion's grin and shook his hand

"Aye sir! I mean with the prospect of danger and more adventure? We will be honored to join you."

"What's with the Aye sir! In the beginning Wish-sama?" I shrugged

"I don't know it felt right to say it, I can't exactly explain it." Jellal coughed to get our attention then said

"We should go before Night hits." I then suggested

"How about we take a steed to take us to Fiore?" Jellal gave a small smile before saying

"If you can find some then that would be useful." I grinned

"Alrighty then," I held out my hands and a golden yellow arcane circle appeared on my hand " **Find Greater Steed**." And the spell began.

"What sort of spell is this?." Ultear asked me, Luckily Ancient One decided to answer for me since the spell needed my concentration.

"A summoning spell, it basically allows the user to summon a Celestial to serve as his/her mount." I slightly sighed at Ancient One forgetting that the mount can also be Fey or Fiend, The others eyes widened.

"You mean he can summon a Celestial Spirit to serve as his ride without a key?"

"I don't remember how exactly this spell works, Wish-sama will explain after it is complete, but what this about summoning Celestials with keys?"

* * *

 _Somewhere_

 _In a crystalline set of stairs sat a dark-skinned man with short black shaggy hair with wolf ears protruding from his hair, he wore a wolf-skin coat with a grey undershirt and black pants with no footwear of any kind. He was known as Alpha Lupi or Lupi for short, the Grey Wolf Celestial Spirit, although he is not one of the Zodiac's he is still a formidable Celestial Spirit whose key hasn't been found nor bought by any Celestial Mage so far, In the spirit world he is known as wild and fierce towards other spirits but in reality he is a calm and straightforward spirit towards those he considers friends such as Scorpio the Scorpion Celestial spirit, Since he is would rather lazily lay around then go wild except in parties and gatherings of any kind but when duty calls he gets his head into the game and is willing to follow his masters or Alphas orders no matter what._

" _What brings you here Scorpio-woof?" he asked a lean, dark-skinned man who resembled a scorpion and wore a red flower-shaped collar trimmed with gold and wore black shorts that was held by a belt with the Scorpio symbol that acted like a buckle._

" _Eh trying to sorta hide from Aquarius, she's been acting suspicious towards me lately, We are." Lupus raised an eyebrow in surprise_

" _With you flirting with younger spirits I'm surprised she hasn't dumped you yet and whirpooled your ass heck Even the other spirits know about this-woof." Lupus chuckled as Scorpio glared at him_

" _Yo! My heart belongs to my darling but that doesn't mean I can't flirt with the younger ones can't I?" Lupi smacked him in the head_

" _You know how she can be when you're not around." Lupus slightly shook with fear before he sighed_

" _You know I was hoping to avoid Pavo's play about him being part of some crew and saving the world or something like that since I myself am not a fan of play's but I'm extremely bored right now, So I might consider doing that." Scorpio just shrugged and suggested_

" _You can always join me in the Gym if ya want, Hercules will be there as well as Felix you know how he is whenever you're around." Lupi let out a wolfish laugh as he remembered the times that Felix the Cat Celestial spirit always ran away in fear whenever Lupi was around._

" _You know you Zodiacs and some of the other spirits are lucky to have such powerful Celestial Spirit mages to follow, although I don't really care much since it gives me more time to laze around." Lupi gave Scorpio a lazy and satisfied smile while Scorpio chuckled slightly_

" _So you comin or what?" Lupi smirked before he got up_

" _Of co-" suddenly he stumbled on the stairs before he fell onto the ground._

" _Lupi you ok?" Scorpio said walking down the stairs before crouching beside his friend before suddenly Lupi was surrounded by golden light._

 _Lupi's skin turned the same color as the night sky as his clothes suddenly vanished into thin air before fur began growing from his skin which now resembled the night sky with small white stars across his fur along with his constellation slowly stretched across his body before he grew and size and his face morphed into a wolf face before he stood on his four legs before he was transformed into a large wolf that had fur like the night sky except blue and purple like the Celestial world and his constellation was stretched across his body reaching to his eyes which glowed as brightly before he looked down at the dumbfounded and slack-jawed Scorpio before he disappeared in a similar way that Celestial spirits do when they're being summoned except it felt more raw and powerful._

" _What in the great Celestial King's underpants just happened!" Scorpio exclaims after getting over his shock before he grunted._

" _Better go tell the Celestial Spirit King bou't this!" he ran off as a familiar blue-haired woman with a matching fish tail and a blue bra looked at the scene with shock at what happened before she muttered_

" _Did Scorpio say his heart belongs to me?" she then blushed immensely and hearts appeared on her eyes before fainting in bliss forgetting the Celestial-changing event that had occurred._

* * *

As the spell finished before us a large wolf which resembled the night sky with star-like eyes appeared in front of me and stood still for a moment before it shook its head and looked around in confusion.

"Wait, Why am I on Earthland, did a Celestial Spirit Mage pick my key up?" he had a loud voice that sounded louder thanks to my acute hearing which made me cringe in pain for a bit, the Wolf scanned his surroundings before he said

"Where are you Celestial Mage-woof?" he looked around nearly crushing me flat, I turned around and saw that the others had gone white with their jaws slack and their eyes bugged out. I coughed loudly catching the attention of the large wolf

"Uh Hello there! I am your summoner, my name is Wish the Third, what's yours my big friend?" The wolf looked down at me.

"Hello down there, huh you remind me of Leo although an improved version if I must say," The wolf snickered "Names Alpha Lupi but please call me Lupi now you must make a contract with me before I agree to work with you, first of-" Ultear interrupted the celestial wolf.

"H-how w-were you-u a-able t-to d-do that?" she stuttered out while Meredy shook her head in agreement while Jellal continued to look at the large wolf with clear shock and surprise before he muttered

"You summoned a Celestial spirit without the use of a key…" The wolf turned to him with a shocked face and his jaw hanging before he turned to me.

"You summoned me without the use of a key?!" I nodded mutely although I wasn't really afraid of Lupi, I didn't want to anger him.

"T-that isn't possible!" he cried before he ran around panicked before I used **[Sooth]** on him, thankfully he calmed down at laid down.

"How'd ya do it? I'm not even sure a powerful celestial mage could do it unless they wanted to summon the Celestial Spirit King-woof." I was intrigued by this Celestial Spirit King, I told Lupi that I used the spell **[Find Greater Steed]** I explained the basics of it but decided to leave out the part where the steed could be a fey or Fiend.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you summoned me using a spell that summons a Celestial to become your steed?" I shook my head

"Well the spells does that I didn't use it to just summon a steed I also summoned it for a warrior who can charge into battle and carries others on his back to safety or to carry them to victory." This was the truth, I knew that if we were going to head into battle and fight these Dark Guilds and Zeref we would need all the help we could get.

' _And I've got the feeling things will be changing for the better.'_ I thought before Lupi gave me a grin and said

"Then you have my services then Alpha, Now what do you wish for me to do?" he I gestured towards the others

"Can you transport us to Fiore?" Lupi looked over at the others who seemed to have calmed down, before he leaned towards me and said

"I can do that, but what about the giant iron guy there? You can't possibly believe I can carry him all the way to Fiore." I grinned

"Don't worry my friend I've got a spell to ease your troubles." Lupi's ears perked up and he gave me a hopeful grin.

As I went to tell the others Jellal, Meredy and Ultear looked at me with slight awe before I went over to Ancient One who continued to look at Lupi.

" _So a celestial war mount? I'm glad you finally used that spell." I nodded before I asked_

" _Would it be alright if I used the spell_ _ **[Lightweight cargo]**_." Ancient One said nothing before he karate-chopped me in the head, making a large lump appear on my head

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR YOU TIN CAN?!" Ancient One crossed his arms over his chest and snorted

"I'm sorry but I think I misheard you, I think you were saying you were GOING TO USE A CARGO SPELL ON ME!" the others looked at us with confused looks while Lupi proceeded to roll on the floor and laughed

"HAHAHAHA HE JUST CALLED YOU CARGO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." A red tic appeared on Ancient One's head before he marched up to the wolf who immediately stopped laughing at looked at Ancient One.

"Tell you what Lupi, I'm a fair man or golem, Imma give you a 10 second head start before I turn you into grounded wolf and a nice celestial coat." Lupi looked at him with a wide eyed look and a slack jaw before he stuttered out.

"A-Al-lph-ha c-ca-an y-y-ou c-ca-alm y-yo-ur f-fr-riend-wo-woof?" I sighed before I walked over to Ancient One who still looked up at Lupi with an aura of anger surrounding him.

"I didn't mean to call you cargo Ancient-sama, It's just that since Lupi-san is worried that he cannot carry you due to your weight, not that he's saying your fat of course." Lupi nodded vigorously before Ancient One sighed

"Alright I'm sorry for the outburst Lupi-sama, I hope you can forgive me for threatening into turning you into a meal and a coat." Ancient-sama got on his knees and bowed at Lupi who looked at him dumbfounded

"Um what's with the bowing?"

"Well that's how we pay respects to others as well ask for forgiveness to others, believe me when I say that he is genuinely sorry." Lupi got down to Ancient One and nudged him

"Get up, it's alright besides I would just run back to the Celestial Spirit world anyways." Ancient One slowly got up and held his hand out before they shook hands/paws, I glanced at the others who seemed to have a silent conversation before I walked up to them.

"You guys ready to go?" The girls and guy looked surprised before they turned to me.

"Sure, we just need to talk about some things." I nodded in understanding

"I'm assuming you used Telepathy to chat?" I decided to not say the spell **[Message]** since I doubt this spell will make sense or work in this world.

"How'd you know that?" Ultear asked me with a suspicious look while Jellal looked at me with an intrigued look.

"I can tell, with the way you three were looking at each other and no I cannot read your minds or anything of that sort if you're wondering of course." I deadpanned as Meredy sheepishly grinned confirming my statement.

"How long will the spell last Wish?"

"As long as Lupi-sama doesn't get too hurt, when he wants to leave or when I dismiss him." Jellal's eyes widened before he nodded.

"I wanted to ask how were you able to cast a healing spell? I thought it was a lost magic known only to Sky dragon slayers and Sky God slayers." Jellal nodded while a large question mark appeared over my head.

"Indeed and I'm very curious as to how you know it Wish?" he asked as if I was hiding something from them.

"Um what do you want me to say exactly?" Ultear and Jellal had the look that said "Are you joking?" before I sighed

"Look, I'm not a sky dragon or god slayer, I'm just an Angelic Paladin alright." I decided not to mention killing dragons since I doubt the others could handle more info.

"So does that mean you're an angel? You don't seem to be like any angel we've seen before." I grinned jokingly

"What can I say, I'm special." Ancient One face palmed while Lupi laid on the ground snoring.

"You got that right." Meredy deadpanned before Jellal held up a hand

"We can talk more when we reach Fiore for now let's get on Lupi the stars are already showing." He then proceeded to go to Lupi who woke up as Jellal got on before the girls followed suit and got on.

I approached Ancient One who nodded before I casted **[Lightweight cargo]** and he got on, I checked our surroundings before I got on behind Ancient One and Lupi howled before he pounded away with us in tow, towards Fiore.

* * *

 **-In Magnolia, Fairy Tail-**

 **:With Aman:**

 **During the Time when Wish and Ancient One entered the underground guild and Yamaiko and the others approached Magnolia**

"I gotta admit Macao, I certainly did expect you to be willing to wear the big shoes." Master Makarov said to Macao who smirked and replied

"We'll they never quite fit me, let's just say I was keeping them warm for you." I chuckled

"Well with Makarov-sensei's foot size I would say they wouldn't fit you at all!" Wakaba snickered.

"That isn't the point Aman!" Macao cried prompting me and Wakaba to laugh harder before he said "And besides with Makarov back It means I can enjoy a stiff drink." Makarov stroked his beard in thought before saying

"Ooooh? And here I was actually thinking of letting you keep the position." I noted the slight sarcasm as Macao's eyes widened in surprise

"Are you serious?" before Macao started to daydream before he flushed and grinned

"Maybe I can drink and be Master." I facepalmed since I doubt he can be Master while be a drunkard at the same time.

"You're married?!" Erza cried as she talked with Bisca and Azlack, Before I felt someone or something pulling while biting my small claw. I moved my claw and noticed that a blue cat had his mouth on it while he tugged on it.

"Happy! What the heck are you doing to Aman!" a blonde teen (I think her name was Lucy?) cried as Happy continued to chew on my arm before he removed his mouth and said

"Since he's a giant crab I wanted to see if he taste good!" Lucy then ran over and smacked the cat on the head causing a large lump to appear on his head

"You don't eat a guildmate even if he looks like a crab!" Happy let out a "Aye!" before he flew off.

"Speaking of Guildmate, Hey Crabby you owe me a beating since you took out Thibault before I can!" Natsu cried as he brandished his fist towards me, before he was knocked out by Erza who punched him in the head with her armored hand.

"Natsu! It's not appropriate to challenge a newbie so that you can satisfy yourself!" I shrugged and got off my seat and said

"Eh, it's alright besides I want to see what Natsu can do." Natsu then got up and grinned excitedly before his fist was wrapped in fire and he charged towards me, I smirked before I used **[Crystal Wall]** before Natsu can hit me causing him to yell in pain before he shouted

"HEY! I was supposed to be the one to beat you up not the other way around." I dispelled **[Crystal Wall]** as Natsu charged again only this time, I crouched and proceeded to knock him with my big claw (The back end not the sharp end.) across the room as the door opened.

"Wonderful So it seems the rumors ar-" the one who had spoken was interrupted as Natsu went flying into someone possibly the speaker.

"Lyon! Are you ok?" a pink haired teen who wore a revealing outfit crouched next to the person that Natsu had landed on.

"I'm fine, it must have been Grey that knocked the Salamander." The person in question coughed before he said

"Uh it wasn't me it was our newest recruit." A dog-faced teen who wore glasses on his head and wore a sock necklace with no shirt on and wore blue jeans and brown shoes barked in alarm before he said

"A recruit beat up the Salamander? Since when did you have a new recruit-Ooon?" I raised my hands which surprised the group.

"Sorry that was my fault, Natsu wanted to challenge me since I took care of Thibault before he could." A large bald man with a flowing beard and donned traditional Japanese clothing (which I appreciated.) nodded and said

"You have our thanks for taking care of Thibault, He and his lackeys don't deserve the strongest guild in Magnolia." He shook his head before he gave a small smile "Although was it necessary for you to let a wingless dragon fly?" I shrugged

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be there, so sorry to whoever I accidentally hurt using Natsu." I bowed in apology as the person who Natsu had landed on got up after he had gotten him off.

"No need to apologize I said I'm fi-" the white haired young-man was interrupted by Natsu who got up and exclaimed

"ALRIGHT CRABBY I HAD-" before he was knocked out by Erza which in turn made a large lump appear on his head as he let out a groan.

"Natsu he beat you fair and square so shut up and take a seat." Erza glared at Natsu whom immediately got up and went to sit in the nearest chair he could find.

"Aye sir!" he saluted with bullets of sweat running down his face, before the tall man approached me with his hand out for me to shake and said

"Names Jura Neekis, may I ask what is yours my crabby friend." I shook his hand and replied

"Amanomahitotsu but please call me Aman." Jura grinned then excused himself to talk with Gray, I looked to my side and saw the Kinana was walking over to me with a tray of beer.

"Hey Aman do you want some?" I shook my head at the blue haired woman

"No Thanks, This crab isn't a fan of beer but thanks for the offer." I heard gasp and saw that Makarov and Macao jaws had hit the floor while they had turn as pale as paper and looked at me with horror.

"And here I thought you were a man!" Elfman cried (I knew his name since his sister talked with me earlier, she was so fun to talk to I decided that we'll talk again tomorrow.)

"If a woman would drink beer would that mean she would be a man?" I deadpanned

"Totally!" I faceplamed as Lisanna walked over to me and patted my shoulder (she had to tippy-toe since I was taller than her.)

"It's alright just humor him besides I agree with you so don't worry." I nodded before I felt the Itch again, said Itch was to get my hands on some metal and some smithing tools and create some things. After Lisanna walked away, I went back to the bar where Makarov, Wakaba as well as Erza, Mira and Macao were discussing something, I decided not to listen on since I'm not an eavesdropper unlike Flatfoot and Nishik, before Makarov turned to me and asked

"Aman since you were the one who beat up Thibault from Twilight Ogre as well as humiliated them earlier, would you mind if you come with me and the girls to discuss matters with the Guildmaster of Twilight Ogre." I blinked in surprised before I asked

"Why me?" Makarov shrugged

"In case we need more intimidation for them to agree with our terms."

"What are exactly those terms Master?"

"Oh just for them to forget about any payments we're due to them as well as not to mess with us again." He said uncaringly I sighed

"And you think that's going to work." Makarov gave a grin which didn't reassure me.

"I'm sure." Before he proceeded to fill us in on what to do.

* * *

After walking when we reached the building of Twilight Ogre, I was surprised at how the building sort of resembled a Japanese temple including the green arches but what ruined the image was the gigantic horns that protruded from the roof and the chains, as well as the "ogre" face with two crossed spikes.

"Sort of reminds me of home." I murmured quietly as Makarov turned to me, Macao and Wakaba as well as Erza and Mirajane saying.

"Alright Macao, I want you and Wakaba to stay here to keep a look out for any escaping members or Natsu, Mira, Erza and Aman your with me." Makarov then proceeded to walk to the front guild and knocked on the door.

"Alright you three keep a neutral face and don't do anything rash until I do." We nodded before the door opened and a member of the guild demanded why we were there before Makarov told him (or her I couldn't tell.) that we were here to negotiate with their Guildmaster about Fairy Tail's dues before he shouted for others to escort us to their Guildmaster (whose name was Banaboster.)

* * *

 _Several minutes later_

"I'm done playing games old man," I would've described him but I'm going to be honest and say that I've seen demons prettier than him. "I've got nothing else to say to you m'kay?"

"There ain't no way I'm going to back down until your guild pays its debt you owe me." Makarov gave him a placid smile and said

"I would like nothing more than to pay you but I'm sure you're well aware the financial rut we've found ourselves in." I mentally deadpanned _'Like that's gonna work.'_ But remained positive as Mira said

"You're business records seem to have a lot of holes in them." She sounded worried but I knew that was Faux so I nodded in agreement.

"Makes you wonder if we're paying more than what we really owe."

"I concur if you were using that to your advantage to make more money well that would make this guild greedy would it not?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest

"Would you care to explain that?" Banaboster looked at us with clear anger in his face and said

"You tramp you accusing me of fraud or something? And you crab guy you saying our guilds a bunch of greedy bastards huh?" I shrugged

"You said it not me." A red tick appeared on his head before Makarov said

"Not at all, and our friend didn't mean that he just meant it theoretically, and I assure you we can repay whatever we owe with pride and with proper interest." I smirked ' _Not bad master.'_

"Someday." I mentally groaned before Banaboster got up (I still can't get over the yellow-purple color scheme he went with.)

"You startin' to try my patience you little Pissant" Makarov waved his hand to calm him.

"Forgive me that came out wrong," _'you think?'_ I mentally deadpanned "what I mean is perhaps we should start renegotiating our interest rate."

"WHAT" he then bended down and gave Makarov a harsh glare

"I don't negotiate with deadbeat's who rough up my boys and don't pay their debts capiche?"

"You think your tough little man," I glanced over and saw the group the others had beaten earlier with lots of bandages and brusies most noticeable with Thibault who was rolled in a wheel chair with bandages all over his body. "But I'll make you pay for being disrespectful, me and my boys got a reputation to uphold." I mentally grinned ' _I doubt you'll hold that much longer if you keep talking crap about us and master.'_

"Understood." Makarove stated calmly while Banaboster looked slightly surprised

"We came here only to discuss money but we can discuss your reputation as well." I glared at Banaboster along with Mira and Erza who seemed to share the same feelings I've had with this man.

"I have no problem with telling what I think." Banaboster then kicked the table aside in anger

"You wanna go to a retirement home you old geezer." But Makarov ignore him as he continued

"Get payed back for what is owed, if memory serves that's the Twilight Ogre creed," before Makarovs eyes darkened as he glared at Banaboster "Looks like an eye for an eye."

"Indeed," a purple aura had surrounded Erza as she said "And when you think of it those terms you owe us for seven years of property damage and abuse."

"So it seems you owe us, so it seems only fair our guild get payed back for each and every "problems" during that time." I then prepared **[Great Combustion]** on both my hands and my claws as I growled

"Terrible Irony isn't it? and it seems your words have come to bite you back and it's sad that you actually thought that it would work that way you planned it." I felt the heat of the forges surrounding me as I glared at Banaboster who looked at us freighted before Makarov glowed yellow and said

"The suffering my children endured in your hands over the years I wasn't aware brings a tear in my eyes," with every word Makarov grew larger and his voice sounded demonic as Banaboster looked up at him with fear as beads of sweat appeared on his face.

" _ **YOU HEAR ME? SO IF IT'S WAR YOU WANT AND THAT'S ALL YOUR GONNA GET**_." I grinned at powerful giant flames in my hands and claws and the flames lit up my goggles which made me more devilish appeared while Erza had requipped her armor into one that looked demonic and Mira had used her spell **[Take Over: Demon soul]** I learned her title in Fairy Tail was Demoness and when I had asked what her magic was it was that.

Every member started to panic while their master looked up at Makarov with a bit of snot coming out of his nose as more beads of sweat appeared on his face.

We turned to the Twilight Ogre members who looked like they just pissed their pants and wanted their mommy.

Then all hell was unleashed.

* * *

 **What happened next? Well you'll have to figure it out next time.**

 **I wanted to thank all of you again for the support you've been giving this story so far, and if you liked the second chapter leave a fave,follow or a review those are always appreciated if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**

 **So sorry this took so long, I had school stuff to do and I wanted to make this chapter as great at the last one so sorry again!**

 **Now time to answer some reviews!**

* * *

 **Vastal Srivastav: Yes Ainz (or Momonga) is transport to Fiore unfortunately the tomb is not.**

 **Shivanshrivastav00: Momonga will be transported along with Touch me and Nishik to the border of the PerGrande kingdom and although the idea itself is good that's not what I have in mind with this story so sorry!**

 **Gene Evernight: I hope so too (silently ask First Master for luck)**

 **Doomqwer: Thanks! And sorry the Tomb will not be there as of yet but there's plans of it appearing somewhere but with nobody and nothing inside it, and I'm actually hyped on writing that part and making sure that Momonga will not lose but not win exactly (since it's only Natsu that can kill Zeref.) but there will be a strong driving force that will make him want to win (and that's a very special someone to him that he'll do anything to protect.**

 **Sonic: Thanks!**

* * *

 **Next Time: Momonga, Touch me and Nishik at the Pergrande Kingdom and meeting of a lifetime, Yamaiko and the others arrival at Fairy Tail and meeting an old friend.**

 **Also if spot the references in this chapter and you get a fish and a cookie**

 **Aye sir!**

 **Toodles my dudes!**


	3. 3: Reunions, and the Pale girl

**Salutations everyone, sorry for short note the last chapter left off with Aman but it was necessary due to the fact that the chapters main focus was Wish and Ancient One's arrival since it along with others will change the course of events in Earthland this chapter will involve the continuation of events with Aman in chapter 2 along with Momonga, Touch Me and Nishik's adventure in the edge Pergrande Kingdom and beyond!**

 **Oh and Momonga's personality as I said before in chapter 2 won't be affected by his race, so he'll be like in Overlords OVA season 1 ep.1 (where he was scared of his own face.) mostly because he mentioned that that's how he normally acts instead of when he arrived in the New World**

 **And as always Fairy Tail or Overlord doesn't belong to me they belong to their respective owners**

" **Speech" or "Quote Unquote"  
'Thought'  
*action*  
[Spell Name]**

* * *

 **-Previously-**

"So it seems you owe us, so it seems only fair our guild get payed back for each and every "problems" during that time." I then prepared **[Great Combustion]** on both my hands and my claws as I growled

"Terrible Irony isn't it? and it seems your words have come to bite you back and it's sad that you actually thought that it would work that way you planned it." I felt the heat of the forges surrounding me as I glared at Banaboster who looked at us freighted before Makarov glowed yellow and said

"The suffering my children endured in your hands over the years I wasn't aware brings a tear in my eyes," with every word Makarov grew larger and his voice sounded demonic as Banaboster looked up at him with fear as beads of sweat appeared on his face.

" ** _YOU HEAR ME? SO IF IT'S WAR YOU WANT AND THAT'S ALL YOUR GONNA GET_**." I grinned at powerful giant flames in my hands and claws and the flames lit up my goggles which made me more devilish appeared while Erza had requipped her armor into one that looked demonic and Mira had used her spell **[Take Over: Demon soul]** I learned her title in Fairy Tail was Demoness and when I had asked what her magic was it was that.

Every member started to panic while their master looked up at Makarov with a bit of snot coming out of his nose as more beads of sweat appeared on his face.

We turned to the Twilight Ogre members who looked like they just pissed their pants and wanted their mommy.

Then all hell was unleashed.

 **-Now-**

"Tch.. For Magnolia to depend on these low-lives and scum over the last 7 years saddens me so, especially since they weren't as powerful as the they say." Erza muttered after we had dealt with the Guild and were waiting by the door for Makarov

"Well too be honest it was either them or the Fairy Tail where we weren't there so I can sorta see why Magnolia chose them." Mira said I put a hand on my chin in thought

"And we were using strong spells and equipment of them so it's easy to assume they were weak which I don't doubt in the slightest." I chuckled inwardly remembering the horror in the faces of the members when they got a face or body full of then turned to me and asked

"By the way Aman what sort of spell was that? I haven't seen a fire spell like that although a similar spell that would come to mind would be Natsu's **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** or one of Conbolt's fire."

"It's called **Great Combustion** usually I use one hand for that spell but since the situation called for it I used it on all four of my hands which would drain my magic, currently speaking I can only perform about one major spell and two to three minor spells." Makarov then approached us with his hands raised and grin on his face.

"Good work everyone, the problem has been dealt with and I can guarantee that they won't be messing with Fairy Tail again."

"Must've been the diplomatic approach that did it." I replied sarcastically remembering how Momonga would always do the diplomatic approach when negotiating with other players and Guildmasters before slightly threatening said player with the power our Guild had.

' _Now that I think about it, it made more sense why eight guilds formed an alliance to raid our guild.'_ Before Makarov said

"Now let us head back to the guild and tell them the good news." We all nodded before we left the half-burned/damaged guild behind

"So I guess the Diplomatic approach didn't work?" Macao asked Erza and Mira shook their heads, while both Wakaba and Macao just groaned in slight annoyance before Macao said

"Oh, by the way Natsu and Happy passed by earlier." Erza raised an eyebrow in suspicion

"Let me guess they wanted to join in?" Macao and Wakaba shook his head.

"No… they both seemed depressed even ignoring us from preventing them from joining in only for them to walk right past us."

"Strangest damn thing I'm seen from him."

"I'm sure he's fine besides Aman here already provided the fire-power Natsu would have dealt." Mira giggled innocently

"So you used your **Fireball** spell then?" Erza shook her head

"His fists as well as claws ignited and he told us it was called **Great Combustion**." I deadpanned

"You do remember I have a mouth and I could've told him right?" Erza blinked

"Oh, I'm sorry I assumed you were exhausted." I shook my head

"Nah I'm good, but as I said I'm magic-less at the moment." Wakaba then turned to Macao with a smirk on his face.

"It seems we got a better Fire-mage in our Guild." Macao pointed an accusing finger with a glare evident on his face.

"Hey are you saying me and my son are bad fire-mages eh?" Wakaba glanced at him with a confused look

"Eh? I just said better I didn't say you two were bad although I'm confident your sons better than you." Wakaba grinned smugly at Macao who grunted

"Well he did train with Totomaru..."

"And you didn't what was your excuse? Oh yeah it was-" before Wakaba could say anything else Macao put a hand in his mouth before he could

"Well we should head back." As everyone headed the way to the Guild I decided to go the other way, Macao turned.

"Hey Aman the Guild's this way!" he said slightly mockingly

"I know but I need to deal with an "itch" I've been having lately." Makarov turned to me with his eyebrows raised and his mustache quivering

"Oooo? And what might this itch be hm…?" I slightly blushed at his implication

"it's nothing like that, I'm going to look for a blacksmith in town so I can make some armors, weapons or trinkets, Afterall I have the heart and hands of a Blacksmith, I cannot let my training go to waste." I remembered the grind I had to do to get the levels and then use them for fire-magic when we invaded Nazarick and had to relearn all the Blacksmith class levels.

' _Although I wonder if they would work the same in this world?'_

"Besides with all the new magical abilities I have in mind for some equipment I couldn't resist!" I imagined all the things I could forge before Makarov's words brought me back to earth

"Do you even know where the town's Blacksmith shop is?" I suddenly stopped as Makarov lightly chuckled

"I guess that means no?" I nodded slowly before Erza turned to Macao

"Macao is still around?"

"Yes but from what I've heard his son has taken over, and business had been declining since you've left and people around here besides Twilight Ogre have been demanding equipment or armor of sorts less and less."

"Understandable but it saddens me to hear that, I remember the times Mr. GinJiro would work for weeks or months on armors like my Heart Kreuz Armor and would usually collaborate with his wife since she's a tailor and made my Farewell Fairy Tail Armor." She looked stared at the sky as if she were heading down memory lane before Makarov said.

"Alrighty then Erza you go with Aman while we head back to the Guild and tell everyone the good news make sure you two don't get into trouble." Erza nodded

"Understood Master."

"And besides I doubt anyone would get near us much less me." I said waving my crab arms around while snapping them

"Point Taken, Ta-ta for now." Makarov and the others waved at us before Erza headed a certain direction and I followed suit.

Minutes later, we were walking through town unsurprisingly no one approached us but instead opted for whispering and avoiding which I didn't mind although I could've used **[Rabbit Ears]** to hear what they were whispering about but I'm not that type of person so I decided not to.

"So Aman when you said you had the hands and heart of a Blacksmith does that mean you've been a blacksmith your entire life?" Erza asked I sarcastically thought

' _Actually I was just a simple worker in some firm before I turned to the life of smithing.'_ But I thought that this body was my new life and the experiences with both of my other lives combined gave me a chance of an exciting life like Yggdrasil was.

"Well yes but half of the time I needed a way to fight against threats and two friends of mine suggested I learn some Fire-based attacks and some other essential ones But I still love to make things but the only ones who would request objects to be made from me were just friends and everyone else would try to kill me and before I was a simple worker looking for some money to keep me alive for the day." It wasn't technically a lie, it was true that it was Momonga and Touch me that suggested That I learn Fire attacks as well as a certain strong spell when we were invading Nazarick and I can still remember the LOL's and laughing emotes that I received everytime I was struck down and my gear taken before Momonga and Touch Me came and the small salary I received in my work in real-life that affected how I played Yggdrasil for a while before I logged back in when it was ending.

"Wait someone tried killing you? Why would somebody do that to you?" I nodded sadly

"Well it wasn't one person more like some groups," Erza's eyes bugged out slightly "They would hunt me for my equipment and when they managed to corner me they told me They hunted me because I looked monstrous to them." Erza then growled angrily

"That's no way to treat a person no matter how they look." I said nothing before she asked

"You mentioned two friends were they hunted just the same as you?"

"Not exactly one of them yes he was, the other one was more like the rescuer funny thing is you remind me of him in many ways."Erza raised her eyebrow in an intrigued matter silently prompting for me to explain

"Well He would always walk around with his armor, never saw the guy without it and the way you scolded Natsu reminded me of how he would scold me or some of our other friends whenever we did something bad and to be honest he was one of the reasons I helped you guys out."

"Oh?"

"Mhm, he would always say to us"Saving someone in trouble is common sense!", The guy's a tough cookie I can assure you of that." Erza nodded before she asked

"What was his name if it's alright for me to ask." I shrugged

"Eh it's alright but I gotta warn you his name is unintentionally inappropriate." I leaned against her ear and told her, her face then flushed several a light pink before the light blush vanished and said

"Are you sure that was his name? Perhaps you misheard it." I shook my head

"Unfortunately for you I didn't and it's funny with a name like that you would think he was a pervert." Erza raised her eyebrows in confusion

"He wasn't I assume?" I nodded chuckling

"He would get frustrated every time someone assumed that but then again he isn't that original when it comes to naming stuff.." I remember his NPC Sebas Tian which seemed unoriginal and lazy compared to the others.

' _Then again I named my NPC Chief Blacksmith so I have no room to talk.'_ Before Erza said

"So why was he named _that_ then." I smirked slightly

"Remember when I said he was the rescuer?" Erza nodded "That was probably a slightly inaccurate description of him,he was more of a Knight in Shining Armor, his armor which is said to be the most powerful makes him untouchable so I guess you can say his name is asking others to see if they can beat or even touch him."

"Is he really that strong?" Erza asked with a disbelieving tone

"Indeed, although he doesn't call himself strong because he isn't like those sort of people, he would always say things like "Those who do not save the weak cannot call themselves strong." Or "If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help." He would always help people in times of trouble without hesitation and that's what I deeply admire about him, he isn't like one of those people who exaggerate how good their deed was but rather he would be honest about it and never try to expand or lie about it." I replied smiling remembering the straightforwardness of Touch Me and at first I thought about not telling Erza anything about Touch me but I couldn't help the almost likeness of the two and how I missed him and the others.

"He sounds like a great man."

"He is." We continued walking on in silence before she asked

"I recalled you saying that your title was the Gourmet Blacksmith, I can understand the Blacksmith part due to your attire and your desire to forge or create things from what I've heard from you but what about the Gourmet part from what I can recall Gourmet people are usually chefs?" I blushed slightly remembering the teasing that Takemik and some of the other guildmembers would do.

"Well my title Gourmet simply came from my love of eating food not making it hence The Gourmet Blacksmith instead one of my friends did most of the cooking." Well food with buffs but food nonetheless thanks to Ancient One.

She blinked in surprise before she said

"You don't look that fat at all if you earned the title." I shrugged

"I work and run so getting fat isn't an issue for me and besides I've been told I've got fine taste."Then I thought _'Although it might have been Ancient One's way of boosting his cooking ego.'_

We then approach a building which reminded me of the Yggdrasil blacksmith which were in Midgard complete with the open-air forge which made me squeal like a girl who had gotten a pony for her birthday, it had a blue-tiled roof with stone walls framed with oak and had the oak sign which said "Blacksmith shop" whose letters were silver and had a hammer and anvil beside it adjoined to it was a two story house with birch walls with the same framing and roof but it also had windows which reflected the sky.

"Hello? are you in here?" Erza called out before the sound of falling metal could be heard before an elderly man who wore a black apron over a red shirt and black pants with boots walked out of the shop with a weary expression in his face whilst holding a smithing hammer on his hand.

"Yes I'm here what do yo-" gasped as he saw Erza and unintentionally dropped his hammer (I silently wailed.)

"Erza?..is that you?" he approached Erza slowly before she reached over and hugged him, I wanted to say something or cough to get their attention but I figured it would be rude so I opted to remain silent

"Hello ." the old man laughed as Erza released her hold on him

"Erza dear I've told you to call me Pax or as I recalled you used to call me Paxie." He grinned at her as she flushed slightly

"T-th-hat w-was l-long a-ago Pax, I'm a young woman now as you can tell." Pax looked down at her chest then back to her face with an inquisitive look.

"I can tell." He said with a slight smirk before he clapped his hands together

"So what brings you here Erza? Got an armor you need repairing or are you here for my wife's cooking or perhaps..?" he paused while giving Erza a sly look

"Pax with all due respect I doubt your son can handle me and I'm not interested in dating as of now." Pax chuckled

"Of course I was just ruffling your hair for Pete's sake!" he cried before he leaned to the side and noticed me looking at him with a baffled look

"Oooh? And who might this crab man be? A new member perhaps?" he said looking at the Fairy TailGuildmark on my crab head.

"Yes I am sir, pleasure to meet you my name is Amanomahitotsu or please call me Aman." I shook his hand with both of my hands while he chuckled

"So what brings you and Erza here? I don't suppose you two are-" Pax was interrupted by a slap to the head courtesy of Erza whose face was slightly red

"Shut it you perverted old man." Pax rubbed the back of his head before he said

"I wasn't suggesting anything of the sort jeez!" before he turned to me and asked "So what can I do you for?"

"Well I've been having the Blacksmith's itch for a bit and if I was wondering if I could forge and tinker around in your shop?" Pax looked up and down at me before he put his hand on his chin in thought

"Mhm.. I can see you're a professional blacksmith with your well-made blacksmith attire, tell me boy what have you made so far in your career?" I put a hand on my chin in thought

"Well I made several rings that could teleport anyone in a desired location," Pax's eyes bugged slightly "I also made gauntlets for a friend of mine who wanted them to increase in size and turn pink although the original size's color was red." Pax's eyebrow rose "Don't ask she liked pink."

"If that's so why haven't I heard of them hm..?" I shook my head

"The reason why you or anyone hasn't heard of them is because I made them for friends, if I had created objects for others they would have struck me down after I had finished creating it or just steal the resources I gathered for said item and take it." I muttered sadly remembering the times that has happened.

"Why would assume that? I mean it's not like I have random people coming up to my shop demanding me to make items for them and threatened to take my supplies or my life." He chuckled lightly

"Pax this is no laughing matter, Aman here was hunted like an animal if he had stayed put he would have been killed for simply looking like he is or his supplies that sustain him would have been stolen from strangers and enemies." Pax hung his head low and said

"Sorry for assuming Aman, I assumed you were just paranoid but to have to run because looking different, it saddens my heart knowing people still judge a book by its cover." I put my hand on his shoulder

"It's alright you didn't know besides I'm here now and that's what counts right?" he nodded before he gestured for me to follow him into his shop

"So as you can see business has been going downhill lately, mostly because people nowadays don't require weapons and those no-good lowlives called Twilight Ogre has been demanding me to make them weapons but do I get a good pay for my hard work? Tch in another life maybe." He shook his head and gestured towards a table where a diagram of armor for a female user was laid out with several crumpled pieces of paper laid

"This was supposed to be for Erza, You see when Fairy Tail disappeared seven years ago me and my family were devastated mostly because Erza whom we considered part of our family," Erza gasped lightly before she gave him a small smile "was gone and I told my boy "if she ever comes back I'm going to surprise her with armor that is worthy of being placed next to her most powerful armor." but sadly I was unable to think of an armor and my budget was low so I couldn't afford the materials eventually I decided to store it away in my heart and continued my work to support my family." A single tear slid down his face before he turned to Erza with a smile

"But I'm glad that you came back and although I wasn't able to fufill what I had set out to do I'm glad I got to see you again." Erza smiled at him before they hugged again.

"Excuse me," Erza and Pax ended their hug and said "You're excused." "Alright so armor right? Don't worry Pax-san let me work my magic if you will, where is your measuring tape?" Pax walked towards the table and pulled out measuring tape from a cabinet and handed it to me

"Alright Erza-san I'm going to measure you so if you will." Erza nodded and stood perfectly still as I measured her for a few minutes before I placed the measuring tape on top of the table and asked

"What colors do you prefer for armor Erza-san?"

"Hm.. Normally I would want it to be gray due to it being the standard color of armor but could it perhaps be unique like the armor itself?" Pax then chuckled

"Like the Strawberry "armor" Erza?" Erza flushed before she glared at him

"It's still useful at least, you're just jealous that you didn't make it."

"Why would I be jealous of creating something that doesn't categorize as armor?" he then turned away.

"Erza-san hold still please, and if you could remove your armor for a bit." Erza nodded before a flash appeared an she wore a black shirt with a matching skirt and boots, I then raised my hand as an orange Arcane circle appeared and an illusion of armor appeared on Erza

The illusionary armor was dragon-like in appearance with the Bevour's jaw part (which covered her mouth and ended on her nose.) resembling the lower jaw of a dragon with the neck part in a scale-like fashion which resembled the light underbelly of a dragon which extended to her stomach before ending in the Cuisse, the pauldron was layered twice making the second one(which was on the top) higher than the other one with a black/greenish dragon on each shoulder with its mouth open to reveal empty spots where Erza could put a gem or a rock if she chose too, The Bevour's chest part which left Erza's assets revealed slighty due to a part of the chest area protected it so lookers couldn't see her breasts in the front and would have to get on top of her to see them. (Not literally since it was just an illusion.) The rest of the chest resembled a great dragons underbelly with the scales being darker as well as smootherbeing black/greenish unlike the lighter part which was yellow-greenish, the gauntlets (which were black/greenish spiky) fingers as well as the tips of the Sabaton resembled dragon claws. On her head she wore a Burgonet had the Fairy TailGuildmark on the center which sparkled green with four dragon horns (two long, two short) that jutted sideways from the helmet which was opened on the back to let her hair flow (metaphorically until I used _The_ spell.) On her back there were folded dragon wings and spikes that jutted out and extended to the thick tail which was fully moveable and acted like a spiky whip.

Erza stood there with her eyes the size of dinner plates as she looked at the illusionary armor with disbelief and awe on her face.

"H-ho-ow?" Pax stuttered staring at the armor with clear amazement on his face

"It's just an illusion for now Pax-san." I turned to Erza who had not said a word. "Erza-san what do you think anything you'd like for me to add or to remove? She shook her head as she continued to eye the illusionary armor, I stared at the armor for a moment before I nodded

" **Create Greater Item**." Another orange arcane circle appeared over Erza before the armor no longer looked illusionary, I dispelled the illusion spell just to make sure, nodding in satisfaction I looked at Pax and Erza who had turned white with shock with their eyes the size of dinner-plates and their jaws had fallen to the ground, before Pax suddenly slumped over and passed out. I ran over to him before I seated him in the nearest place which was his anvil before I heard a slight woosh and saw that the wings were activated.

"Ah I see that you've gotten control of the wings, although I would suggest to fold them for now due to us being in a building Erza-chan." Erza replied

"Of course I knew that, I just got excited that's all.." I chuckled

"So how does it feel? Do you like it?" Erza nodded

"It feels warm and comfy despite being armor, tell me what material is this made of?"

"Dragon scales as well as some Adamantine." Erza's eyes bugged out while I heard a thud and saw that Pax had fallen again.

"B-bu-ut h-how-w?" Erza asked as her artificial tail whipped around knocking some things to the ground.

"A special ability called **Create Greater Item** it allows me as well as others who know it as well to create anything from weapons to armors and even common objects which I can imbued with magic and can use any item but at the cost of my magic. The downside of it is that an armor or a weapon created will always have a downsides no matter how many countermeasures there have been created." I recited off the spell that I know by heart as well as Momonga and Ancient One (although Ancient One only made one weapon which I do not recall what it was nor I don't think he does either.)

"What is the downside of this then?" she glanced at the tail who seemed like it had a mind of its own before she gave it a harsh glare which promptly made the tail stop moving ' _how the heck did that happen?_ ' before I recalled the weakness of the armor briefly pass my mind.

"Unfortunately it will use most of your magic due to its strong attacks which I will leave for them to be discovered by you." I mentally sweat-dropped _'Mostly because the spells in the armor are slightly Over-powered thankfully the high magic cost the armor uses makes it not so much a Mary sue armor.'_

"And why not tell me now?" she glared at me with a dark aura surrounding her making her seem more dragon-like by the minute.

"B-bec-cause i-it's m-more f-fun to d-dis-scover?" I stammered knowing the reason why Natsu feared her

' _I slightly take back my previous statement of her reminding me of Touch Me.'_ Before another flash appeared and she reappeared in her normal attire before she went over and put on her armor which was placed on the table where the sketches of Pax were.

"Fine, Normally I would demand you to tell me but it's getting late and we still need to head back to the guild."

"I see, well I hope you won't mind what I tell you tomorrow." before Pax (who had regain consciousness.) walked over and shook my hand

"My boy, that was some incredible magic and I want to thank you for fulfilling the goal I had thought was impossible due to my circumstances but you pulled it off with a spell I haven't seen or heard of before." He then beamed at me before he walked to the screendoor and asked

"You two wanna come inside and have some tea?" Erza shook her head

"Sorry Pax but we must return to the Guild." I nodded before we walked out of the shop with Pax waving his hand in farewell

"Farewell Erza, Aman! Come back soon!" soon after he walked back into his shop.

* * *

After a bit as we were walking through town the sky had already turned to a scarlet orange before we reached the pathway which lead up to the Guild as we walked I noticed that in front of us where four individuals who looked familiar and were talking animatedly with each other. I used **[Rabbit Ears]** luckily I could still use this spell to listen on to their conversation (Not because I'm an eavesdropper just cuz I'm being cautious.)

"Yamaiko-sensei if you have just asked for directions then make some bandits fly then we would have made it to Fairy Tail before the sky had turned orange but you had to go make the bandits fly first and forgot to ask directions." My eyes widened

' _Yamaiko-sensei? As in The muscle-brain teacher Yamaiko-sensei?"_

"Well excuse me Takemik-san If you hadn't gawked at the beautiful ladies that were on the street we would've made it here when the sky would be still blue and the sun will still be high in the air, begrudgingly I wish you had Flatfoot-san's dislike for big-breasts." I shook so hard from trying to keep myself from laughing.

"Excuse me but unlike him I got some fine taste, heck if he wasn't lying to himself I would've assume he liked Men." I slowly turned to Erza who looked at the group with a suspicious glance to them before she noticed the gauntlets on the taller female of the group (which I assume is Yamaiko, but then why on earth does her avatar have hair?) I thought about walking up to them but then I decided to wait until something would make them turn around

"Amanyou seem familiar with these people do you know who they are?"Erza whispered I turned to Erza and leaned to her ear

"What makes you say that?"

"I could tell from the way you were shaking that you were holding in a laugh meaning you know this joke well." My eyebrows rose at her good deduction

"I thought you were The Fairy Queen not Sherlock Holmes." She looked at me with a confused look.

"Who is this Sherlock Holmes? Some sort of investigator?" I mentally face-palmed at myself

"It's nothing anyways the reason I know the joke is that those are my friends." Her eyes widened before she looked at Yamaiko's gauntlets.

"You mean the Giant woman with the red gauntlets is the friend you mentioned earlier?" I nodded before I heard

"You two do know I can hear you right?" we turned and saw that my old pals had turned and to my shock they looked different from their avatars

' _Wait Yamaiko has hair and a pretty face and a good body! Oh jeez Peroroncino coming out! And Flatfoot looks human unlike his gremlin form and Takemik looks like a Demon Samurai instead of a walking corpse samurai that's pretty neat, Akemi didn't change much but her hair was the same color as her sisters.'_ They looked at me for a good moment as I dispelled **[Rabbit Ears]** before Takemik said

"Fatty is that you?" a red-tick mark appeared on my head

"HEY! I'm not fat and you know it!" I brandish my claw at him as he burst out laughing along with Flatfoot before Yamaiko ran up to me and gave me a hug which lifted me from the ground.

"Aman-sama it's so great to see you again, honestly I was getting a little tired from seeing shorty and grumpy." Akemi tapped her back as Yamaiko turned with me still in her clutches

"Onee-chan you should probably let Aman-kun go before he losses oxygen." I nodded weakly before I was promptly dropped, I gasped for air before I noticed that the others had turned to Erza who stood there in shocked silence (which I assumed was at Yamaiko's height.) while watching my near death to hugging

' _How could you Erza-san.'_ I thought before I noticed the Takemik and Flatfoot whispering to each other.

"You know I just recalled that I saw that redhead next to Aman, heh never knew the guy had it in him." A red-tick mark appeared on my head

"If only her chest was flat I would steal her from him." Takemik then slapped the back of his head

"Don't take it too far you pervert or Yamaiko-sensei will send you to space!" Flatfoot paled in fright before he nodded quickly, sighing I then turned to Yamaiko and Erza who were shaking hands

"Nice to meet you, names Yamaiko." Erza nodded before Takemik inserted

"Aren't you going to add your "wonderful and fitting" title Yamaiko-sensei?" a red tick appeared on Yamaiko's head as she barked at Takemik

"Just because it's my title doesn't mean I like it!" despite her strong grip on Erza's hand Erza didn't seem in much pain and she asked

"Why don't you like your title? Shouldn't titles be an honor?" I got up and replied

"They are but with Yamaiko-sensei's although her title is accurate she doesn't appreciate being called a muscle-head." She then turned to me with a sweet but sinister smile on her face.

"Aman-sama don't call me a muscle head it's rude to call a lady such as myself that, even if it's true." Flatfoot shook his head in annoyance

"If ya don't like it why don't ya think before you act like your sister does!" Yamaiko then turned her gauntlets at Flatfoot which increased in size and turned pink much to Erza's shock she then slammed him into the ground with only his head showing from the crater.

"Oops, sorry." I raised my eyebrows at Yamaiko's sarcasm

"Since when did you become sassy?" Yamaiko huffed and crossed her arms

"Just because I'm kind and polite most of the time doesn't mean I can't act sassy when I want to." I chuckled before I placed a hand on Erza's shoulder

"Since Takemik-sama rudely interrupted, This is Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies and a member of Fairy Tail." Then Takemik raised his finger and said

"You forgot Girlfriend." He and Flatfoot giggled mischievously (Flatfoot had somehow gotten out from his hole probably thanks to Takemik.) Yamaiko then slapped both of them with her normal-sized gauntlet causing some heavy bruises on their cheeks

"Hey! What the heck was that for!"

"You two haven't gotten your heads out of the gutter and If you don't clean up that act I'll send you two where I sent those giant green gorillas!" they both hugged each other in fear and they whispered to each other

"Since when did Yamaiko-sensei be as scary as Bukumu-chan?"

"I don't know but I hope she returns to normal soon." I sighed before Akemi turned to them and said

"You do realize that since she's not here my sister has to keep you two behaved or rather Flatfoot-san behaved."

"Why single me out Akemi-chan?"

"Cuz you cause more trouble that's why!" Takemik chuckled before I turned to Akemi

"So what brings you here?" Akemi turned to me after she told Yamaiko about the comment and proceeded to punish them like a teacher whose had a bad student in her classroom.

"We were hoping to look for some food and some shelter while we were in the forest just outside of the town, we decided to follow the river before we encountered elderly-woman who was being cornered by the green gorillas as my sister said before she charged at them and sent them to the stratosphere, afterwards we asked the woman where town was as well as if there's anyone that can help provide us with some necessities and although she said we should go to the Guild the represents Magnolia, she told us to do otherwise and head for Fairy Tail." Erza then approached Akemi and asked

"Did this Elderly-woman have pink hair and a red cloak and had a scary demeanor?" Akemi nodded

"Ah, so she's still around, I honestly thought she would have left the east forest and moved farther away but it seems she's decided to stay near Magnoila, although I did find it odd that there was no mention of her chasing you away." Akemi then flushed in embarrassment as I recounted what she said.

"Actually she shouted at us to get lost and me and Flatfoot-san ran while Yamaiko-chan andTakemik-kun stayed behind before they followed as soon after although I don't know what they were doing." Me and Erza nodded before she noticed that the sky was slowly going dark.

"We should probably take you four to the Guild before it closes for the night." Takemik and Flatfoot cried in relief as Yamaiko stopped her punishing and they followed us with me brining up the rear with Yamaiko beside me as we whispered to each other.

"So what's with the strange mark on your crab head Aman-san?"

"Ah, that's the Fairy TailGuildmark meaning I'm a member of the guild." Yamaiko raised her eyebrow in surprise

"So you joined a guild? Although I would say another AinzOoal Gown doesn't exist in this world." I nodded

"Although I miss the others it's a nice change of pace including scenery." Yamaiko nodded

"Yep, the sky looks so beautiful I don't even think the Sky in our worlds were as pretty as this is."

"With all the smog,fog and gloom in Helheim and in the real-world I can see what you mean, heck the air smells and feels wonderful." Yamaiko nodded

"So what's Fairy Tail like? Is it like AinzOoal Gown? Or is it very different?" I chuckled lightly

"Sensei if you knew how different Fairy Tail is from AinzOoal Gown or any of the other guilds in Yggdrasil, you'd wish you were born in this world and not in the same time, Although fights and destruction as I've heard are a common in Fairy Tail but what I like about it is that the destruction is that it is used for good and all the members are very friendly and are willing to protect and fight for one another like they were all related or something."

"Reminds you of our old guild then?" I shrugged

"More or less except it's more wilder and crazier than in Nazarick." Yamaiko nodded as we all had reached the Guild during our conversation

"So how did they take you? I mean most humans don't really like us."

"Surprisingly well, considering they were down in the dumps and they had every right to be suspicious of me they still trusted me and were happy when I joined them." Yamaiko looked at the starry sky and smiled

"Doesn't sound like a bad guild at all." Takemik turned to Erza asking

"So this two-story windmill is Fairy Tail?"Erza nodded

"It's just a temporary base of operations until we can get back to our former glory." Everyone nodded before I walked in front of the others as Erza opened the door

"Oh Erza your back what took ya so long?" Gray asked

"Help Aman to find 's shop before allowed Aman to work in his shop." I rubbed my head in a sheepish manner

' _Well technically I didn't really need any of the equipment in the shop just yet perhaps tomorrow after my talk with Lisanna-chan.'_

"Oh? so what did he make then in 's shop?" Makarov asked as he sat on a barrel with a mug of beer in his hands.

"A new set of armor which could be more powerful than my Armadura Fairy Armor, although I haven't had the chance to test it yet." Everyone did a spit-take as Yamaiko and Takemik turned to me with a knowing look on their face.

"You used the spell **[Create Greater Item]** didn't you, you lazy crab." The last comment was from Takemik

"If you only knew what materials I conjured up and how intricate it was as well as what magic there was in it you would understand if I did it the normal way it would take me at least a lifetime." I gave them the look behind my goggles that said "Don't ask, I don't want to explain it again."

"You guys stay here for a moment and keep silent." Yamaiko, Akemi and Takemik nodded while Flatfoot tried to lean over to watch but was promptly shut up and held

"You're kidding right? No-one can make armor that powerful in a single day, heck you yourself said you haven't test it yet I-" before Erza used **[Requip]** and wore the armor that I had created, suddenly everyone in the guild and out the guild had turned white with shock with their eyes the size of dinner-plates and their jaws on the ground.

' _It's uncanny how the same reaction can be gained from this armor perhaps it's an ability that I didn't notice that was incorporated into it?'_ I thought uncertainly before Makarov asked

"Uhm..Erza can you perhaps tell me what materials Aman used to make this new armor of yours?" he at least semi-returned to normal while Gajeel and Wendy stared at the armor with awe and disbelief (well the awe was more prominent in Wendy while Gajeel only had a mask of disbelief.)

"Why does the armor look like it's made from a dragon Erza?" Wendy asked as Carla (honestly the flying cats in this world look a tad bit unintimidating compared to Wish III.) hovered next to her

"Isn't it obvious smallfry, it looks like a dragon because it's made from dragon scales isn't that right Aman?" he glanced at me I shrugged

"It is and not in the same time, you see the spell **Create Greater Item** the limits to the spell is the creators imagination as well as said item having a defect for example if I had magic power still I could simply use the spell and create a chair which would suit me or a bed, the materials of said item are also limited to the user's imagination and as a Blacksmith myself you can tell my imagination is vast although as I mentioned before there will always be a defect for example," I pointed to the armor I had created "This armor has a total of five spells it allows the user to use and it uses a lot of magic power due to two spells which have been automatically incorporated when I created the armor." Makarov glanced at me with a knowing look

"I can tell the armor has high magic capabilities but what I can't tell is what sort of spell you've put into it, you mentioned two spells mind giving us the name or description of said spells?" I mentally contemplated whether or not to tell them today or tomorrow since I told Erza I was going to before I decided on the latter mostly because I could see Erza glaring at me hoping for me to tell the others.

' _So she's using Peer pressure to make me spill the beans ey?'_

"The armor has the ability to grant the user the ability to use a dragon breath attack and transform the user into a dragon for a short time." I waited for some sort of reaction but none came

' _This silence is unnerving perhaps it's in disbelief?'_ Fortunately the silence lasted only a few seconds

"No way!"

"Erza got an upgrade and it made her ten times scarier!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Erza then stomped her foot on the ground causing a loud boom luckily the floor didn't break.

"Quite all of you, the magic this armor uses is quickly draining mine so I could only show it off and I would have to requip it lest I collapse." A few sighs of relief were heard

"We're sort of saved?" before a smack could be heard

"Dude don't jinx it!" Makarov then coughed to silence everyone before he said

"That would explain the immense power coming off from the armor, Aman tell me is this **Create Greater Item** spell capable of making an etherion?" Erza went wide-eyed and looked at him

"Master.." Makarov waved her off

"I'm just asking Erza, the capabilities of this spell are astounding and it wouldn't hurt to have a powerful weapon on our side hehehe… just joking." Everyone looked at him with a wide-eyed look before he finished his sentence which made most of them sigh in relief

"Technically yes," Makarov's eyes bugged out "But it would have a defect although I can't tell you since I don't know what an Etherion is." He nodded before Gajeel and Wendy went up to Erza and began poking the armor and smelling it (well Gajeel was smelling it while Wendy was lightly poking it.)

"Heh if I didn't know Erza was in this I would've assume this was a miniature dragon."

"I bet Natsu would tho although I gotta admit this armor really looks amazing!" Wendy said gazing at the armor with awe before Erza then interrupted

"You two if you would kindly step back." She then used **[Requip]** Carla then muttered

"Honestly Wendy I would have expected no less than a more enthusiastic reaction I'm sad to say I was sort of disappointed."

"What that supposed to mean Carla?" Wendy asked with faux tears Gajeel then growled then lightly moved Wendy aside so that he was in front of Carla

"What about me cat?!" Carla looked at him with bewilderment before Pantherlily coughed

"it's nothing to get jealous over Gajeel besides I doubt you would be jealous of anything except involving L-" he was quickly shut-upped by Gajeel who covered his mouth with his hand, Erza then approached the master who had somehow gotten himself another drink (although I suspected Kinana had given him when everyone else was talking.)

"Master Pardon me we have some guests that need some assistance." Makarov stroked his beard

"Hmm..? who are they? If they've told you of course."

"They are friends of Aman Master." Macao then said

"For the last time Erza Makarov isn't Master anymore it's me," Wakaba then coughed "Yeah right" Macao sighed before he asked" And friends of Aman? You mean like other crab people like him?" then Takemik coughed loudly and allowed himself in and said

"Nah Fatty here is the only one besides I don't want to end up as a seafood platter Gehehe." He chuckled while he jabbed his arm into my gut

"I told you not to call me that and I'm not food that would be terrible irony for me since I eat food so being food would be ironic." Takemik grunted

"We're not having that discussion again, last time we had that discussion we both got nearly eaten." I doubted we would have been eaten in the Guild but I just shrugged before Erza told the others

"You can come in now." Akemi nodded before she went in along with Yamaiko who bent down a bit since she was slightly taller than the door and Flatfoot whom was dropped on his feet, before they closed the door as the others gawked at them.

"Woah that's a big hot woman!"

"Yeah she's taller than Elfman and as pretty as Mirajane!"

"She looks like a real man!" Yamaiko looked confused before Akemi said to her

"I don't think he means literally sister." Gasped were heard from the Guild

"Sister?!"

"They don't look alike except from the hair and eyes!"

"Duh that's why she said sister not twins sisters don't always have to look alike ya moron."

"Yeah one of them is taller than the door while the other one is Lisanna's height!"Lisanna looked at the speaker (whose name I forgot.) with a raised eyebrow before she shrugged and turned away from him I then turned to Macao who looked at Yamaiko with a suspicious look

"Liking what you see friend?" I lightly jab at his chest to which he did a spit-take

"I wasn't looking at your friend or anything!" my grin grew bigger

"I didn't say you were." I high-fived Romeo who walked up to us while the others were talking with my other friends

"Say dad why don't you go up and talk to her?" Macao shook his head

"No-o it's fine boy, besides it's getting late." I then chuckled

"Saving the best for tomorrow then?" Macao flushed slightly before he coughed and tried to look dignified

"I have no interest in her besides it's not like she and your other friends are going to join Fairy Tail or anything..right?" I shrugged

"Who knows I surely don't" although I did have a slight suspicion that Yamaiko might with the questions she had earlier

"So Aman what are you friends names? Although I would ask them but three of them are talking with the others while fathers crush," Macao turned to him "Hey!" "Is busy talking with Wendy so I wanted to ask you instead."

"Well that's Yamaiko-sensei." I pointed at Yamaiko who momentarily stopped her conversation with Wendy waved at us "Her sister Akemi" Akemi was currently talking with a blue-haired girl _'Levy I think?'_ I then pointed over to Takemik who was currently drinking from a barrel

"Sigh.. Not again." I remembered how his avatar had the capability to drink a lot of alcoholic drinks before his avatar passed out, it seems it carried over and pairing that with his Risk-taker attitude that didn't bode well with me.

"It seems you have a Cana in your group of friends." I sighed remembering meeting the famous drinker of Fairy Tail (it had happened a while ago before I talked a little bit with Lisanna.)

"Thanks Captain Obvious, although he doesn't drink often as she does and prefers to make swords and slay monsters." Romeo's eyes widened

"So he's a blacksmith like you?" I laughed out loud while Takemik placed down a beer barrel (his second one.) and looked over I waved him off before he shrugged and continued to drink.

"Nope not even close, all he ever makes and wants to make is swords and he prefers to fight than to forge." Romeo then walked up to him to converse with him leaving us Macao then looked at Flatfoot who was scanning the guildhall (probably looking for someone female and flat-chested that pervert.)

"Then what is your short friend's name then, I'm surprised to see someone as short as Master Makarov." I mentally laughed at the short comment before I debated whether or not to call him the Flat pervert or just his name before I decided to combine them instead.

"He's the pervert of our group although he mostly prefers flat-chested girls," then I beckoned Macao to lean towards me which he did and I whispered to him

"Although between you and the rest of my friends he actually prefers guys." Macao then stood still with a shocked face before I burst into laughter

"Just kidding! Besides he always says he "doesn't" like guys." Macao nodded slowly before the sound of rain pelting the roof and drumming the windows of the Guild was heard as it rained outside.

"Aw man it's raining outside! Kinana are there any umbrellas in here?" Jet asked Kinana who shook her head

"That sucks!"

"Come on it's not that bad besides it means more time to Partay!" before a loud smack was heard

"It's already dark and most of us here just got back from an endeavor so it would be wise for us to rest up for the next day to take up jobs!" Erza sent a glare to everyone (excluding me and my friends and Macao who was silently thanking that he wasn't part of the glare.) who immediately squeaked or shut-upped in fear and nodded, Makarov looked at the window

"Unfortunately Erza we cannot rest up due to the mere fact that it's raining hard outside, so we'll be in here until the storm passes." Makarov stated as he continued to drink

"I'm surprised you don't seem bothered by it Master." Makarov shrugged nonchalantly before he placed down his mug and sighed

"Alright fine, If any of you know any spells that would clear this weather up that would be great.. _more time for me to drink without your kids whining_." He muttered out the last part of his sentence before

"Akemi-chan would you kindly?" Akemi nodded before she got up and excused herself to Levy before she opened the door and walked outside as her clothes began getting wet from the rain she raised her hand towards the sky as a blue arcane circle appeared before a blue beam shot upwards towards the rainstorm before it sent electrical currents to the clouds before they dispersed and the night sky was cloudless and starry again, Akemi looked down at her clothes before she sighed and walked back into the Guild with everyone looking at her with a wide-eyed and shocked expressions (except for me and Takemik, Yamaiko and Flatfoot.)Takemik clapped lightly then said

"Hmm. Not bad Akemi-san although I'm surprised you know **Control Weather**." Akemi raised an eyebrow in confusion while I rolled my eyes at his remark remembering his argument in only learning before Yamaiko butted in

"Yep my sister is such a special mage ain't that right?" she gave Akemi a noogie which made her grumble in both pain and embarrassment

"Onee-chan I'm not a baby anymore besides you weren't showing this behavior before why now in a place full of people no less." Her face had a tinge of pink from embarrassment before Yamaiko stopped her noogies and grinned sheepishly

"Sorry.." Makarov then coughed causing everyone to get out of their shock

"Well the storms gone whatcha all doing here standing and gawking! I thought you all wanted to rest up?"

"Actually Erza-" someone began before he was silenced by Erza's glare.

"Oh that reminds me," Makarov got up from his position and walked over to Yamaiko whilst Takemik dragged Flatfoot over beside Akemi who stood beside her sister.

"We sort of forgot to ask what do you need since you came here to ask for assistance." Makarov grinned sheepishly I rolled my eyes once again

' _Probably_ everyone _probably forgot due to my friends appearances adding the storm that suddenly disappeared thanks to Akemi-san.'_

"Don't worry old man, pretty sure one or two of us forgot as well." Takemik glanced at Yamaiko and Akemi whilst leaning on Flatfoot who looked like he was carrying a sack of rice which I found funny seeing as Takemik is the one who calls me fat.

"Anyways, we basically just need some shelter and perhaps a way for us to earn something since we really don't have anywhere to go." Makarov nodded

"So like Aman then, tell me did you all go through these huntings that he's been telling us about as well?" Yamaiko shook her head before Takemik held up a hand

"For the ladies no, but me and Flatfoot here we were hunted mostly because we looked different to others same with some of our other friends and Aman here." Flatfoot then added

"And mostly because of this big lug who keeps on literally shocking them." Before he was zapped by Takemik

"What the heck was that for?!" Takemik looked at him slightly baffled before he sighed and said

"You know what you did shorty." Before Makarov coughed

"Well then if anyone is willing to host our guests since the guildhall doesn't have any guest rooms?" Macao stepped up

"As the official Guild Master I'm willing to let our guests stay at me and my sons house."

"But Dad the house is mes-" Romeo's mouth was covered by Macao's hand Wakaba looked over to his friends reaction and chuckled

"Lemme guess Romeo your house is a mess?" Macao flushed angrily and said

"Hey just because it's messy doesn't mean I can't accommodate guests Pal!"

"Oh Yeah? Where are the guests gonna sleep? On the trash pile you call a mattress?" Erza then brought her fist to both of their head

"Enough both of you," she then turned to Romeo who was shaking his head at his father's antics "Romeo is you and your father's home capable of housing five more people?"

"Why five? There are only four guests here."

"Are you forgetting that Aman here hasn't got a place to stay unless of course you and your father can accommodate him as well?" Romeo looked at everyone and seemed to be measuring their heights and weights (or something close to it I don't really know.) before he shook his head

"Even if we managed to tidy up the house we only have one extra mattress and we can't afford a mattress." Macao then put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry boy you can share a bed with me." He grinned at his son with his thumb up causing Romeo to groan and push him away.

"Dad please." Macao sighed before Lisanna raised her hand

"We'd be happy to accommodate Aman and a guest in our place I'm sure we have enough space."

"But wouldn't your house be considered abandoned and the bank would take the property back? Since you and your siblings disappeared for 7 years?" Mira shook her head

"While you and Erza went to the Blacksmith shop I asked Master if I could go over and check if the house was still available and I'm surprised to say it was, apparently there were some extra expenses that belonged to us and they were used to keep the house in our custody, although there was a notice that another payment was due next week." Elfman did slammed his hand on the table with a grin on his face

"Yeah and me and Lisanna are going on a job tomorrow!" Lisanna looked at him with shock

"We-we ar- I mean of course we are!" she looked at me apologetically

"It's alright Lisanna we could always have our conversation after your job is complete." Elfman looked at his sister before he stood up and ushered her outside.

"What was that about?" Mira smiled uncomfortably and shrugged before Lisanna and Elfman came in albeit there was a slight blush on Lisanna.

"So who will go with who?" Takemik then went beside me and put his hand on my shoulder

"I'll go with crabby here since I don't trust Shorty without Yamaiko-sensei being around." Yamaiko raised her eyebrows

"How about I let my sister go with Aman-sama while you and Flatfoot remain with me."

"Oh? so your finally letting your sister go without you parenting her?" Akemik rolled her eyes as Yamaiko placed a hand on her shoulder

"Although she is my little sister she's a grown woman already, besides she's gone on her own before so it wouldn't bother me as long as Aman-sama doesn't let anything happen to her."

"It's not like I attract bad company Yamaiko-sensei." I deadpanned, chuckling Takemik then glared at Yamaiko

"Wait so you're saying you don't trust me without me being in your sights?" Yamaiko shook her head

"I didn't say that nor did I implied it." Takemik looked at her with skepticism

"Whatever you say."

"So are you in agreement with it then?" Takemik nodded

"yes and you?" he turned to Flatfoot who shrugged

"If I disagreed I would get hurt." Takemik put a hand on his chin before nodding, Yamaiko pouted

"Aww don't be like that Flatfoot-sama." Flatfoot looked at her like she was crazy

"Why shouldn't I? you made my short body temporarily become part of the ground you overgrown kindergarten teacher!" Takemik sweat-dropped

"You're in for it now.." I chuckled quietly she then walked up to Flatfoot with a sweet smile except her eyebrow was twitching and her smile looked crooked

"What did you say?" she raised her fist as her gauntlets grew in size and turned pink with their signature spikes causing the Guild to spit-take as well as gawk and stare in horror at giant gauntlet at Flatfoot who was sweating bullets and trembling.

"Woah."

"Yeah that's a huge gauntlet" I looked at Makarov who had a similar expression to Flatfoot

"Gramps why are ya sweating bullets it's not you being threatened with a big pink gauntlet." Gray muttered as he stared at the giant gauntlet with slight fear

"It's not that I'm just imagining the damage the gauntlet can do to the guild floor." Mirajane giggled

"Master is just scared because the only currently being threatened is the same height as he is." Makarov shook his head before Yamaiko sighed and let her gauntlets resume to their normal size

"I'm letting you off this once Flatfoot-sama." He immediately sighed in relief and fainted

"Woah she carried that huge pink gauntlet like it was nothing!" Romeo said awed

"Why is it pink tho? It would have looked more badass if it were black or red, just saying you know?" Gajeel wondered as Levy poked his cheek

"Perhaps she just likes pink."

"Although you gotta admit that it was terrifying."

"Yeah with a giant woman with a gigantic gauntlet pointed directly at your entire body? I'm surprised he didn't faint earlier." Takemik coughed

"He has seen it before in action, in fact the gauntlet itself doesn't hurt people it just knocks them back so to speak." He chuckled everyone looked at him with a dumbfounded looks

"Yamaiko care to give a demonstration?"

"No, besides I only punish people who deserve it I don't see a reason why I should give a demonstration."

"Well you could've not demonstrated it to us or more especially me!" Flatfoot glared at Yamaiko

"It's not my fault you misbehave."

"Please don't address me like I'm one of your students Yamaiko-sensei."

"Oh no I won't address you like one of my students they were such sweet and innocent angels unlike you." we all sighed at their bantering

"Both of you shut up we're only extending our stay heck if I didn't interrupt we'll be here until the sun rises." Takemik sighed before Makarov chuckled lightly

"We'll you better be going the guildhall is nearly empty and Kinana looks ready to retire for the night." Kinana nodded slowly whilst she placed the newly cleaned mugs and plates under the counter.

"Alright then follow me then." He held out his arm for Yamaiko who took it with a smile

"Hmm.. Seems the Guildmaster has some manners that's good." Romeo and Takemik chuckled while Flatfoot rolled his eyes before they left the Guildhall with Flatfoot in tow

"Hey kid what you say we trick them into sleeping beside each other?" Takemik whispered to Romeo who nodded vigorously before they followed the others.

"Seems your sister has gotten a new "friend" Akemi-chan." Akemi giggled

"Well I hope so, my sis has been going through some rough times when we weren't around, Im glad that she's smiling again." The Strauss's got up and Mirajane asked

"Are you guys ready?" we nodded before we left the Guildhall with Makarov and Kinana waving goodbye.

* * *

As we were walking Akemi and Mirajane had struck up a conversation whilst we were heading to their place.

"So Akemi tell me a bit more about yourself that magic display earlier was amazing I haven't seen anyone who was able to clear a storm in a while."

"Well the spell I used was called **Control Weather** funny thing the spell also allows me to control the temperature of an area."

"Oh really? So that means when it's winter you can make it summer?"

"No, but I can phantom summer by increasing the temperature." Mira nodded

"So what magic does your sister practice?" Akemi put a finger on her chin

"Advance Healing magic."

"Advance?"

"With regular healing magic she could cure wounds and most aliments and diseases but with advanced she has the ability to regenerate limbs and even perform true resurrection." The Strauss siblings looked at her as if she said something taboo, before Mira asked

"Your sister practices dark magic!?" Akemi and my eye's widened in shock at the rude accusation, I glanced at Akemi who looked ready to smack Mirajane upside the head I walked in front of her.

"Although I can understand your accusation since necromancy and true resurrection get sometimes confused but I can assure you Yamaiko doesn't practice dark magic she's too kind for that and besides without Yamaiko me and the others would be dead." I remembered the countless times Yamaiko saved the hides of everyone including Ancient One who is no slouch in the healing department one of those instances include the invasion of Nazarick.

"I'm sorry for assuming, it's just that raising someone from the dead is impossible and even if it were possible you would have to go through some dark paths in order to achieve it." Mirajane looked at Akemi apologetically which managed to calm down Akemi who seemed to have understood her point of view.

"But healing magic? I thought it was a lost magic that Sky dragon slayers know?"

"Wait Healing Magic is lost magic?" Mira nodded

"Lost magic usually pertains to magic no one has seen in a long time, your Weather Magic could be considered Lost magic since no one has been able to control the weather fully." Elfman nodded

"Yeah Only Real Men would try to control the weather!" I sweat-dropped

"Although there have been attempts to control the weather, but it's mostly just the cause of some Lacrima or out of control Wind Magic." I smirked

"I wonder what your sister would say about this?" Akemi glared at me and sighed

"She would probably say I'm so special and stuff like that." Mira giggled

"Seems that you and your sister are very close." She nodded like so and so

"We are but since she used to have a job and I used to live in a different house we didn't really connect much." _'Except in Yggdrasil I bet.'_ I didn't know the full extent of their problems but I did recall something that Yamaiko had to log off for a time to take care of a "problem."

"Oh? what was your sisters job then?" MiraJane asked while Elfman tried to guesss

"Let me guess a wrestler trainer Oh! maybe a weight lifter!" Lisanna sighed

"Brother Akemi just said she knows healing magic maybe she's a nurse or a doctor." Akemi shook her head with a smile on her face

"Nope she was a teacher." A gust of wind blew past as the Strauss siblings looked at Akemi with bewildered looks

"Wait really?"

"No way that's true! With her size she must've scared kids."

"Although what my brother said was rude don't teachers get a lot of pay due to them only teaching upper-class people?" me and Akemi glanced at each other before we realized what Mira had said

"Wait so not all children go to school?" Mira nodded

"Not even those who join Guilds?" she shook her head

"No most or homeschooled or they pick up things from the adults like we did." I lightly laughed as the others glanced at me

"What's so funny Aman?" I laughed a little more until I blurted out

"If Yamaiko hears about this she might go to the government and demand that all children must go to school and the pay be decreased." Everyone (except Akemi) eyes bugged out

"Would she really do that?!" Elfman asked Akemi nodded

"She isn't known as the Muscle-head Teacher for nothing among us." I smirked

"No way that is her title no one as manly as she looks could have that title." I nodded

"Well she doesn't like it but she acts before she thinks unlike Akemi here heck she's even known as the Child Genius among the two of them." Akemi waved her hand at me

"Aman-san please."

"Please what? I mean your sister agrees with us that you are the genius between you two, just take it with a grain of salt like your sis did."

"Fine." She grumbled before we reached the Strauss household which resembled the houses you read about in classic fairytales which are called StoryBook houses or Provincial Revivalism houses, although the house itself didn't resemble any familiar stories I'm familiar of the house itself which was two stories complete with a chimney and what seemed to be birdhouses on the roof was made of yellowish bricks and its roof was tiled dark green, it featured steeply sloping rooftops and curvy walls which were outlined with dark green similar to the roof and given intricate designs like vines or leaves here and there. A whimsical grey stoned path was seen with different colored roses and other unfamiliar flora alongside it which lead to the house itself.

"We're here!" I nodded looking at the simple but whimsical house

"I'm guessing you guys really like Fairytales?" Lisanna giggled

"Of course, Mira used to read Fairy Tales to me and Elfman when we were young and once we joined Fairy Tail and had enough money to build a house I asked my sister if we could make it like this, At first she didn't agree but later on she got used to it and the house grew on her you wouldn't believe me if I told you she was less kinder and gentle unlike now." I looked at Mirajane who was leading Akemi and Elfman into the house with Elfman looking at me suspiciously

"Wait you mean your older sister was not always this kind?" that would explain her magic earlier."

"Oh by the way I heard from the others that you used a spell called **Greater Combustion** or something like that which was similar to Natsu's **Fire Dragon's iron fist** is it true?"

"It is I wish I could give you proof but I'm drained as of today perhaps tomorrow okay?"

"Okay come on before Elfman or Mirajane gets suspicious."

' _I think Elfman is already suspicious of me although I don't know why.'_ we rushed up the stone pathway and went into the Strauss household

 **Later that night**

As I laid in the mattress (thanks to Elfman who brought one from upstairs.) I contemplated what had happened today

"You know it seemed weird that no one commented on Takemik's armor especially his shoulder guards, another thing since when did Flatfoot and Takemik become so chummy? Then again I have no idea where they ended up so they could have partnered up against Yamaiko, I should probably ask why Yamaiko is suddenly strict with them." I whispered to myself as I stared at the ceiling which was adorned with vines intertwining with the light which was currently off

' _I should probably also take a job tomorrow for some money, I saw a request board in the Guild, I wonder do they work like Quests like in Yggdrasil?'_ I thought before I yawned and grabbed the pillow they had given me and hugged it like the teddy bear I had before (Thankfully no one knows.) before the world around me went dark

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **:With Momonga:**

 **Hours after Touch me,Momonga and Nishik had woken up they began their journey to wherever their feet will take them in search for their friends, earlier today Momonga and Touch Me had instructed Nishik to scout ahead of them as he and Touch me have a conversation.**

"And again honestly speaking if you had chosen something that could've carried your divine class robes you could've worn it by now." Touch me smirked as I groaned in annoyance

"How was I supposed to know we were transported somewhere else and the decorations on the robe would weight it down and leave me motionless?"

 _Flashback_

 _I had woken up expecting to end up in my room but instead woke up with familiar figures looking down on me._

" _Momonga-sama is that you?" Touch me said I then noticed that he wasn't wearing his helmet and instead showed his features which resembled his NPC (then again he told me and the others Sebas was to look like him.) but instead of white hair he had red hair and the mustache was missing, he also had blue eyes which from what I can recall were very rare for redheads to have, On his head were two antennae which were a similar color to his hair except darker._

" _Eh..Touch-sama?" I looked to my left and saw the mask that Nishikienrai wore "Nishikienrai-sama? How are you here in my room?" Nishik stood straight and looked around in fake puzzlement_

" _If this is your room, damn I didn't know you slept outdoors." I deadpanned and began to retort before I realized what he had said_

" _Wait we're outdoors?"_

" _Yep."_

" _Can you get up Momonga-sama?" I tried to get up but something seemed to be weighing me down_

" _I can't seem to get up." I struggled getting up before breaking into a sweat Nishik coughed_

" _Um Touch-sama correct me if I'm wrong but aren't undead unable to break into a sweat?" Touch me nodded_

" _What do you me-" before Touch me held up his breastplate (which he wasn't wearing weird.) which acted like a mirror and showed me my face_

" _GYAHH!" By some sheer force of will I managed to get out of my robes and hid behind a tree_

" _Hey at least you're up right?" I glared at Nishik before Touch me spoke up_

" _It seems that the large bones as well as the orbs attached to it weighed down the robes thus preventing you from getting up." I sweat-dropped_

" _That's not possible, the decorations on the robes would've been the same weight as the robes besides in Yggdrasil I walked around in that just fine."_

" _In Yggdrasil? Wait do you mean we're not in Yggdrasil?" Nishik asked surprised I nodded_

" _Isn't it obvious if we aren't in the Real-world and we're surely not in Yggdrasil since the last place we were in was Yggdrasil itself, we're in another world entirely." I was spouting bullshit but it was the mostly likely thing that had happened to us, Touch me put a hand on his chin nodding in agreement_

" _I had a similar thought although it does seem odd we're our avatars but we're us at the same time." I raised an eyebrow equivalent_

" _That would explain your new appendages."_

" _Nishikienrai-sama has also changed." Touch me gestured towards Nishik who had taken off his mask revealing an almost teen-looking face with brown albeit pale eyes and a smirk present on his face._

" _Aw don't be like that why would you hide from a handsome face like this?"_

" _I'm not-nevermind." I stepped out from behind the tree before Touch me shook his head_

" _For shame Momonga-sama."_

" _What?" before I looked down and saw that I was "naked" I sighed before a light shone and suddenly I was wearing my robes which prevented fire attacks affect me since as an undead would do a lot of damage to me._

" _Ok that was new and unexpected." I recalled the long hours I did studying the spells in the game and no recollection of equipment disappearing into thin air came to mind._

" _Indeed it also seemed like your Divine Robes have vanished as well." I looked down where I laid earlier and indeed my previous robes had vanished._

" _Touch-sama if I may ask, why have you removed the chest-piece of your armor?" He gestured me to come towards him before Nishik pointed at his back, going behind him I noticed a pair of Dragonfly wings on his back_

" _Touch-sama, from what I recalled you were a heteromorphic insect not a fairy." Nishik burst out laughing, holding his gut trying to control his laughter said_

" _HAHAHAHA I'm sorry Touch-sama but the mere thought of you being a Fairy is hilarious to me!" Touch me looked at him with a confused look_

" _What's hilarious about that?" I nodded in agreement_

" _I honestly don't understand myself can you explain?" Nishik began to say something before he pouted_

" _Killjoys."_

 _Flashback end_

"Ugh if only I had other clothing." I was somehow sweating from the heat combined with my robes.

"I'm sorry I cannot provide you any, unless you want to wear my cape that's all you got." I waved him off

"It's alright Touch-sama it's not your fault." He then to ask

"So what's the plan if we encounter anyone if there is anybody in this world?" I put a hand on my chin in thought

"Act casual, pretend like we belong here." Touch me nodded

"And if they get freaked out by us or rather you because I look human enough." I thought about it before I thought of the only possible solution besides using **[Complete Invisibility]**.

"I'll just put on the hood since if I used **Complete Invisibility** and we find a town we might lose each other and since we told Nishikienrai-sama to go on ahead so unless he finds us which I no doubt he will I will not use the spell and besides I cannot wear your helmet." Touch me raised his eyebrow

"But didn't you say since this world isn't Yggdrasil and Our Home meaning that the rules of armor and some spells as well as summoning and creating would be different?" I turned to him and snapped my fingers

"Of Course! Why didn't I think of that earlier, that would explain why I wasn't able to create a death knight or even a pale rider yesterday." Touch me nodded

"But that doesn't explain why you got hungry yesterday when your race traits make eating, drinking and breathing unnecessary." I nodded before I realized something

"Perhaps when our avatars and our real selves merged somehow our racial traits of our avatars were either subdued or erased completely." Touch me shook his head

"If that's the case my heightened senses would've been subdued but I can still feel them which is still weird to me." I put a hand on my chin in thought

"Remember how our species are Heteromorphics?" Touch me nodded "Perhaps whatever happened to us turned us into half-breeds of some sort."

"Hmm… that would make sense." Touch me then asked

"Now the only question is if we're here does that mean everyone else that was with us in Yggdrasil are here?"

"Maybe they are, after all we were all together before we ended up here."

"If that's so how come we haven't seen them yet?" Touch me asked

"Perhaps they ended up somewhere farther from us." Touch me looked worriedly over the distance

"I do hope their alright." I patted his shoulder

"Don't worry my friend we'll find them but perhaps we or rather you should practice those wings of yours."

"I was going to suggest that but I was afraid you might decide against it since it might attract attention." I waved him off

"We haven't seen anyone since yesterday I highly doubt practicing to fly now would attract attention." I silently prayed that I didn't have to eat my words

Touch me nodded before his dragonfly-like wings began flapping vigorously like a real dragonfly would creating a mini tornado of dust and dirt to fly up before he started going up

"Doing good Touch-sama perhaps once you get used to flying you can utilize your warrior skills whilst in flight although I'm sure you'll learn quickly." Touch me nodded before he began rising higher, as he rose I decided to use **[Fly]** to follow him up as I flew or rather floated up to him he looked down with a stern face

"Momonga-sama I see you have decided to join me."

"Haha anyways Have you spotted Nishikienrai-sama or perhaps a town nearby where we can figure out where exactly we are." Touch me pointed forward, I looked in the direction where he was pointing my eyes metaphorically widened, a gigantic plant looking monster with several misshapen heads with razor-sharp teeth with its main head being bigger than the rest with petals at its neck and a singular green eye which lacked a pupil, each neck on said plant monster had thorns as well as sharp leaves, it was currently attacking a town, I then saw a black figure slicing each head with vigor whilst some were held down by what seemed to be shadows and were currently trying to wriggle out.

I turned to Touch me to tell him we should hurry before he disappeared and was flying, incredibly fast towards the leafy monster

" **Greater Teleportation!** " I suddenly appeared in front of the main head of the plant monster who was scanning the area before it noticed me and roared, then four vine like whips tried to lash out at me luckily I used **Greater Teleportation** and teleported to the head of the large monster.

" **Double Maximize Magic: Thousand Bone Lance!** " 3 times the amount of bone spears appeared in a circle surrounding the monster before they pierced the beast as it roared with bone spears on its eye I wanted to use my more powerful spells but it might cause more damage than the monster did to the town which I'm sure that to whoever lived in this town and Touch me wouldn't appreciate it.

"Hey Momonga-sama warn us before you used that spell!" I turned and saw Nishik was standing on a building that had somehow survived whilst Touch me shook his head before a rumbling could be heard and six green tendrils struck at Touch me and Nishik whom managed to dodge the attack and proceeded to retaliate at the somehow regenerated plant monster before 5 similar tendrils tried to strike me but I quickly used **[Triple Maximize Magic: Greater Magic Shield]** causing the tendrils to bounce off the shield and retreat to wherever the beast kept it as it tried striking me from every side, Suddenly I felt a weird sensation

' _It feels like something's getting drained from inside me..'_ before a shout could be heard

" **Bone Dragon's roar!** " an ivory hurricane suddenly slammed against the main head of the beast shredding some of its neck petals causing it roar in shearing pain then I realized

' _So its weakness are the petals on its neck.'_ I then turned to the others who were slashing the incoming heads and tendrils that were coming at them

"Touch-sama, Nishikienrai-sama aim for the petals they're its weakness!" I used **[Fly]** to get in front of the beast but before I could use the spell **[Fireball]** on the petals I noticed a small girl who looked about 8 to 9 years old with snow-white skin with matching hair and purplish/pinkish eyes, she wore brown robes albeit they were tattered and seemed to be made from old rags and such, she also wore no shoes

" **Bone Dragon's Kodachi!** " suddenly to my surprise her arm began sprouting bones which I assume came from her own bones in her arms which extended until it formed a Kodachi ' _Well she did shout Kodachi so it would make sense for it to resemble a Kodachi'_ she then proceeded to cut off the remaining petals before the beast roared in pain once more.

Touch me then ran up or rather flew up and cleaved the head of the monster after Nishik used his Ability **[ShadowBind]** to hold down the tendrils to give Touch me an opening as the head came crashing Nishikienrai caught it before it could destroy the building before letting it drop into the ground.

As I landed beside Touch me Nishik approached me and hit me in the shoulder which hurt a little which to me still seemed odd.

"Hey Momonga-sama why'd you use the **Thousand Bone Lance** spell when you could've used something more destructive to destroy it."

"Because he knows if he were to use them he might destroy the town more than the monster did." I nodded slightly

"Well I might have also wanted to see its capabilities since I've never seen it before." I chuckled nervously mostly because it was true and because I was a little startled by the monster although I didn't try to show it. I then looked at the corpse of the fallen monster and saw the same little girl hiding behind the corpse giant plant which was still upright and was slowly turning brown and fading away like what happens when one sets fire to a piece of paper.

"Aren't you going to reprimand him Touch-sama?" Touch me shook his head

"Normally I would, but if he did use one of his powerful spells and the creature somehow survived and we didn't find out it's weakness we would be here for a while."

"Thank you for understanding Touch-sama."

"Hey did anybody see that white hurricane that struck the petals on the back of monster?" Me and Touch me nodded before he said

"Indeed I have, Momoga-sama was it you who summoned that hurricane?" I shook my head

"By the way Touch-sama, when we were fighting the creature why didn't you kill the creature faster? I assume that the tendrils wouldn't have slowed you down." I turned to Touch me who replied

"It wasn't the tendrils Momonga-sama but rather a peculiar little girl who managed to slice off the petals before I could Momonga-sama did you see her perhaps?" I nodded mutely before I turned and slowly approached the girl who didn't seemed frightened that I was approaching her but instead looked like she was hopping for me to approach her Touch me gazed at the girl in what seemed to surprise whilst Nishik looked confused.

"Momonga-sama where are you-" before a voice which sounded like a harsh croak said.

"Hey buddy take one more step towards her and Imma bite your fingers off!" I scanned the area and found no one until I felt a tug on my robe and looked down and saw a brown lizard with small black spikes on its limbs that stood on its hind legs and wore brow rag around its waist.

"Kroak don't be rude." The small lizard turned to the girl with an incredulous look

"Why shouldn't I? even if he smells like your father doesn't mean I should trust him, heck he doesn't even look like a dragon." I looked down at the creature before looking at the girl who had come out of her "hiding" place before I turned back to "Kroak"

"Pardon me, but did you just say dragon?" Kroak scoffed

"Of course, after all she wouldn't have done all that crazy stuff if her father weren't a dragon." I glanced at the others who had gone silent and stared at the lizard with shocked and disbelieving looks

"That can't be true.. can it?" Nishik turned to Touch me who shrugged

"Who knows? I certainly don't." I groaned at his straightforward answer before the little girl said

"Hey um excuse me mister bone guy," I looked at her shocked _'Mr. Bone guy?!'_ whilst Nishik snickered "Thank you for providing those bone spears, that monster from what I've heard drains magic using it's petals allowing it to regenerate, after eating one of your bone spears which was delicious by the way." I reexamined the girl before I turned to Kroak who smirked at me

"If you're wondering on how she was able to eat the bones she's a bone dragon slayer and depending on your element eating something similar or like that element their magic power increases as well as regenerates." _'So a bone dragon slayer eats bones to regenerate her magic or make it stronger, sounds interesting, and useful._ ' Before I realized _'I hope she doesn't see me as a buffet.'_ As I sweated nervously I looked over and saw Touch me crouching at the little girl who looked at him quizzically whilst Kroak ran up to the little girl and climbed on her shoulder looking at Touch me with suspicion

"You have bug antennae." Touch me laughed at her straightforwardness before he held out his hand as Kroak hopped out from her shoulders and walked over to Nishik who immediately began a conversation with which I couldn't hear clearly.

"My name Touch me what's yours?" she giggled before she shook his hand whilst Kroak rolled his eyes

"My names Isadora, your name sounds strange." Touch me held a hand over his heart looking hurt.

"More like perverted that's what." Kroak deadpanned as Nishik laughed and I chuckled lightly

"Hear that Touch-sama? A little lizard thinks you're perverted." Touch me glared at him which made him flinch a little as Kroak glared at him but said nothing

"I am far from perverted and you do know why." I coughed to get his attention before Isadora walked up to me and held her hand out

"Hello! what's your name?" I looked at her shocked that she wasn't fazed by my skeletal appearance which Kroak seemed to have taken notice of my reaction (despite my skeletal face.)

"Trust me buddy there are a lot more strange things around here like me for example." Isadora giggled before I took her hand and shook it

"My name is Momonga and I have to say that was impressive magic, your lizard friend here mentioned that your father was a dragon did he teach you those spells?" she nodded as she shook my hand

"Yep! He taught me since I was just a little girl, he would always train me harshly and would remind me to have constant vigilance whatever that means, but he's really nice whenever my trainings done sometimes he would take me flying and other times he would tell me stories of Earthland but would also warn me of the dangers in Earthland, but so far nothing _that_ bad has happened yet except for him disappearing." She muttered as Kroak coughed

"Don't you remember that encounter with that Weretiger or perhaps the plant monster earlier?"

"It wasn't an encounter I was trying to save you from that Weretiger!"

"And I'm in your debt but that's not the point besides you were more afraid of it than I was." Before they could continue their argument I coughed and asked

"So Isadora would it be alright if I ask you where you might be heading?" Isadora seemed to perk up before she said

"Oh I'm headed to Fiore, I heard there were more dragonslayers there who might be able to help me find my father." Touch me then asked

"You mentioned that he disappeared did he left anything or said anything before he left you?" Isadora shook her head

"Nothing he vanished without a trace, I've been looking for him for a while and o-only t-th-he d-dragons-slay-yers i-in F-Fi-ior-re ha-ve an-nswer-rs t-to my q-questions." She said like she was about to cry before she actually cried and ran up to me hugging crying into my robes whilst Kroak patted her shoulders to comfort her, I looked at the others panicked since I didn't know what to do, Nishik chuckled before he was silenced by Touch me's glare before he gestured for me to say something

I patted her head slowly soothing her like my mother did before I said

"Do you want our help in finding your father?" she nodded before Kroak sighed in relief

"Finally girl you ask for help, I thought you were shy guess this bone guy smelling like your father helps eh?" I turned to him quizzically before he said

"Ah, whilst you guys were talking Isa here told me you smelled like her father and she was hopping you were him," he then looked down almost guiltily "I told her not to get her hopes up because I was worried she might get disappointed." Nishik then asked

"If that's so then how come we didn't hear your conversation?"

"Perhaps they were whispering I mean what else could it be?" Nishik sweat-dropped at the straightforwardness of Touch me surfacing before I suddenly felt Isadora's grasp on me vanish and felt a tap on my head revealing that she was on my shoulders holding on to my head with the hood covering her giggling face and my face, I glanced at Kroak who had moved to my shoulder, he shrugged before he whispered

"Just humor her, she's still a little girl with a lot of growing to do." I nodded before I asked

"By the way, did anybody live in this town or was it just some abandoned town that the plant monster decided to trash?" Kroak shook his head

"The citizens moved away to another town over from what I've heard, there was also mention of some Rune Knights coming over to deal with the problem but they haven't shown up so far."

"Tell me how did you hear about this?"

"I'm small so I can mostly hide in most small spaces and pick up on most conversations and rumors, I usually do most of the talking for Isa since she's mostly shy and can't keep in the sunlight for very long."

"Why is that?" Kroak shrugged

"I don't know myself, she tells me that the sunlight hurts after a while if she stays out which is why she mostly wears her robes with a broad makeshift hat although she lost it along the way somehow." I put a hand in my chin remembering a disease that gave people pale skin and white hair before I realized she must have albinism

' _Then that means she has to stay under my hood until we can get a broad hat or some sunscreen for her if there is.'_ I honestly had no qualms with her being there but I was albeit a little worried she might fall asleep and drool on me I then looked down and saw a wet spot on my robes as well as heard light snoring.

' _I feel like the_ universe _somehow heard me.'_ I thought before Nishik asked

"So where to Momonga-sama?"

"We should head to the next town over, Kroak-san here said that the citizens that lived here moved there and some Rune Knights should be coming over."

"Rune Knights? Like Knights who use Runes?" I shrugged whilst Touch me walked over and lifted my hood to reveal a sleeping Isadora

"Seems someone has taken a liking and a napping to you." As he gently laid the hood back on, I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not I shrugged it off before Nishik laughed along with Kroak who then walked over and patted her head

"She's pretty tired, I guess she skipped naptime when she was fighting that creature." I then tapped him on the shoulder to ask

"So tell us how did you two exactly meet? the only things I heard that she saved you from a Weretiger even though she was more scared of it than you were." Kroak chuckled lightly

"Well actually she told me that she is allergic to cats, and yeah she did save me although her bone dragon's sneeze saved me more than her **Bone Dragon's Roar**."

"Kroak-san Isadora-chan mentioned that spell tell me since you said there are other Dragonslayers in Fiore was it? Could they use something similar to it?" Kroak nodded

"Yep from what I've heard there is this guy named the Salamander who used this attacked which had a similar name to the spell although it was Fire Dragon's not Bone."

' _So these Dragon-slayers have different types of similar spells depending on what dragon they were raised by.'_ Nishik then said

"Although it seems kinda weird that they're named DragonSlayers when it was Dragons who taught them that magic." Kroak shrugged whilst Touch me suggested

"Perhaps this magic is taught by dragons to kill other dragons, it would make the name have more sense." Nishik nodded before suddenly the sound of many footsteps were heard, Touch me stepped in front of me holding his sword and his shield and had reequipped his helmet whilst Nishik stood beside me with his twin daggers out and Kroak had moved to Touch me's shoulder and said

"Oh it's just the Rune Knights, nothing to worry about!" Nishik put away his daggers then smirked

"They look more like Rune Priests than Knights to me." Touch me shook his head

"Perhaps they're more of the magic type of Knights who require clothing instead of Armor." I was about to nod before realizing that I might wake Isadora up so I just shrugged.

As the robes "knights" came all of them wore the same clothing down to the Egyptian symbol of Life (I had learned this in History class.) and the magic staffs in their hands I attempted to use the spell **[Discern Enemy]** on them but it didn't seem to be working, in front of them lead a man who wore slightly similar clothing to the Rune "knights" except his cape was covering his chest and he seemed to be the only one to be wearing an eyepatch.

"My word, Men the beast has been vanquished before we reached here." There were several gasps from his troop before they noticed us

"Um sir?" the man turned to him surprisingly not noticing us whilst he was looking at the almost vanished corpse of the beast

"Yes Rod what is it?"

"Perhaps they vanquished the beast?" he pointed at us before the leader approached us with a suspicious look

"Pardon me from asking but was it you three who vanquished the beast?" Touch me glanced at me as I silently said _"Don't mention Isadora yet._ " He nodded before he turned to the brunet haired man

"Indeed we did, what of it?" the man held out his hand which Touch me took and shook it

"Then you have the towns and our thanks, we would've been here if some of my troop hadn't taken some _breaks_." He then glared at his troops who looked away and whistled innocently before he said

"Pardon me for my rudeness my name is Cronas Head of controlling or vanquishing of Dangerous Creatures in Bellum since there aren't that many Legal magic guilds in Bellum or Desierto."

"My name is Touch me and my companions names are Nishikienrai, Momonga and Kroak." Nishik waved at the knights while Kroak stood still and looked at them keenly whilst I held on to Isadora who continued to snore softly and drool at the same time.

"Touch me eh? Strange name although I've heard stranger anyways thanks again for your help, would it be alright if you and your companions followed us to the next town over to tell the villagers of this town the good news?" Touch me glanced at as

"Sure why not." Nishik said

"I don't see any problem with that." I replied before Touch me said

"My companions have agreed lead the way Cronas." Cronas nodded before he said to his men.

"Come men let us as well as the slayers of The Devourer tell the people the good news!" his troop cheered before they marched away with us and Cronas following suit.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long had to rework a lot of things and to think of other ideas for this chapter to be good as well as some IRL stuff and all that but I hope you all like it! and if your confused on why There's another bone dragon slayer when there was one in the manga and he's the fifth generation I like to think there are more dragons who have similar but different elements since there's a gale dragon slayer and that's close to Sky dragon but the story will explain it further.**

 **Now on to le reviews~**

 **UnflinchingResolve: That he shall as well as Touch me and Nishik and actually the spell only strengthens the instant death effect from a spell and it's not actually a death spell itself (and thanks for the suggestion on the dragon killing entrance just need to think of a dragon to wipe out first :3).**

 **LizPR: I'm sorry! But they won't reunite until some canon events happen (you'll be able to guess if you read the manga or seen the Anime).**

 **Guest: it's quite alright, I actually have plans on switching to 3** **rd** **POV during major battles so it will return sorry!**

 **Diabloseriosa: Thanks! :3**

 **Sonic: Thanks again :D**

 **Vasta Srivastav: I will try to unless IRL stuff or anything else (like game tournaments or practicing my new digital tablet and that sort of stuff.)**

 **Doomqwer: Sadly she won't appear buuuuuut there is an idea floating around to make a demon which is similar to Albedo (but probably not the other NPC's but their personalities will be shown in their creators like when Cocytus dances when he's super drunk so Takemik will act similar soon.)**

 **RyuujiVantek: Thanks you :D and I bet they'll soil their pants (and might die too! Hehehe.)**

 **Once again thank you for the reviews last chapter and the faves and follows I can't thank you all enough!**

 **Next time: Cooking with a Golem, and a crabs first official duel and new Fairies!**

 **How lucky am I to have something that makes it hard to say goodbye! But goodbye for now everyone and enjoy your honey I've secretly left for you!**


	4. 4: A Magic Duel, Battle and Surprises

**Salutations everybody! Javier here going to answer** **two** **review in the start of this since it's an important one since it's part of the plot I have in mind, anyways I want to thank you all for the support you guys have been giving this story :3 and 5,000 views! oh my thank you all so much! 3 but as always R & R, also Overlord and Fairy Tail do not belong to me they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **VastalSrivastav: I have plans in using Skullion for a plot point in the story, Key point in the last chapter when Isa mentioned that her father told her to have constant vigilance, it's actually a reference to Moody from HP and if you can recall what he looks like and piece it together with how Skullion got his slayer magic and my previous saying of similar dragons you can kinda guess something or another but I will keep the rest secret including some very key plots since I would spoil things for the story so sorry! ;3;**

 **Guest: I'm sorry you think I'm making Momonga weak but I never specifically stated I was weakening him I'm just making it so that he doesn't immediatly show his full power like he does in both in the Manga and in the Anime yes he did show off his 10th tier spells but he always makes a reason why he can't use it indefinately even though he can, more so in this story he is holding back but he isn't weak No., I wouldn't do that to the great Ainz but I would rather put reasons as to why he has to holds back like it was said in the previous chapter some were not obviously said but their still there, and for that comment I thank you but honestly I do think before I write I always try to put my heart into my writing since I myself loving reading as much as writing and don't worry Ainz will show some his true power in chapter 5 but I won't spoil how :3**

" **Speech" or "Quote Unquote"  
'Thought'  
*Action*  
[Spell Name]**

* * *

 **Previously**

"My name is Touch me and my companions names are Nishikienrai, Momonga and Kroak." Nishik waved at the knights while Kroak stood still and looked at them keenly whilst I held on to Isadora who continued to snore softly and drool at the same time.

"Touch me eh? Strange name although I've heard stranger anyways thanks again for your help, would it be alright if you and your companions followed us to the next town over to tell the villagers of this town the good news?" Touch me glanced at as

"Sure why not." Nishik said

"I don't see any problem with that." I replied before Touch me said

"My companions have agreed lead the way Cronas." Cronas nodded before he said to his men.

"Come men let us as well as the slayers of The Devourer tell the people the good news!" his troop cheered before they marched away with us and Cronas following suit.

* * *

 **Now**

 **:With Aman:**

"Good Morning everyone." Mirajane greeted as the rest of us yawned whilst Akemi looked around for her sister

"Oh hey you guys, there's some new requests on the board and there's one request that asks specifically for you Aman." Kinana informed me

"Oh really?" I walked over to the board and saw a sheet of paper with the words "NEED HELP" with the picture of an hammer striking an anvil in the bottom were the words "Specifically from a mage called Amanomahitotsu" and the location was The Ginjiro Blacksmith

"So he asked for me personally, probably because of the armor." I then glanced at the reward which was… was…

"Aman what's-"Lisanna's eyes bugged out before she immediately grabbed the request out of my hand.

"Kinana please tell me this is some sort of joke." Kinana looked confused

"Why what's wrong with the request? Is it some sort of prank or something?"

"Yeah what's wrong with it sis?" Elfman grabbed the request paper from her hands and promptly spit-take at it.

"Guys seriously you could just tell us what's wrong with the request." I pulled out the request paper from a still shell-shocked Elfman and handed it to Mirajane

"Well… this is certainly a high amount of Jewel especially for a job request specifically asking for a new recruit."

"You're telling me! That amount of Jewel can help Aman here to afford a house and have plenty to spare! Now that's one manly request!" I sighed remembering how "manly" early morning was, Mira handed me back my job request as Akemi went over to Kinana

"Excuse me but has your guild master come yet? I need to talk to my sister about something." Kinana shook her head sadly

"Sorry he and his guest aren't here yet." Elfman then put a hand on my shoulder

"So you're going to take that request right away?" I nodded but before I could say something the door burst open revealing Natsu with Lucy and Happy beside him

"Kinana! You got any food?" Lucy growled at Natsu

"You just ate Natsu!"

"Lucy don't you remember that he has a bottomless pit he calls a stomach?" Lucy faceplamed and replied sarcastically

"Oh I could I forget?"

"Sure we do, let me just go get some." Kinana walked out from the bar and went into another room in the guild as Natsu sat down

"Waddaya say Happy? You wanna take a job with Lucy today?" I glanced at Lucy who seemed to be okay with Natsu's proposition to the cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy before he proceeded to fly towards me and held out a paw

"Hey Aman what you got there?"

"Have a look." I handed it to the cat knowing he might demand to see it sooner or later, Happy looked at it for a good minute before he gawked

"10,000,000 JEWELS?!" Lucy and Natsu walked over whilst Natsu promptly plucked the paper from the gobsmacked cat

"woah! that's a lot of jewels!" I sighed

"Yeah that's a lot considering the amount of jobs on the board with the low pay." Lucy said flabbergasted

"Can I please just take my job and go? I was planning on staying for a bit but the ridiculous reactions are getting repetitive." I reached for my job but Natsu walked away

"Nuh uh Crabby you owe me a fight!" I sweat-dropped

"Didn't I just fight you yesterday?" Natsu growled in anger as Lucy plucked the paper from his hand, probably to prevent it from crumpling since Natsu was making a fist

"Doesn't matter! Besides that wasn't a fair fight! I want a rematch!" I sweat-dropped further as Lucy handed my job to Lisanna and said

"You can give this to him later."Natsu then said

"Come on!" before he smirked "Or are you scared I'm going to turn you into cooked crab?" I then remembered the spell **[Protection Energy-fire]**

"I highly doubt that, and no that's not a challenge." Lucy then sighed

"Aman you should probably just accept his challenge else he might just hound on you forever."

"But that isn't a guarantee he will not hound you after his defeat." Happy said as Natsu glared at him

"Whose side are you on Happy?!" Happy shrugged

"I'm just stating the facts sir." I sighed

"Fine I'll fight you Natsu." He raised his fist in the air before I held up a claw

"On one condition, if I beat you, you are not to fight me unless certain circumstances were to arise." Lisanna looked at me confused

"What circumstances." I chuckled

"I don't know myself but there are bound to be circumstances in this crazy guild." Elfman gave me a thumbs up as Makarov nodded sadly

"You got that right." They said simultaneously as Natsu dragged me along whilst everyone else walked outside to spectate.

* * *

 **Outside**

As some of the others stood on the sidelines having some small-talks and bets (with no actual money since some of them or really most of them were broke from what I could hear.) asNatsu did some quickjumping-jacks and did some punches before he slammed his fist together and grinned.

"Alright folks the battle shall begin once both mages are ready!" Makarov announced as some of the others cheered for Natsu and Me respectively

"Alright, although I haven't eaten I'm all fired up!" I nodded before I used **[Protection Energy-fire]** which temporarily made me glow orange before it vanished, I then got into a somewhat fighting stance

"Whenever you're ready." Natsu grinned before he crouched and charged whilst shouting

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " I held up my claw to block his attack which stunned him before I grabbed his leg and flung him up before I used **[Boulder Heave]** which summoned a boulder from my mouth that struck against Natsu causing him to crash into the ground afterwards.

"Woah I didn't know Aman could spit rocks!"

"How the hell did he not get affected by Natsu's attack?" I whistled innocently

"Actually I used a spell that provided me limited protection against fire attacks..hehehe." Natsu then quickly got up and shouted

"If my fire can't affect you! I 'll just punch ya!" he then charged at me again delivering several kicks and punches which I managed to parry with my normal hands thanks to some minor training in Martial Arts in Yggdrasil but I recalled that I wasn't this fast before.

' _Perhaps my self-defense classes that I took when I was young are kicking in.'_ before I struck him in the head with my big claw causing him to crash into the dirt with a lump on his head

"Sorry!" I cried, worried I had hurt him before he chuckled as he swept me off my feet (not in that way.) causing me to crash before he picked me up shouting " **Fire Dragon's Grip Strick!** " and threw me or really blasted me before I crashed making a slightly large and long trench.

"You know," he craned his neck from side to side as he dusted himself off surprisingly he had only a few bruises "You caught me off guard again, I underestimated you crabby." Before he grinned menacingly as a fiery and surprisingly electrical aura surrounded him before he shouted

" **Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!** " before a hurricane of fire and electricity burst from his mouth, I quickly casted **[Quick March]** to dodge despite my slight injuries and used **[Boulder Heave]** again but this time Natsu punched the incoming boulder before he struck me in the stomach which I retaliated with **[Great Combustion]** and struck him in the side causing both of us to crash into the ground.

"Heh I was wondering when you're going to show your fire crabby." He licked his lips like he was hopping to eat my fire, suddenly I got an idea that would hopefully work.

"I would have attacked you earlier with fire but I received a hint from a friend of ours." In reality I hadn't but decided to go with my plan as I winked at Lisanna who at first looked confused before she giggled mischievously as he glared at her

"Grr Lisanna why'd ya tell him that I eat fire!" she giggled harder as she said

"I didn't tell him you did!" everyone who was watching suddenly laughed as Natsu took a minute to think what he had done before he gawked and roared

"YOU TRICKED ME!" He then shouted

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!** " his elbow ignited which propelled him forward as he cocked his fist backwards I then remembered the spell **[Iron Flesh]** and casted it causing my skin and shell to turn iron-like as he flew towards me with a grin towards me

"You're going down crabby." I held up my big claw to counter his punch which shocked him as he stumbled back

"How the heck did Aman do that?!"

"Yeah he used the same spell Gajeel uses!" Carla put a paw on her chin in thought

"Indeed although he appears to be much smoother unlike Gajeel's which is more scale-like in appearance." Natsu then growled and was beginning to say something but before he could I used **[Water Splash]** which made him wet as he looked at himself and back to me in confusion momentarily and seemingly forgetting what he was going to say

"Huh? why the heck did you make me wet?" I then used **[Boulder heave]** which struck him in the face causing him to fall backward with the boulder still on his face

"To confuse you." I said simply before the same fiery/electric aura appeared around him as he got up with a red welt on his face as the boulder fell off him, he then jumped up and descended upon me as he cried

" **Fire Lightning Dragon's Firing Hammer!** " his fist as well as his forearm was engulfed in flames and lightning as he came crashing down on me as I tried to block the attack with my large claw whilst causing several rocks and dust to fly up as I was slowly being buried into the ground.

' _My_ _ **Iron skin**_ _and_ _ **Protection Energy-fire**_ _spells are doing the trick but I might eventually run out of Mana I better finish this quick.'_ I held out my hand casting **[Fire Whip]** but instead of whipping it on him (which would have been easier to control.) I willed the whip to wrap around his feet before I proceeded to lift him up whilst surprising him as I spun him around quickly (I know it sounds easier than it felt manipulating it trust me it wasn't, it felt like controlling a large wild snake with my bare hands whilst using it to drag someone.) and slammed him into the ground sending rocks flying one of them hitting against my goggles which cracked slightly.

' _I should've used something else besides_ _ **Fire Whip**_ _sigh maybe I should've practiced this spell more so than others, damn Momonga and Touch me for insisting I learn a lot of pyromancies.'_ I dispelled the spells I had cast on myself asLisanna walked up to me handing me my job whilst Makarov held up a hand

"Since Natsuout for the count I declare this fight over and Aman the winner!" Almost everyone clapped for me including the ones that had cheered for Natsu earlier whilst the fight was going on

"Thanks Lis." Lisanna nodded

"Since it seems you've already beaten Natsu I think I have to hand you back your job before I take it- Wait did you just call me Lis?" I nodded before I explained

"Well since you call me Aman it only seems fair I call you Lis."

"But you told everyone to call you Aman, does that mean you gave them nicknames too?"

"Well since most of them have short names then no and I wouldn't call Elfman Elf or man." Lisanna giggled

"I think he might like the nickname Man." I sweat-dropped realizing what she meant

"You think?" Before I felt a something hard hitting my back

"You fought well Aman-sama it's good to see you fighting instead of sitting around and eating." A tick mark appeared on my head as I realized who was talking to me

"Good morning to you too and I don't sit around I work." Before I turned around and saw Yamaiko approaching me

"Now boys don't fight its morning, here let me heal you upAman-sama." I nodded gratefully before I asked

"Wait where are your gauntletsYamaiko-sensei?" as she casted a healing spell on me which made her hand as well as me glow yellow she answered

"I asked Macao if I could temporarily leave my gauntlets at his house." I nodded whilst Wendy healed up Natsu who was sitting up with a defeated expression on his face as Lucy crouched next to him

"Maybe next time Natsu." he grumbled angrily in response

"Now that fight was Manly!" Elfman cried as Wendy got up and nodded

"Yeah that was awesome!" Carla looked slightly indifferent as she said

"Although he did use trickery to fool poor Natsu, I do have to admit that was an interesting fight."

"Yeah although I'm kinda sad that we didn't do bets, if only I had betted on Aman I could have won a lot of money and bought a lot of fish!" Carla sweat-dropped at Happy's statement as Wendy walked up to me

"Here Aman let me- Oh you don't have any injuries..How?"

"Don't worry sweetie I already healed him- oh wait there's a spot that I missed!" she held out her hand which glowed yellow as she healed up the spot that somehow her other healing spell didn't heal as Wendy gasped

"H-how did you do that!?" Carla then flew in flabbergasted

"Indeed Healing magic is supposed to be considered Lost Magic and the only other one who can use healing magic is Wendy here who's a Sky dragon slayer." Yamaiko looked at Carla very confused

"Really?" Carla sighed in exasperation

"That's all you have to say?" Wendy then said

"It's all right Carla besides it's nice that there's someone who uses healing magic besides me." Carla turned on her saying

"But Wendy wouldn't that mean she's a sky dragon slayer or somewhat able to use air magic?" Wendy shook her head

"I don't have a clue Carla,Um….Excuse me ." Yamaiko crouched down to her eye level

"Yes dear?"

"I wanted to ask but..um.. how were you able to cast a healing spell on Aman?" Yamaiko smiled at her as she ruffled her hair

"Well to be honest dear, I don't really have a good explanation to give you but what I can tell you is that I've been practicing it for a while, does my answer satisfy you even a little bit?" I smiled slightly remembering how Yamaiko was a teacher which would make sense why she was speaking to Wendy this way.

"I guess, but thank you still." she then skipped away and began speaking animatedly with Romeo and Happy who had decided that Natsu seemed fine as they headed inside whilst Carla continued pestering Yamaiko who surprisingly didn't seem to mind it, as everyone started heading back into the guild chattering all the while asTakemik said

"Hey Aman what if I told you Yamaiko and I were join the Guild?" I decided the appropriate response to rile him up before I whispered

"If it were Yamaiko I would be glad since if any of us are injured or dead she could heal us but you? I heard there was someone like you so I don't think you're needed." I grinned as a tick-mark appeared on his head whilst he twitched slight saying

"You don't need to be an asshole about it fatty."

"You're an ass to me too and if you say "were you born just to annoy me?" then no I'm born with the passion to craft and dine." Takemik grunted annoyed

"Since when did you learn telepathy crabcake?"

"I didn't, it's just the cliché thing to say when insulting someone." Takemik pinched his fingers on the bridge of his nose more annoyed now

"Yamaiko-sensei was right it's too early to start arguing." I nodded slightly wincing from a headache that wasn't healed by Yamiko

"So are you going to really join the guild?" Takemik shrugged as the doors of the guild closed

"Yamaiko-sensei wanted to join immediately last night but I urged her not to, yeah I know praise me for managing to control her muscle-headedness anyways I told her we should wait and see if it was worth joining a guild again or going looking for the others if they're here." I chuckled lightly

"I doubt that Momonga-sama, Touch-sama and the others that were with us would need us they're a powerful bunch." Takemik grinned

"As much as I like to say otherwise you're right they can handle themselves, but I do have to ask." He looked at me with a serious face

"Why use your magic again? Despite you knowing a lot of pyromancies and other spells I don't understand why you joined a guild again, you were never much of a fighter in Yggdrasil." I glanced at the guild door making sure no one was listening on our conversation whilst I rubbed the crack on one of my goggles lenses.

"Honestly, I asked myself that despite my love for crafting and all that I guess I felt like I missed out on the all hero-gig as well as well as the guild part, HeroHero-sama contacted me long before he left and said that Momonga-sama seemed sadder that we were gone despite his effort of not showing it, heh it's kind of admirable that he kept the guild running despite it being nearly disbanded with how many members were online." I turned to Takemik who had a guilt-stricken look before he said

"But what has that got to do with joining a guild?" I smiled slightly

"I wanted to sort of honor him and decide to join a guild and stay with them like what we should've kept up with Momonga-sama who needed us and it needed help so I decided to do what Touch me would've done."Takemik nodded in understanding

"I understand, Man I remember everyone logging off to do something personal or to be with their family but I never saw Momonga leave before we did even in the chat messages to think he kept up the guild for us..,' He then looked at the Fairy Tail building and asked

"But why this one?"

"Heh funny thing you should ask, honestly it kind of reminded me of what AinzOoal Gown was meant to be, a place for everyone no matter how strange or weird they are, and some of them kinda remind me of the others despite being humans."

"You mean like that Scarlet teen from yesterday and Touch-sama?"

"Exactly." Takemik sighed and said

"So you'll be heading out alone just like old times?" I nodded holding up the job paper

"Tell the others I already went on ahead, and if they ask how I did all my spells-" Takemik held out a hand and patted my shoulder

"I'll tell them, besides it might give me that inductive to join them and allow Yamaiko to as well."

"What about Flatfoot-sama?" Takemik's demeanor seemed to change as he chuckled

"Him nah! He told me that he wasn't that interested and he'll be just sticking around but not joining." I chuckled

"Yeah and we both know the reason but it's good to see he'll stick around despite his new fear of Yamaiko-sensei."

"I still can't understand how Yamaiko can send a chill up my spine despite me being more powerful than her or you." I shrugged

"Perhaps it's because she's taller than you are." Takemik sighed before he started pushing me forwards

"Come get your crab ass moving before I blast you to town." He shoved me once more making me almost loose balance before I straightened and walked away waving farewell which he returned before he turned and headed towards the Guild.

' _Sigh.. I should've taken my goggles off before the battle._ ' I traced the cracks on my goggles as I headed towards Mr. Genjiro's shop.

* * *

 **:With Takemik:**

' _Didn't know crabby had it in him, then again it makes sense since the guy was close with Touch-san._ ' I thought but before I could open the door properly it suddenly burst open smacking me hard in the face but instead of falling over my horns and my fangs got embedded on the wood I tried pushing myself out but it seemed I was very much stuck, silently fuming in anger I cocked my fist back as white lightning coated it and punched the door blasting it to pieces.

"You're all lucky that I held back else this place is going up in smoke." I cracked my knuckles which sent little sparks which thankfully didn't catch anything on fire "Who's the punk who rudely open the door on my face?" I then noticed that everyone minus my companions had either been wielding a bottle or a chair as a weapon or they gripped on one anothers clothes.

"Ok what the hell was going on in here?" Yamaiko pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance as Flatfoot said

"Well the pink-haired teen got a bit mad at that jet-haired teen then they accidentally hit the others and the others hit back and you can probably guess the rest." Yamaiko sighed as she got up and slapped me lightly across the head

"You do realize that you're gonna have to pay for that right?" I waved her off before an accidental bolt struck Yamaiko which temporarily illuminated her before it stopped and she looked at me with a very dark look on her face with her eyes twitching rapidly with a large scorch mark on her chest which luckily didn't reveal anything else with and with her hair in a frizz she growled very loudly which surprised me before she approached me slowly, I walked backwards, sweating bullets but before I could apologize a ghostly white glow appeared as crystal-like bullets surrounded her and shot towards me promptly blasting towards the wall which immediately broke and tossed me outside whilst being bombarded with shards of crystals which scratched my armor and a bit of my skin.

Groaning in slight pain I stared at Yamaiko who seemed shocked at what she did as everyone what was inside the guild either stared at me, Yamaiko or the hole I had created. Flatfoot approached me

"Hmm by examining the damage caused to you I can deduce that she used **Homing crystal soulmass**." I groaned.

"Since when do you sound like a scientist or some shit like that and since when can she use something like that?" he shrugged

"Hey I can pretend to be smart ok? And I don't know myself but a clue could be when she took that quest that needed a spirit-type magic user and she took it up she could've learned it from that certain quest." I got up slowly wincing in pain (which wasn't much due to me wearing armor which promptly slightly crush my back in the landing due to its mass.)

"Well wherever she learned to do that, she didn't have to blast me to Kingdom come!" Flatfoot smirked as everyone (mostly the females) tried calming down Yamaiko who stared at me with anger but also slight shock

"She isn't nicknamed musclehead for nothing Takemik-sama." I huffed in annoyance

"But how on earth did she blast you away, if I recall her mana isn't high and you've taken bigger bullets, beams, blasts whatever else and never once got blown off your feet before." I brushed him off as I stomped towards Yamaiko

"I got caught off guard alright? now shut your trap while I have a _talk_ with dear old Yamaiko-sensei."

"You know it was your fault to begin with!" Unsurprisingly he didn't try to stop me as I approached Yamaiko who stared at me with a mask of calm

"Are you here to apologize?" I put a finger on my chin in thought

"Hmm… Normally in this scenario I would say no and proceed to do something to you, but nah I'm not that type of person." Yamaiko sweat-dropped as she whispered

"You've been reading too much manga haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" when she didn't say anything I waved my hand dismissing the topic and held out my hand

"I'm sorry Yamaiko I didn't mean to strike you." She shook my hand and patted me in the head

"Apology accepted Takemik-sama." I nodded before Makarov (I was told by Macao that Makarov was the short man we saw last night.) approached us

"Normally I would scold my children for destroying the guild hall but since you're not part of the guild I would kindly like to ask you to pay up for the damages." He trusted his hand towards us like "cough it up." Yamaiko turned away whilst I coughed and said

"Sorry gramps but we ain't got any money on us." He immediately stopped and stared at us dumbfounded

"Excuse me what?" I glanced at Yamaiko uncertainly she shrugged

"Um," Flatfoot came up and asked "I wanted to ask why haven't any of you said anything that has been going on what's up with that? The others blinked at his question and some of them grinned sheepishly

"Sorry it's just that after the fight with Aman and Natsu we were kinda shell-shocked that we weren't able to respond to what just took place." The blonde one (Lucy I assume) said.

"Yeah that was Manly!" Makarov snorted

"What's not manly is that they destroyed property without the funds to pay back." Makarov grumbled, then white haired teen (Mirajane?) said sweetly

"I'm sure it's alright Master after all I'm sure they can find a way to pay back like how everyone does here." There were mutters of "true" and "hey!" before Makarov coughed and said.

"I guess you're right Mira," he turned to us as Flatfoot hopped up and said smirking

"Speaking of finding ways to pay back, from what I heard from Akemi the schooling system here is very how do I say it _Selective_ when it comes to schooling someone." I saw Akemi glaring at him seemingly saying "You shouldn't have said that." As confused as I was to how paying back and improper schooling was related it was meager compared to how Yamaiko turned on her sister like she found her sisters hand in the cookie jar.

"Akemi-chan what is Flatfoot-sama talking about?" she seemingly forgot that she was in a crowded area and procceded to march towards Akemi who whimpered slightly

"Akemi-chan don't freak out but uh-"she glared at Flatfoot who looked at her guiltily but scooted farther away from the hole "I told Flatfoot-kun that Aman-samaei and I heard that only the rich folk here have schooling and most of the people here are home-schooled instead." She ducked her head and I walked up to Yamaiko and tapped her shoulder

"Yamaiko-sensei?" before she vanished from her spot and sped towards the door

"Oh no you don't!" I stretched my hand towards her using **Kundali** , the dark-blue serpent shot out of my hand and grew in size as it flew towards Yamaiko and wrapped around her as she nearly reached the small bridge causing her to trip and fall. I as well as the rest who had remained (some of them like the short-white haired teen and a the taller male white haired teen had left already do to some request which I can guess are similar to quest? and used the hole that was created by me to get out instead of the door.) went out to her as she struggled in Kundail's grasp. ( **I wanted to name the snake since it would be I think alright if the serpent is also known as Kundail anyways.** )

"Stop the spell Takemik-sama, I need to do something important!" I stroked Kundail who hissed in pleasure before I looked down at Yamaiko who continued to struggled

"Does that important thing include you doing something that might endanger you or get you arrested?" she glared up at me as Kundali lazily gazed at everyone who stared back at him in shock well one more was more shocked than the others.

"A snake?"

"was it hiding in his sleeve this whole time?!"

"Reminds me of Cobra's pet snake." The pink haired teen (Natsu I think?) said angrily

"Natsu Cobra's snake was bigger and purple-ish."

"huh?" The blue cat (Happy? I think.) faceplamed as Makarov looked at Kundail who stared back

"Takemik if I may, what is the purpose of this serpent?" Kundali nodded along as he stared at me hard

' _Weird it's like Kundali suddenly has a personality.'_ I looked at the serpents eyes which before were blank in Yggdrasil but now they had a hint of intelligence in them

" **Kundali** is a spell that basically summons Kundali here," I gestured towards Kundali as he rubbed his head lovingly against Yamaiko who seemingly calmed down but continued to glare at me "Is used to hold someone in place, he doesn't produce any toxins to otherwise poison or subdue the target but he produces nectar." Kundali stopped his affectionate rubs and nodded in agreement and opened his mouth as the amber nectar flowed out before I slammed his mouth closed

"Darn I wanted to taste some of that."

"Natsu! You can't eat something that's coming from a snake's mouth!"

"but Lucy he eats almost everything."

"That's our Natsu!" several others laughed as Kundali stared at me

"I know you can produce more but you shouldn't waste it ya dumb snake." Kundali rolled his eyes at me seemingly saying "yeah yeah whatever."

"What does this nectar do exactly?" I grinned cheekily

"Grant Immortality." Unsurprisingly there was silence suddenly a flurry of people shoved me aside and tried to get Kundali to open up his mouth but thankfully the snake refused as Yamaiko muttered

"Um… guys I'm still stuck in here," she then shouted "I'LL BEHAVE JUST GET THIS DAMM SNAKE OFF ME I DON'T WANT TO BE CRUSHED FOR IMMORTALITY!" I snapped my fingers ending the spell and Kundali unraveled and vanished into thin air hissing in laughter as everyone groaned

"Did that nectar really give immortality?" I turned to Romeo who had asked me the question as everyone muttering went back inside the guild

"Nope," I chuckled "The Nectar only tastes good." and can kill a mortal but I decided not to say that as I slightly pushed the kid.

"go on Romeo your dad might worry." I winked at him as he snorted in laughter before he waved and ran back inside

"Didn't know you had a natural talent with kids Takemik-sama."

"What makes you say Flatfoot-sama?"

"The kid seemed like one of those teens going through _Phase_ that teens normally do, I noticed that everytime he hanged with you albiet it hasn't been long, he seems like a totally different person."

"Heh, yeah right." I then looked up at Yamaiko who was dusting herself off not noticing the large hole in her clothes exposing her _assets_ thankfully they weren't that exposed since it was still blackened by the lightning.

"Um..Yamaiko-sensei you're _assets_ are showing." She looked at me confused before she looked down and shrieked covering herself.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?!" I facepalmed along with Flatfoot.

"YOU FORGOT?!" I asked dumbfounded she grinned sheepishly.

"Seriously how could you forget something so obvious? Didn't ya get dirt through those melons or even felt a breeze betwee-" Flatfoot was silenced due to Yamaiko smacking him upside the head I caught him before he could fly far away.

"Think before you speak shorty." I whispered to him as I let him down

"Excuse me for asking the obvious questions." I sighed before I glanced at Yamaiko who still stood covering her chest

"Well get going inside and ask one of members for some clothes or something!" I walked behind her and pushed her forward

"By the way what was she worried about earlier? She's built like a tank." I shrugged

"Animalistic fear overcame her reason? I don't know."

"By the way what's your plan? I mean you and Yamaiko owe Fairy Tail now, unless Aman is feeling generous you gotta think of something unless you're going to steal like that one time." I glared at him angrily remembering _That_ before I sighed.

"I don't know."

"Well you better think of something, else you're going to be in debt along with Yamaiko."

"Nothing new to me." I replied remembering the debts I owed to some of the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown before Yggdrasil's game developer announced the shut-down of the game

"You think Yamaiko-senei will do something about the schooling here?" Flatfoot asked changing the topic again

"Probably if she gets reminded of it, if she did I'm not busting her out of magic jail or something like that." I muttered

"Well at least the air is cleaner and fresher than in Japan, I could care less about the education system here."

"True." I turned towards the door and saw Yamaiko (who had a large towel wrapped around her breasts.) rushing towards us with a huge grin in her face followed by her Imouto-chan who had a guilty look on her face

"Why do I have the feeling that she did something without my consent?"

"Probably because you've been on the opposite end of that spectrum with Momonga-sama and Touch-sama." I rolled my eyes at flatfoots statement but didn't try to defend myself mostly because its' true

"Let me guess, you joined Fairy Tail." Yamaiko looked at me shocked as Akemi asked

"How'd you guess that?" her tone made her question sarcastic which I could appreciate

"Mostly because Yamaiko-sensei being her muscleheaded self and partly because i knew she would go for the easiest solution for our debt." Yamaiko crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance

"It's not like I didn't think of any other solution before deciding on this Takemik-sama." I shrugged

"So where'd ya asked them to stamp the mark? And before you ask I guessed they stamp the guildmark in a chosen spot like how Aman-sama has his guild mark on his crab forehead."

"Since when were you Conan Edogawa? I thought you were just a sword-crazy risk taking, egotistical-" I slammed a fist on Flatfoot's head shushing him

"Here." She turned around and pushed up her long hair revealing a yellow Fairy Tail guild symbol on the back of her neck.

Sighing I shook my head

"Fine, unless you're willing to pay both of our debts,"

"I'm not." Yamaiko replied

"Then I suppose I should join Fairy Tail unless theres another guild around town."

"There is," Akemi explained "It's called Twilight Ogre apparently after Fairy Tail's core members as well as their strongest vanished Twilight Ogre became the official guild of Magnolia but apparently they're mostly greedy bullies is from what i've heard."

"That settles it then." I stated as I walked towards the Guild, Flatfoot asked

"Hey how about you're reasoning for not joining early last night?"

"Bah forget about it I have a debt to pay. Besides these people seem like trustworthy people, what's not to say I find someone to temporarily be my rival?" Yamaiko sighed as Flatfoot grinned

"Perhaps Drinking buddy/girlf-

"I doubt any could rival you in Fairy Tail with you're power Takemik-sama." Yamaiko interrupted Flatfoot which I was greatful for as I grinned cockily but before I entered the guild I gazing up at the clear blue sky I remembered what Aman told me minutes before he let about Momonga and silently prayed he was happy wherever he ended up in this world.

If he did of course.

* * *

 **:With Wish III:**

It was late afternoon when we had reached Fiore after spending a night journeying without rest, I got down from Lupi who had stopped in the middle of a forest and carefully got everyone down (They had fallen asleep during the long journey and luckily Ancient One was light enough before I placed him stopped the spell.) Lupi before I dismissed him as he vanished into golden light going back to the Celestial Spirit World (We had conversed during the journey and he had spoken to me about about the spirit world among other things.) at first I wanted to fly up and check if there is any settlement near our location but decided against it since the dust would probably wake the others and opted to walk in a direction.

Unfortunately I wasn't able to get far before I heard a loud yawn and saw Ancient One sitting up as the others rubbed their eyes and yawned along.

' _Strangely I expected to be interrupted somehow.'_

"Morning everyone." Meredy said moaning in relief as she stretched as Ultear and Jellal dusted themselves off

"It's actually late in the afternoon." I muttered before Ancient one slapped the side of his head producing a loud _CLANG_

"That means we missed breafast, dinner and lunch!" I raised my eyebrows at his remark before I heard everyones stomach growl and sighed

"I swear you weren't like this before." I muttered as Ancient One got up and replied

"Just because most of our _other_ friends don't eat doesn't mean I can't worry for our human guildmates hunger Wish-sama." I glared at him

"Who are you're other friends If I may ask?" Ultear asked looking at me suspiciously

"Ultear..." Jellal began before I held up a hand

"It's fine." growling lowly at Ancient one who held up his hands in surrender

"All you need to know is that most of them we haven't seen in a while and the ones we have seen recently are...somewhere else." Slightly cursing at my obvious hesitation and half truth before i could defend myself Jella replied

"It's alright, if you don't tell us all the details as long as we can trust you that is enough." Ancient one glanced at him as I crossed my arms over my chest and asked

"You can trust us after all you did let us join you last night, but let us say you don't believe us how can we confirm if we're trustworthy enough."The others then huddle and began discussing and although I could've listenend in I decided to be polite and pretended to not hear as I remembered how trust in Ainz Ooal Gown was hard-earned and deserved since the one of the rules was that one must contribute to the growth of the guild and not for one's own selfish needs which is why there were only 41 members in the guild.

' _Huh, now that I think about it we didn't really try to build a good rep with the other guilds despite our motto being to replace all the great heroes.'_ The others then broke up their conversation I saw Ultear looking at me with a concentrated look

"Since you asked that you prove you're trustworthy-ness I suggested to the others you do something for us." I raised an eyebrow and shook my mane.

"If it's within our power to do so then fire away."

"We want you to-"

"Cook us some food!" Meredy interrupted Ultear who glared at her promising punishment as Meredy cringed away from her and hid behind Jellal who held up a hand to placate her

"Ultear calm yourself, beside we must first eat before doing anything else afterall we didn't eat since last night." Ultear crossed her arms and turned away muttering.

"I suppose it could build trust." Her stomach growled louder making her blush in embaressment then Ancient one looked at me with a serious aura surrounding him I would've said look but it's kinda hard to tell his expressions since he is a golem

"Alright Wish-sama I need you to-" suddenly loud screams were heard, without a word I used **[Speed of Zephyr]** and rushed to the direction of the screams and hid in the trees revealing an opening with some buildings up ahead and a large group of townsfolk and an old man in a tuxedo and a top hat who seemed to be the mayor surrounded by another group of men and women who wore black bandanas around their heads and maroon robes who were larger in numbers some were sitting around staring at the townsfolks others were sitting next to nearby pitched tents others threatening to use spells against them and one of them was holding a little blond girl by the hair who was crying for her mother whilst the man holding her laughed while another who seemed to be the leader said.

"Come on gives us the rest the money mayor, you don't want this little girl or you're people to get hurt don't you?"

"Please! Let her go! I told you already we don't have anymore money!"

"Then you shouldn't have hired us to fix your problems mayor." Growling I roared loud enough startling the groups, getting the reaction I needed before I casted

" **Triplet Magic: Hammer of Wrath!** " it hit the leader square in the back including two of his members one of whom who was holding the girl who immediately ran back into the townspeople

"What the heck-" I tackled the guy before I used **[Vow of Silence]** before I heard

" **Maguilty rays!** " a barrage of yellow blades flew too three of the other groups as I punched and kicked the rest while using my wings to beat them away and give me room as they tried to use spells but couldn't thanks to me using **[Vow of Silence]** on the group of thugs. Some of them realized they couldn't use spells they had resorted to using butter knives and rocks as well as some actual knives which wasn't really effective against our magic (since the others came before I used **Vow of Silence** as well as I wasn't really effected by it.) as I used **[Hammer of Wrath]** once again.

"Hey Wish-sama you didn't have to run off so quick." Ancient one quipped as he used **[Hammer of Righteousness]** smacking some thugs lightly around as I backhanded a woman, I caught the eye of Jellal who was wearing a blue cloth over his hair and mouth before he crouched and was enveloped in yellow light before zooming around knocking the thugs around.

I then heard Ultear's voice in my head saying as a strange woman who I didn't recognize went past me kicking a man in the gut before she caught my eye as I was chocking a man into unconsciousness.

" _Don't worry it's me I'm in disguise but_ once _the thugs are down I need you all to gather them in one place I have a plan to contain them."_

" _Get rope?"_ Apparently she had used telepathy on all of us as ancient one was able to ask without saying his answer outloud, Ultear remained silent albeit sighing as she used her orbs to knock out the rest of the thugs. Then some of them decided to target the townsfolk who were still standing around growling I casted **[Shield Wall]** on the towns folk which caused the thugs to slam into an unseen wall and since most were going at full speed and headfirst they passed out due to the sudden invisible wall.

 **Later**

After all the thugs had been gathered up I kept up **[Vow of Silence]** just in case they would try something as Ultear used Ice in the shape of Dalihas which she told me would normally shield her but she used them as prisons instead which Ancient One carried each Daliah prison to the nearby town-jail and I used **[Vow of Silence]** in the Jail dispelling the one where the first spell was and after she told them that they would vanish as soon as we were gone, the mayor told us that the thugs we had imprisoned were a dark guild who kept most of the trouble out if they were payed but they got out of hand and were thankful that we stopped them after Ultear had reprimanded him from hiring a dark guild to do his work, he gladly thanked us as we left with the townspeople cheering behind us but before left we heard a woman telling us to wait for a moment before I turned and saw her running towards me holding a large sack saying.

"Thank you for saving my daughter this isn't much but I hope you can make some use of it." She then ran back to the crowd holding her smiling daughter who was waving goodbye

"Goodbye Mister Winged Kitty!" I sighed silently but waved goodbye as we headed back into the forest before someone said

"Wait wasn't that Crime Sorciere?"

After we reached a good distance from the village the moon was nearly rising and I found some cold sausages, some eggs as well as some fruits and cheese I handed the goods to Ancient One who nodded and began to cook using his body which acted like a stove to heat the cold sausages and fry the eggs (he removed his hand to use as a pan) and we ate heartily that night, Suddenly Ultear produced a stamp on her hand (I don't know where she got it I gotta ask later.)

"Since you both have shown you're trustworthy due you're decisiveness and eagerness to stamp out the dark guild as well as the food you have given us," she narrowed her eyes at Meredy who looked away chewing on a sausage with melted cheese on top "We have agreed to officially stamp the guild mark on both of you and become officially part of Crime Sorciere." I opted for a black one on my right wing while Ancient One asked his to be placed his chest with the same color.

After everyone settled on a place to sleep and went to sleep I quietly flew up and flew close enough to look at the village whose lights were still shining and there was music and laughter being heard.

I smiled remembering the little girl before I flew back to where the others were and landed on a tree branch before I laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Aaaand that's done**

 **Whew! After two months and a few weeks chapter four is done I started working on it when I posted chapter 3 but I'm so sorry for taking so long but I had school and life stuff that was keeping me from writing but I promise that this story isn't dead nor is it going to die**

 **Now I want to address that yes Wish's perspective was short and "slightly" straight to the point but I do hope it was sufficient (it was his PoV that I couldn't decide on a track I should take it.) and I'm sorry if the chapter is shorter than the rest of them.**

 **Now I know that an uncanon arc took place in the Anime that wasn't in the Manga and I'm going to do the same except I won't be doing the Anime's arc instead I'm going to make my own which will take place before the Grand Magic Games arc and will go either 4 or 5 long-ish chapters before the start of the arc.**

 **This arc is going to be called the _Darkness of Magic_ which will revolve around Crime Sorciere and the Dark Guild Doll Face and those under them as well as other dark guilds that our heroes (including Fairy Tail) will encounter as well as creatures that haven't been seen in Fiore in a while whilst this Arc will have another name _The Search for Dragons_ which will mix Momonga's group traveling through Earthland to reach Magnolia and the chapters will either go to Ainz to Wish or vice versa as well as some short or slightly short scenes with the Ainz Ooal Group interacting more with Fairy Tail (in a way that will grow them closer together) and Magnolia (and perhaps change peoples thoughts on Fairy Tail) mingled in there but it will primarily focus on Crime Sorciere and Momonga's group (if you guys have any suggestion as what to temporarily call them let me know.)**

* * *

 **Anyways unto the reviews!**

 **MadHunter1200: thanks and I have now to work on five with Momonga and the others!**

 **Guest: uh ok… I don't understand…**

 **Sonic: Thanks again!**

 **Guest 2: Thanks :D**

 **Unflinching Resolve: I have something planned with the end of the Grand Magic Games Arc something involving the dead dragons underground you can guess if you want**

 **Doomqwer: Sorry but she won't be in "this" story but I have a plan to make a sequel to this story which takes place after the Tartaros arc and continue after the Alverez arc but there won't be a 100-year quest just some of my own arcs (which will have relevance and have continuation to the story and stay consistent) and slice of life chapters and don't ya worry they shall (well some townsfolk anyways) will know a bit of his true power.**

 **RyuujiVantek: Well mostly because I wanted it to seem like he was an actual Skeleton since they cannot carry like heavy robes and since the robes are probably made of something other than silk and the giant bones on them would probably weigh it down. Another reason I have would be both because I wanted his raggedy robes to give him more of the Sleeping Dragon look like he looks weak but is actually very powerful and because I wanted him to look humble like he usually is (until he became Ainz and was forced to be evil and cruel thanks to his subjects and his overlord nature both of which will not affect him in this story giving him more humanity despite being undead.)**

* * *

 **Well I hope you all liked it and This is Javier Signing out!**

 **P.S I edited it since I was half-asleep and forgot to add some other text I wanted to add and I'm sorry if this story looks like a bashing it was never meant to be and I profusely apologize.**


End file.
